


Brothers

by Just_call_me_nai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Has a Twin, M/M, No Smut, Powerful Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_call_me_nai/pseuds/Just_call_me_nai
Summary: Matthew Fleamont Potter era el único heredero de los Potters o eso creían todos.Y si la existencia de Harry James Potter fue oculta por su seguridad?El cumpleaños número 11 de Harry y Matthew llegó es hora de ir a howguarts será un año muy interesante sin dudas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	1. Nervios y Compras

~~Nervios y Compras~~

* * *

**Los pasos sobre el suelo de madera el** **raspón** **de** **papel** **al ser cambiado de** **página** **ruidos nerviosos y suspiros cansados** **salían** **de dos** **gargantas** **diferentes** **en una misma habitación.**

_\- Matthew_ _podrías_ _por favor_ _dejar_ _de caminar por toda mi habitación? No me_ _dejas_ _concentrar -_

**La voz era aterciopelada y suave etérea;**

_\- Pero Harry como Puedes_ _pensar_ _en estudiar en este momento? en unos_ _días_ _iremos a Hogwarts y si_ _uno_ _de_ _los hijos de los seguidores de_ _Voldemort_ _te intenta lastimar? -_

_\- Si me intentan lastimar se_ _llevarán_ _una gran sorpresa Matt me entrenaron toda mi vida nadie me lastimará soy_ _más_ _poderoso que_ _ellos_ _-_

**Un suspiro derrotado** **salió** **de los labios del menor pero al final asintió era verdad pero** **aun** **podían** **pasar** **muchas** **cosas.**

_\- Como no estas nervioso harry? digo_ _será_ _la primera ves que el_ _mundo_ _mágico_ _sabrá_ _que existes -_

**El** **mayor** **de los mellizos** **suspiró** **y** **dejó** **su libro de pociones** **avanzadas** **de lado al darse cuenta que no** **podría** **seguir estudiando con su** **hermano** **tan** **preocupado** **se** **levantó** **de la cama y** **caminó** **hacia su hermano su caminar era suave y silencioso elegante no era muy alto para su edad apenas tenia 11** **años** **era delgado de una manera que lo** **hacía** **ver ligeramente enfermo al igual que su piel algo** **pálida** **y ojeras** **oscuras** **bajo sus vibrantes ojos verdes y cabello oscuro que** **acentuaba sus** **delicados rasgos** **.**

**Sus** **pálidas** **y delgadas manos sostuvieron los hombros de su hermano y lo** **obligó** **a dejar de moverse ojos verdes se encontraron con ojos** **cafés** **piel** **pálida** **contrastó** **con piel ligeramente bronceada cabello oscuro contra cabello rojizo los mellizos** **Potter** **solo** **tenían** **algunos** **rasgos** **parecidos** **sus caracteres los contrastes** **más** **obvios.**

_\- Matthew Fleamont Potter todo_ _estará_ _bien_ _iremos_ _a hogwarts estudiaremos y te divertirás_ _harás_ _amigos y_ _todo_ _irá_ _bien si?_ _Confía_ _en mí -_

**El menor por 10 minutos suspiró y asintió lentamente calmandose ante la** **voz** **tranquila** **de su hermano.**

_\- Si Harry confió en ti -_

**El mayor** **sonrió** **levemente y** **asintió** **dejó** **caer sus** **manos** **de los hombros de su hermano y** **volvió** **a su cama.**

_\- Que bien ahora_ _déjame_ _estudiar tengo_ _un_ _examen de_ _posiciones_ _avanzadas_ _mañana_ _y necesito_ _paz_ _-_

**El menor rodo los ojos pero** **sonrió** **y** **salió** **de la habitación de su mellizo en cuanto el** **pelirrojo** **estuvo fuera harry** **dejó** **su libro de lado y suspiro el** **también** **estaba nervioso pero si lo demostraba tan abiertamente como su hermano** **Matt** **probablemente** **tendría** **una crisis nerviosa su hermano** **dependía** **de su exterior calmado y el con gusto** **le** **daría** **esa estabilidad.**

**Estaba preparado para ir a hogwarts estaba** **listo** **para las** **miradas** **sorprendidas y el juzgamiento que vendría con ser el supuesto "inexistente" hijo potter a los** **ojos** **del** **mundo** **mágico** **el no** **existía** **solo Matthew** **era** **conocido como el heredero del lindo matrimonio potter.**

**Esperaba no tener que** **maldecir** **a alguien protegiéndose a si mismo o a su hermano aunque nunca se** **negaría** **el** **placer** **de lanzar** **algún** **hechizo a** **algún** **tonto** **que se** **creía** **más** **de lo que era; alguien con menos poder y menos practica.**

**Una** **sonrisa** **algo oscura se** **posó** **en sus labios amaba poner en su lugar a las** **personas** **que se** **creían** **más** **que** **los** **demás** **como si el dinero te diera** **más** **poder** **mágico** **.**

**Su** **sonrisa** **se** **expandió** **levemente** **al recordar la** **emoción** **al lanzar un** **hechizo** **oscuro sus** **padres** **no aprobaban que** **prefería la magia** **oscura y que su magia fuera naturalmente oscura en contraste con la de su hermano blanca pero mientras se mantuviera fuera de problemas y protegiera a matt les** **importaba** **poco** **que magia** **negra** **aprendiera hasta tenia** **tutores** **privados** **.**

**Aunque los** **tutores** **eran** **por** **razones** **más** **allá que su magia negra poco antes** **de** **que el y su hermano** **nacieran** **una** **profecía** **había** **sido** **hecha** **por una vidente** **la cual** **decía**   
_ "uno con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca ... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando muere el séptimo mes ... Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero tendrá poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce ... y cualquiera debe morir a manos del otro por que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobrevive ... " _   
**Tristemente desde pequeño** **sabía** **que este era su destino al ser el el cual** **nació** **el 30 de Julio a las 12:40 de la noche su hermano menor se** **había** **salvado de ese destino al haber nacido exactamente 10 minutos** **después** **a las 1:00 de la** **mañana** **.**

**Sus** **padres** **con un** **hijo** **del que** **el** **mundo** **mágico** **dependía** **decidieron que era muy arriesgado exponer a harry** **así** **que mintieron y dijeron que** **solo** **había** **nacido** **un** **bebé** **el 1 de agosto que el que fueran gemelos** **había** **sido un error** **médico** **y que su hijo era el** **único** **heredero** **a nadie le** **importó** **nadie sabia de la** **profecía** **mas que Dumbledor y sus padres y talves voldemort** **aunque** **el** **había** **actuado al** **escuchar** **la** **profecía** **había** **ido** **detrás** **de Neville Longbottom un** **bebé** **que** **había** **nacido** **el** **mismo** **día** **que el pero al** **estar** **todo planeado hasta el** **último** **segundo** **lo** **único** **que eso logro fue que Dumbledor lo matara con un Avada Kedavra** **que** **el mismo voldemort** **había** **hecho pero** **había** **rebotado del** **protego** **del anciano aunque la muerte del Lord oscuro** **había** **ocasionado que bellatrix y su marido y el hijo de barty crouch fueran** **detrás** **de los potter los pobres tontos no** **lograron** **pasar** **más** **lejos que la puerta principal james era el jefe** **auror** **y no temia** **defender** **a su familia.**

**Decidiendo que sus pensamientos lo** **estaban** **aburriendo se** **volvió** **a sentar en su** **cama** **y** **volvió** **a** **tomar** **su libro** **decidido** **a** **seguir** **estudiando si tenia un examen y nunca se permitiría tener una calificación que** **mo fuera** **perfecta** **suspirando se** **concentró** **en** **estudiar** **lo** **más** **que** **podía** **con el** **día** **que tenia** **después** **de todo estar en diagon ally siempre** **era** **cansado.**

* * *

**Las** **personas** **caminaban a su alrededor madres regañaban a sus hijos pequeños padres** **veían** **con orgullo a sus hijos mayores todos** **parecían** **contentos con su vida nadie les prestaba atención al** **matrimonio** **potter ni a los dos** **niños** **que** **venían** **con ellos nadie se** **preguntaba** **aún** **quien era ese otro** **niño** **que acompañaba a la** **linda** **familia** **Potter?**

**Y nada** **podía** **ser** **mejor que** **eso** **hasta ahora nadie** **parecía** **realmente interesado en su** **presencia** **su hermano se** **comía** **las** **uñas** **de los nervios cuando llegaron pero al** **notar** **que** **ningún** **seguidor de Voldemort se lanzaba a atacar a harry de la nada se** **calmó** **de manera significativa para** **ser** **honestos era adorable su hermano** **se** **preocupaba** **tanto** **por el que olvidada que nadie sabia de la** **profecía** **talves ni siquiera los del** **círculo** **interno** **del lord oscuro** **así** **que era muy improbable que alguien intentara lanzarle un Avada.**

_\- Harry matthew iremos_ _por_ _sus calderos y sus libros quiero que vayan a madam malkins si? Y_ _después_ _podemos_ _ir por sus varitas me entienden? -_

**_La_ ** **voz de lilly era suave pero firme lo cual significaba que esperaba que hicieran exactamente lo que ella** **decía** **ambos** **niños** **asintieron y ella les dio unos cuantos galones para que** **pagaran** **sus uniformes les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente y se** **desapareció** **junto** **a** **James** **los hermanos emprendieron camino hacia la tienda de "Madam Malkins** **túnicas** **para toda ocasión" y entraron había** **algunas** **personas** **varios padres gritando** **porque** **la** **ropa** **no** **le** **quedaba** **a** **sus** **retoños lo normal si le preguntaban a el.**

_-_ _Buenas_ _tardes pequeños_ _túnicas_ _para Hogwarts supongo? -_

**Harry siendo el** **más** **grande dio** **un** **paso hacia la mujer y le dio** **una** **pequeña** **sonrisa** **amable** **.**

_\- Si señorita -_

_-_ _Bueno_ _pasen por_ _aquí_ _pequeños los_ _medirán_ _enseguida_ _ahí_ _dentro esta otro pequeño_ _de_ _primero -_

**Al adentrarse** **detrás** **de las cortinas rojas** **había** **dos taburetes libres ambos se subieron y harry** **quedó** **al lado de un chico de cabello rubio casi blanco con piel igual de** **pálida** **este se** **giró** **levemente a verlo y lo evaluó por unos minutos con la mirada al** **parecer** **vio algo que le** **complació** **pues le** **habló** **.**

_\- Hola_ _también_ _van a hogwarts? -_

**Su voz era** **seria** **y sus ojos** **grises** **miraban con** **atención** **a los** **mellizos** **el cabello vos sería y sus rasgos lo delataron** **como** **un Malfoy hasta la** **médula** **harry** **sintió** **a su hermano removerse nervioso a su lado no estaba en la vista directa del chico como** **Harry** **pero su hermano no** **era** **el** **tipo** **de** **persona que se relacionaba con** **personas** **como el Malfoy a su lado en cambio harry** **tomó** **una postura igual de seria y** **asintió** **de manera indiferente.**

_-_ _Así_ _es -_

_\- Mi padre_ _está_ _en la tienda de al lado_ _comprando_ _mis libros y mi madre_ _está_ _en la siguiente calle observando varitas talvez_ _después_ _los_ _arrastre_ _a ver escobas de carreras no entiendo_ _porque_ _los de primer_ _año_ _no pueden tener las suyas creo que fastidiare a mi padre para que la compre y la_ _adentrarte_ _en la_ _escuela_ _de una_ _manera_ _-_

**Harry sonrió levemente ante las las** **últimas** **palabras del chico y** **supuso** **que** **podía** **dar un pequeño consejo aún** **cuando** **sabía** **que su hermano estaba escuchando y probablemente** **desaprobaba** **de** **esa** **conversación.**

_\- Puedes encogerla ya en hogwarts la devuelves a su_ _tamaño_ _original-_

_\- Muy_ _buena_ _idea_ _tienes tu_ _propia_ _escoba? -_

 _-_ _Aún_ _no -_ respondió brevemente

_\- Juegas Quidditch? -_

_\- No_ _es_ _mi deporte preferido en cambio mi hermano_ _es_ _un gran jugador-_

**Murmuró apuntando a Matthew a su lado el cual se puso rojo al tener la atención del rubio sobre el.**

_\- En verdad? Padre dice que es un crimen si no me eligen_ _para_ _jugar para mi casa y_ _debo_ _decir que estoy de acuerdo ustedes saben en_ _qué_ _casa quedaran? Bueno nadie sabe en realidad hasta que llegan pero_ _yo_ _se que_ _quedare_ _en_ _slytherin toda mi familia a estado_ _ahi_ _imagina estar en Hufflepuff?creo que me_ _iría_ _ustedes que_ _creen_ _? -_

**Ese** **chico** **si** **que** **tenia mucho de que hablar y a Harry** **por** **primera ves no le molesto que alguien hablara** **tanto** **como** **su hermano en ocasiones.**

\- Yo se que seré Gryffindor -

**Hablo por primera ves su hermano el cual siempre** **decía** **eso con orgullo un gran gryffindor como su madre y padre en cambio harry** **río** **levemente** **al ver el leve terror y cierto disgusto en los ojos del rubio a su lado antes de que el rubio maldiciera a su** **inocente** **hermano** **volvió** **a llamar la atención del rubio.**

_\- Yo_ _estoy_ _seguro de que_ _seré_ _Slytherine el primero de_ _mi_ _familia de echo -_

**El rubio en favor de posiblemente matar por primera ves le sonrió a harry y acercó su mano hacia el.**

\- Eso es genial bueno como veo talves compartamos habitación pronto así que me introduzco soy Draco Malfoy y es un placer conocerte -

**No dudo mucho en aceptar la mano del rubio con una pequeña sonrisa pero antes de poder presentarse la** **señorita** **de antes llego diciendo que sus** **uniformes** **estaban** **listos y que sus padres estaban** **esperándolos** **se bajaron de los taburetes y antes de salir por el telón harry se** **giró** **y le** **sonrió** **levemente a draco.**

_\- lo_ _lamento_ _supongo_ _que_ _nos veremos en el tren draco fue un_ _gusto_ _-_

**Los** **hermanos** **pagaron** **su** **uniforme** **y salieron al instante Matthew empezó a lloriquear sobre lo que** **había** **pasado adentro a sus padres.**

_\- Lo juro_ _mamá_ _en_ _cuanto_ _dije_ _que_ _sería_ _gryffindor crei que me_ _mataría_ _que_ _bueno_ _que harry lo distrajo -_

 _-_ _Vamos_ _matt solo hablaste una ves durante nuestra conversación con un slytherin pura-sangre creo que le_ _molesto_ _más_ _que te metieras_ _así_ _en la conversación -_

**Matthew sonrojado aparto la mirada y se** **encogió** **de** **hombros** **harry** **alzó** **la ceja** **ante** **el** **comportamiento** **de** **su hermano usualmente tomaba cosas muy vergonzosas** **para** **hacerlo sonrojar** **así** **que** **extraño** **pensó** **fugazmente.**

_\- Harry_ _cariño_ _en verdad no puedo ver_ _como_ _quieres_ _ser_ _slytherin seria mejor que quedaras en ravenclaw no crees? O talves si_ _puedas_ _entrar_ _en gryffindor -_

**Harry** **se** **giró** **a ver a su madre** **con** **fastidio esta conversación ya lo** **estaba** **hartando sabia que su madre y padre** **esperaban** **que fuera un** **valiente** **y bruto gryffindor** **aún** **cuando su magia era oscura** **aún** **cuando el era calculador y serio harry era un slytherin** **talvez** **incluso** **más** **slytherin que** **draco** **.**

_\- Porfavor madre ya_ _hemos_ _tenido_ _esta_ _conversación no quiero ser ni soy un_ _gryffindor_ _Matthew lo es un ravencalw es_ _inteligente_ _yo soy ambicioso dejen sus prejuicios sere slytherin nada_ _cambiará_ _como soy por_ _más_ _que_ _lo deseen -_

**Con** **esas** **palabras se** **alejó** **de sus** **padres** **e hermano el cual lo** **veía** **con** **tristeza** **.**

**Los** **prejuicios** **de sus** **padres** **lo lastimaban que no** **podían** **aceptarlo** **por** **completo** **ambos** **habían** **sido gryffindors sus mejores** **amigos** **lo eran por dios hasta Matthew lo era el era la** **oveja** **negra** **lo amaban pero le** **temían** **de cierta manera y lo** **entendía** **el tener un** **núcleo** **mágico** **oscuro los** **asustaba** **a el en momentos lo** **hacía** **porque el** **lanzar** **hechizos** **oscuros llenaba su** **cuerpo** **de un sentimiento tan exquisito e embriagador su hermano una de las veces que lo vio practicar le** **había** **dicho con timidez que** **había** **parecido otra** **persona** **alguien salvaje y** **peligroso** **desde** **ese** **día** **se** **había** **negado rotundamente a que alguien** **más** **que su** **tutor** **privado** **estuviera** **en sus entrenamientos.**

**Entendía** **que sus** **padres** **temieran** **de** **él** **pero** **aún** **así** **le** **dolía** **cuando** **intentaban** **cambiarlo y se hania prometido a si mismo** **nunca** **dejar** **que los** **demás** **lo** **juzgaran** **solo** **por no** **ser** **un leon como sus padres no por ser una** **serpiente** **seria malvado** **como** **voldemort y el lo** **probaría** **.**

* * *

**Sus** **padres** **habían enviado a matt por el diciendo que ellos** **podían** **ir solos a ollivanders le** **habían** **dado el dinero y una** **disculpa** **de su madre la cual** **Harry** **ignoró** **al tomar el dinero y jalando la mano de matt hacia la** **tienda** **.**

_\- Harry...tu sabes que te_ _quiero_ _eres_ _mi hermano y nada va a cambiar eso y nunca_ _pensaría_ _en cambiar nada de ti_ _verdad_ _?_ _Mamá_ _y papa solo_ _están_ _preocupados desde_ _bebé_ _tienes_ _una gran responsabilidad y constantemente te fuerzas a ti_ _mismo_ _a_ _superarte_ _y....eso los preocupa mucho piensan que_ _algún_ _día_ _te_ _romperás_ _y dejaras de_ _ser_ _nuestro_ _Harry_ _-_

 _\- Nunca les e dado_ _indicio_ _de que_ _puedo_ _dejar de_ _ser_ _Harry_ _matt soy el hijo perfecto que_ _más_ _quieren? No_ _puedo_ _ser un_ _orgulloso_ _y temerario_ _León_ _no es quien soy por_ _más_ _que ellos lo deseen soy una serpiente soy...soy harry -_

**Al decir eso su hermano** **hizo** **que se detuvieran y lo** **abrazó** **aunque a harry no le gustaba del todo el** **contacto** **físico** **se** **dejo** **abrazar por su hermano menor el cual** **siempre** **sabía** **dar los** **mejores** **consejos y abrazos.**

_\- No_ _quería_ _decirte_ _nada_ _pero_ _estos_ _últimos_ _meses as_ _estado_ _más_ _enfocado_ _que antes casi_ _no_ _comes y_ _duermes_ _menos por estudiar te ves_ _más_ _enfermo_ _de lo normal hermano_ _estoy_ _preocupado -_

_"_ **Yo también lo estoy Matthew"** **pensó** **harry cerrando los** **ojos** **pero se** **negó** **a** **dejar** **que su hermano lo supiera en lugar de** **decir** **eso** **se** **separó del abrazo y le** **sonrió** **levemente a su hermano ocultando perfectamente sus** **sentimientos** **.**

_\- Nada malo me_ _pasa_ _solo_ _que entre_ _nosotros_ _mi tutor_ _es_ _lindo necesito excusas_ _para_ _verlo -_

**El pelirrojo se** **soltó** **riendo al** **instante** **olvidando el tema delicado de hace unos momentos el aire ligero y animado** **volvió** **a** **ellos** **en lo que caminaban a la** **tienda** **de ollivander la cual se** **veía** **vieja y** **ciertamente** **aburrida** **en la vitrina solo** **estaba** **una** **polvorosa caja con** **una** **varita igual** **de** **polvorosa abrieron la puerta y** **entraron** **la tienda estaba** **repleta** **de cajas polvorientas y** **gastadas** **la magia de las varitas se** **podía** **sentir** **a** **su** **alrededor al** **igual** **que la** **oculta** **presencia del** **señor** **ollivander** **el cual los observaba escondido.**

_\- buenas tardes_ _señor_ _ollivander_ _venimos a encontrar nuestras varitas -_

**Ollivander** **salió** **de su escondite** **mirándolo** **con detenimiento a** **él** **y su hermano** **alzó** **la ceja curioso.**

_\- Dos_ _Potter_ _eh? Crei que solo_ _vería_ _a un_ _joven_ _potter estas dos_ _próximas_ _décadas_ _que curioso sin duda -_

**Murmuró** **el** **anciano** **y** **después** **prosiguió a molestarlos con su cinta de medir tomando medidas de todo incluso de su nariz completamente bizarro pensó** **entretenido** **harry al ver a su hermano** **ser** **hostigado** **por** **la cinta de medir** **camino** **rápidamente por el** **lugar** **tomando dos cajas y** **dejándolas** **de lado** **abrió** **la primera y se la** **dio** **a su hermano.**

\- Esta debería funcionar para usted joven potter madera de roble 11 pulgadas pruebela -

**Su hermano nervioso la** **movió** **y** **está** **echo unas cuantas** **chispas** **pero no hizo** **más** **que eso** **ollivander** **la tomo y** **abrió** **la otra caja sacando otra varita.**

_\- Madera de maple y plumas_ _de_ _Phoenix 7 pulgadas inténtalo -_

**Su hermano** **movió** **la mano y vio un** **pequeño** **hilo de luz azul salir de la varita su hermano** **sonrió** **observando la** **varita** **como si fuera el** **más** **hermoso tesoro.**

_-_ Ahora usted joven potter-

**El hombre mayor** **desapareció** **por unos** **segundos** **volvió** **con una caja morada algo gastada la** **abrió** **y se la dio el** **segundo** **en que la** **tocó** **la varita exploto su magia** **evitó** **que cualquier** **pedazo** **de madera rota lo** **lastimara** **harry** **observó** **a** **ollivander** **con una mueca su hermano a su lado** **río** **levemente.**

_\- Mi magia_ _repelió_ _con mucha_ _fuerza_ _esta_ _varita_ _debi haberlo previsto lo lamento_ _señor_ _ollivander -_

**El** **señor** **parecía** **bastante** **contento** **con lo que acababa** **de** **pasar**

\- _No_ _se_ _preocupe_ _señor_ _potter no se_ _preocupe_ _intentemos_ _con otra si? -_

_\- Espere_ _señor_ _ollivander me_ _gustaría_ _elegir mi propia varita quiero evitar un incidente como este una ves más puedo? -_

_\- Tu puedes sentir su magia? -_

_\- Claro -_

**Respondió con una** **sonrisa** **ollivander** **observo** **a su hermano y a él con mucha atención pero** **luego** **asintió y se hizo a un** **lado** **dándole** **espacio** **para que** **caminara** **por el lugar** **Harry** **se** **separo** **de ellos y** **pasó** **sus manos por cada estante y cajas sintiéndo la magia de cada varita** **sonrió** **levemente al final de la** **tienda** **un aura le** **llamó** **la atención camino con seguridad hacia el lugar y en un pequeño pedestal** **había** **una caja negra con patrones dorados en la tapa la** **tomó** **y** **volvió** **a la parte** **principal** **de la tienda y pudo observar a su hermano y** **ollivander** **hablar** **de las varitas de sus** **padres** **.**

_-_ _Esta_ _es_ _la varita -_

**Harry** **abrió** **la caja y** **sacó** **la varita el hombre** **abrió** **los** **ojos** **interesado al ver la varita que** **había** **elegido.**

_\- Muy interesante si si_ _interesante_ _-_

**Antes de poder hablar su hermano se** **volvió** **a** **meter** **en la conversación.**

**_-_ ** _Perdón señor ollivander que es interesante? -_

_\- yo recuerdo cada varita que e vendido jóvenes potter cada una y pasa que el pheonix que donó esta pluma donó una más solo una más la hermana de esa pluma es de la varita que creí que sería del heredero Longbottom curioso si -_

**Harry** **tomó** **la varita examinandola de manera cuidadosa** **sus** **dedos acariciaron la madera con una** **mueca** **esa** **madera** **no era la correcta.**

**-** _Señor ollivander el_ _núcleo_ _es ciertamente adecuado me complementa pero la madera es opuesta a mi_ _núcleo_ _me repele es acebo no es asi? hay alguna manera que podemos cambiar la madera? -_

**Ollivander** **por** **primera** **ves no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escucharlo** **decir** **eso estaba** **seguro** **que** **nadie** **nunca le** **había** **pedido** **eso.**

_\- Pagare claro -_

**Al final** **después** **de lograr convencerlo olivander cambio la madera por madera de endrino que** **manejaba** **mejor la magia de harry y salieron después de** **pagarle** **al hombre.**

_\- Debemos ir con_ _mamá_ _y_ _papa_ _me_ _dijeron_ _que_ _aún_ _tenemos_ _que_ _ir por nuestras mascotas -_

**Harry** **asintió** **y** **empezaron** **a** **caminar** **el** **pelirrojo** **liderando el** **camino** **al parecer el** **sabía** **en donde** **estarían** **Harry** **ya** **estaba** **cansado** **y deseando ir a** **casa** **y poder dormir hasta tener** **que** **ir a hogwarts en dos** **días** **pero al parecer necesitaba una mascota** **no** **tenia** **nada** **en contra de los** **animales** **pero** **nunca** **tendría** **tiempo** **para cuidarlos sus** **estudios** **y entrenamientos lo** **mantenían** **ocupado y** **no** **estaba interesado en más que estar en su cabeza pensando estudiando practicando y el agregar un animal a su ya** **bastante** **ocupada** **vida** **seria** **bastante desagradable.**

* * *

**La tienda de** **mascotas** **era** **un** **lugar bastante ruidoso pero** **cómodo** **había** **varias** **jaulas lechuzas volaban por el techo** **parecía** **que los** **dejaban** **estar libres por la** **tienda** **la puerta se** **cerró** **detrás** **de sus** **padres que le** **habían** **dado su** **espacio** **a harry** **cuando** **se reunieron cerca de los** **puntos** **de aparición y lo** **agradecía** **no se** **creía** **capaz** **de hablar con sus padres sin decirles cosas hirientes** **así** **que durante todo el** **camino** **guardo silencio y permitió que sus** **padres** **e hermano** **conversarán** **entre ellos.**

_\- Pueden elegir al que quieran_ _chicos_ _adelante -_

**Harry se** **alejó** **de su familia y empezó a ver las vitrinas de los diferentes animales** **había** **gatos** **ratas y sapos incluso** **había** **serpientes harry se** **acerco** **a ellas muy curioso la** **mayoría** **no eran venenosas y** **bastante** **pequeñas** **acercó** **su dedo al vidrio y** **observó** **fascinado como una de las serpientes** **seguía** **su dedo y** **después** **intentaba lanzarse a** **morder** **su dedo** **detrás** **del vidrio** **sonrió** **de manera oscura antes** **de** **alejarse y** **empezar** **a observar a las lechuzas que** **estaban** **sobre los tanques y jaulas muchas se estaban** **limpiando** **a** **sí** **mismas o solo dormían.**

**Camino de manera** **distraída** **por el lugar escuchando a las** **personas** **hablar entre ellas de manera lejana escucho a sus padres hablando entre ellos y sorpresa sorpresa estaban hablando de el sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos talones apretando de manera firme sobre su hombro** **pero** **los talones no** **perforaron** **su ropa harry** **giró** **levemente** **la** **cabeza para poder ver a la lechuza** **alzó** **el brazo** **para** **permitirle** **que** **cambiara** **de** **lugar** **para** **poder verla de manera correcta.**

_\- Hola pequeña -_

**Su voz era suave y curiosa la lechuza ululeo suavemente y se** **pasó** **a su brazo con pequeños saltos el pelinegro** **alzó** **una mano para acariciar su suaves plumas blancas.**

_\- Eres muy linda no? Y muy suave -_

**La** **lechuza** **mordió** **suavemente** **su dedo y sacudió** **levemente** **sus plumas** **la** **lechuza** **era** **bastante** **grande** **con plumas** **blancas** **y elegantes extrañamente le** **gustaba** **contra** **cualquier** **pensamiento que le** **decía** **que** **era** **mala idea que solo deria una molestia a su vida se dio la vuelta** **buscando** **a sus padres.**

**-** _Creo que_ _te_ _llevaré_ _a casa que crees? -_

**Ella ululeo una ves** **más** **y se acomodo sobre su brazo harry sonrió complacido con el** **resultado** **de esa visita.**

**Cuando** **encontró** **a su hermano este estaba mirando** **fijamente** **a una lechuza** **cafe** **que estaba arriba de una** **jaula** **mirándolo** **a el por igual** **parecía** **bastante** **enojada con su hermano sonriendo harry se acerca a su hermano.**

_\- La intentaste acariciar verdad? -_

_\- si -_

_\- Cuantas_ _veces_ _te_ _tengo_ _que decir Matthew?no a todas les gusta que las toques menos si no te conocen -_

_\- Lose pero me_ _pareció_ _muy linda -_

**Harry** **sonrió** **levemente pero** **negó** **alzo el otro brazo y la** **lechuza** **lo** **observó** **curiosamente hasta que** **voló** **hacia el y** **aterrizó** **en su** **otro** **brazo.**

_\- te_ _perdonara_ _cuando_ _te_ _conozca_ _como su_ _dueño_ _vamos a pagar quiero_ _volver_ _a casa pronto -_

* * *

**El viaje a casa** **había** **sido** **algo tenso** **pues** **tuvo que sostenerse de su madre** **para** **viajar** **por** **aparición al llegar a casa se** **retiró** **a su** **habitación** **con la jaula de su lechuza la** **dejó** **en su** **escritorio** **y la** **dejó** **salir** **de la jaula ella se comenzó a limpiar y el la observó con duda.**

_\- Supongo que_ _tengo_ _que darte un nombre no? -_

**La lechuza ululeo y harry** **tomó** **el** **primer** **libro** **que** **encontró** **"Historia sobre la magia"** **empezó** **a pasar las hojas sin leer verdaderamente ya lo** **había** **leído** **hacía** **muchos** **años** **y no era el mejor libro del** **mundo** **pero al pasar** **por** **una** **pagina** **el** **nombre Hedwig** **llamó** **su** **atención** **lo** **observo** **detenidamente hasta alzar** **la** **mirada la lechuza estaba limpiando sus blancas alas con su pico.**

_\- Hedwig -_

**La lechuza** **alzó** **la cabeza de inmediato al** **escuchar** **el** **nombre** **y chasqueó el pico se** **acercó** **más** **a el harry** **sonrió** **.**

_\- Hedwig_ _será_ _eh -_

**Harry se** **levantó** **del escritorio y** **cerrando** **la puerta de su habitación decidió que una ducha cenar algo ligero y a dormir** **sería** **el mejor plan.**


	2. Trenes Y Sombreros

~~**Trenes y Sombreros** ~~

* * *

**Harry no odiaba a las** **personas** **en verdad que no pero no estaba acostumbrado a....** **estar** **con tantas al mismo** **tiempo** **así** **que ciertamente estaba fastidiado la** **estación** **de King Cross estaba** **repleta** **de** **personas** **y ellos estaban llamando demasiado la atención digo baules y** **lechuzas** **? Gritaban** **anormal** **para** **todos** **los muggles en** **el** **lugar** **por suerte (desgracia para harry) de sus** **padres** **se encontraron con unos viejos amigos al pasar por la entrada a la estación 9 con diez cuartos los weaslys todos** **tenían** **el cabello tan** **rojo** **como una zanahoria la señora weasly** **venía** **con 5 de sus 7 hijos El perfecto Percy los endemoniados gemelos Fred y George y** **Ron** **el mejor amigo de su hermano y su hermana pequeña Ginny la cual** **iría** **a hogwarts el** **próximo** **año** **.**

**Harry** **no** **odiaba a esa familia** **pero** **prefería** **mil veces** **más** **a Charlie el que estaba en Rumanía con dragones que a sus** **demás** **hermanos los gemelos eran sus segundos favoritos pero volviendo al** **punto** **anterior no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar** **con** **ellos eran** **ruidosos** **y demasiado gryffindors para su** **gusto** **asi** **que no se** **mostró** **muy feliz al** **verlos** **llamar** **más** **la atención de las** **personas** **con sus voces escandalosas y sus muchos hijos pero si se** **mostró** **muy feliz al ver a draco** **bastante** **cerca con sus padres dos pura-sangre a** **toda** **regla** **lord** **malfoy era un** **hombre** **con un porte dominante y con aura natural de superioridad su esposa a su lado** **una** **black desprendía elegancia y belleza era la mejor representación de matrimonios elegidos de manera casi obsesiva por la que los Black se conocían draco** **era** **la** **perfecta** **combinación de** **malfoy y black el cabello platinado y ojos grises de los malfoy y** **mandíbula** **angular y** **nariz** **delicada de los black.**

**Harry consideró separarse de su familia para ir con draco pero** **sabía** **que si** **hacía** **eso sus** **padres** **lo decapitarian por ser** **amigo** **de** **un** **Malfoy y querer presentarse con sus** **padres** **así** **que descarto la idea e insistió a sus** **padres** **a que era** **hora** **de subir al tren** **después** **de** **unos** **minutos** **las despedidas empezaron y** **por** **fin pudieron subir al tren tristemente matt** **siguió** **a harry por el tren lo** **cual** **significaba que ron terminó sentado con ellos** **en** **la misma cabina con** **una** **leve** **mueca** **dejó** **su** **baúl** **fuera del** **camino** **y se** **sentó** **en el** **sillón** **opuesto de su hermano y su tumor rojo ellos empezaron una conversación sobre** **el** **último** **partido** **de los chudly cannons y harry se** **ocupó** **en empezar a leer un libro sobre runas** **antiguas** **intentando** **ignorar** **a Ronald y sus preguntas acerca de** **cómo** **eran las selecciones.**

* * *

**Estuvo** **secretamente aliviado cuando llegó la** **señora** **de los** **dulces** **la boca de** **Ronald** **se** **ocupó** **con comer y no hablar sobre su rata moribunda y estuvo abiertamente complacido cuando draco apareció** **por** **la puerta mirando a ronald con** **mucho** **odio** **y a harry con una sonrisa.**

_\- Al fin_ _te_ _encuentro_ _te busqué por_ _todo_ _el tren -_

**Harry sonrió y se** **levantó** **del** **asiento** **acercándose** **a** **draco** **.**

_\- Estaba considerando buscarte_ _también_ _quieres entrar? -_

**Draco** **hizo una mueca al ver a ron una ves** **más** **y harry pudo escuchar como le** **decía** **a matt "Tu hermano es amigo de un malfoy" Harry** **sonrió** **levemente ante el leve terror en la** **voz** **de ronald.**

_\- De echo estaba en otro comportamiento con mis amigos_ _no_ _quieres venir?_ _ellos_ _son_ _mejor compañía que un weasly -_

**La voz de** **draco** **era completamente disgustada al decir el** **apellido** **weasly** **escucho** **a su** **hermano** **murmurar algo a ron y** **luego** **ron chilló "el un slytherin"** **Harry** **ignoró completamente a** **Ronald** **y se** **giró** **a su hermano.**

_\- Matthew creo que_ _iré_ _con draco el_ _resto_ _del viaje_ _búscame_ _si necesitas algo si? -_

**Su hermano** **asintió** **y** **apartó** **la** **mirada** **de ellos** **rápidamente** **harry tomo su** **baúl** **empezando** **a seguir a draco por los pasillos rojos del tren.**

_\- Que bueno que llegaste draco si tenia que escuchar a Ronald_ _hablar_ _sobre_ _los chudly cannons por un minuto_ _más_ _le_ _lanzaría_ _un imperdonable -_

**Draco a su lado** **río** **y asintió pero** **luego** **alzó** **la ceja curioso.**

_-_ S _abes_ _aún_ _no me as_ _dicho_ _tu nombre?_ _aun no lo olvido_ _yo me_ _presenté_ _en_ _madam_ _malkins -_

_\- Cierto presentaciones lo lamento pero en verdad estoy dudando en presentarme en este momento todos_ _sabrán_ _quien soy en la selección pero_ _aún_ _estoy nervioso de hacerlo -_

**Draco a su lado lo miro fijamente con duda** **parecía** **realmente curioso** **ahora** **suspirando** **harry detuvo su caminar al igual que** **draco** **.**

_\- Mi nombre es Harry James Potter -_

**Los** **ojos** **de malfoy casi** **se** **salieron de su lugar ante esa introducción era obvio que** **no** **se esperaba que el fuera** **un** **potter.**

_\- TU? Un Potter? Pero como? Crei que solo_ _tenían_ _un hijo! -_

\- _Mi existencia es un_ _secreto_ _para el mundo_ _mágico_ _porque? Me temo_ _que_ _no puedo decirte por eso dudaba en presentarme draco -_

**Draco se** **congeló** **por unos segundo procesando esa información estaba** **seguro** **de** **que** **millones** **de situaciones que requerían de que** **su** **vida se** **mantuviera** **un secreto se** **pasaban** **por su mente nunca adivinaria claro.**

_\- Un Potter como no lo vi_ _antes_ _tu hermano Matthew es igual a tus padres como no conecté las pruebas -_

_\- Draco temo que esto_ _interfiera_ _en nuestra amistad que sea hijo de un Potter_ _no_ _cambia quien soy lo_ _sabes_ _verdad? -_

_\- Pero dijiste que_ _serías_ _slytherin un potter_ _nunca_ _a_ _estado_ _en slytherin -_

**Harry suspiro cansado con que todos pensaran en el como** **un** **temerario leon** **pero** **al final respondió** **draco** **le** **agradaba** **y** **quería** **dejar en** **claro** **muchas cosas.**

_\- Draco yo no soy como mi_ _familia_ _como_ _estoy_ _seguro lo as notado no soy un leon soy_ _una_ _serpiente y me gustaría que el ser hijo de_ _un_ _Potter_ _no_ _interfiera_ _en nuestra amistad -_

**Draco lo observó por unos segundos y asintió lentamente le dio una pequeña** **sonrisa** **.**

_\- Eres Harry Una_ _serpiente_ _como yo y espero que mi amigo por mucho tiempo -_

**Ambos chicos se sonrieron y siguieron su** **camino** **por el tren.**

**Eso** **había** **sido** **más** **fácil** **de** **lo que** **creyó** **.**

**Tenia un amigo que no fuera su hermano al fin.**

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini eran sin duda el grupo de** **amigos** **más** **peculiares del** **mundo** **Pansy y Draco** **parecían** **ser novios pero** **cuando** **los escucho hablar de manicuras y pedicuras se dio cuenta que eran las divas del** **grupo** **théo era...theo era simplemente serio pero tenia una aura maliciosa que te seducía y** **atraía** **Blaise era** **otra** **cosa por** **separado** **se** **reía** **abiertamente de todo y todos y** **más** **de una ves se vio a** **sí** **mismo** **riendo de manera poco elegante con el era** **fácil** **olvidar sus reacion de** **cuando** **draco** **lo** **presentó** **la** **tensión** **que** **había** **aparecido cuando les dijo lo** **mismo** **que** **a draco se** **había** **desaparecido por completo** **cuando** **Harry** **había** **hecho un** **chiste** **que** **habría** **hecho a su madre** **lavarle** **la boca con jabón.**

* * *

**El** **momento** **en que todos se** **colocaron** **sus uniformes y** **bajaron** **del tren** **fue** **bastante** **aburrida** **esperaron por unos** **segundos** **en una pequeña plataforma hasta que un semi-gigante** **llegó** **agitando una** **linterna** **.**

_-_ primer año! Primer año por aquí vamos síganme! -

**Harry** **conversó** **en** **silencio** **con su nuevo grupo de** **amigos** **mientras Hagrid los llevaba por un angosto camino hacia** **el** **lago negro antes de abordar los pequeños barcos pudo ver a su hermano conversar con ronald y otros** **chicos** **de primer** **año** **.**

**El bajar de las barcas** **causó** **que hubiera muchos gritos el heredero Longbottom casi** **había** **caído** **al agua por intentar** **atrapar** **a su rana "trevor" que intentó escapar de su agarre pero gracias a hagrid no había** **caído** **y** **estaba** **a salvo en** **el** **rocoso camino que los llevaba a Hogwarts en el que ahora caminaban.**

**Al llegar hagrid** **había** **tocado** **de manera escandalosa la** **puerta** **y una mujer alta de cabello negro con** **una** **túnica** **verde** **abrió** **la puerta.**

\- Los de primer año profesora McGonagall -

\- Gracias Hagrid desde aquí me encargo yo -

**La mujer se dio la vuelta y los** **dirigió** **dentro del castillo las** **antorchas** **aluzaban el castillo de** **piedra** **y** **había** **escaleras** **hacia la izquierda y una gran puerta a la derecha** **de** **donde** **se** **escuchaban** **millones** **de voces que eran amortiguadas** **por** **la madera la profesora McGonagall les** **dio** **las bienvenida y les** **habló** **de las diferente casas y la** **selección** **antes de desaparecer** **por** **una puerta diciéndoles que esperen su retorno.**

**Harry** **dejó** **que sus** **ojos** **explorarán a los** **demás** **chicos de primer** **año** **la** **mayoría** **parecían nerviosos weasly una ves** **más** **estaba hablando sobre la selección con su hermano** **Harry** **de verdad no** **entendía** **como su hermano** **podía** **ser** **amigo** **de Ronald bizarro sin duda.**

**Nada significativo** **sucedió** **en la ausencia** **de** **McGonagall** **más** **que los** **fantasmas** **de hogwarts que se** **habían** **presentado** **con entusiasmo.**

_\- Es_ _hora_ _la selección comenzará pronto formen una_ _línea_ _y síganme-_

**Todos siguieron a la estricta profesora hacia las grandes** **puertas** **del** **gran** **comedor Harry** **observó** **todo** **con** **interés** **las largas** **mesas** **de cada casa y la mesa de los** **profesores** **en donde dombuldor** **estaba** **sentado** **en el** **centro** **casi de inmediato los ojos** **azules** **del anciano hicieron contacto con los suyos el hombre no** **pareció** **feliz ni disgustado con su presencia** **pero** **Harry** **apartó** **la** **mirada** **cuando** **sintió** **que el hombre intento adentrarse en su mente el anciano intentaba hacer** **eso** **continuamente pero harry no era tonto y tenia buenos bloqueos mentales y odiaba tener a** **ese** **hombre** **en su mente** **antes** **de** **poder** **controlar** **su mente el** **hombre** **se** **había** **adentrado en su mente y** **había** **descubierto** **ciertas** **cosas sobre Harry y** **desde** **ese** **día** **se aseguró de bloquear al** **hombre** **de su mente** **.**

**Los de** **primer** **año** **fueron dirigidos al frente del** **comedero** **cerca de donde un banquillo con un sombrero desgastado encima el sombrero empezó a cantar sobre las** **casas** **y sus cualidades cuando** **terminó** **se** **quedó** **silenciosa** **y McGonagall les** **dio** **instrucciones** **sobre** **la** **selección** **y** **empezó** **a** **llamar** **nombres** **.**

**Cuando llego el turno de Malfoy draco camino** **hacia** **el sombrero como si** **fuera** **el** **dueño** **del** **castillo** **Harry** **y blaise se miraron con diversión el** **sombrero** **solo** **rozó** **el** **cabello** **de Malfoy cuando** **gritó** **; Slytherin!**

**Draco** **se** **sento** **junto** **a Millicent Bulstrode en la mesa de color verde** **draco** **fue seguido por** **theo y Pansy que se sentaron a su lado dejando un espacio para harry al lado de draco.**

_\- Matthew Fleamont Potter -_

**Harry** **observó** **a su hermano caminar hacia el** **banquillo** **y** **sintió** **los nervios florecer en su** **estómago** **después** **de matt** **seguía** **el el sombrero no** **tardó** **mucho en gritar; Gryffindor y** **su** **mellizo** **lo** **miró** **nerviosamente antes de ir a la mesa de los leones** **sentándose** **al lado de Seamus Finnegan.**

_\- Harry James Potter -_

_**El gran comedor** _ _**quedó** _ _**en un silencio tan profundo que se pudo escuchar a varias** _ _**personas** _ _**ahogarse** _ _**con** _ _**su propia saliva harry rodo los** _ _**ojos** _ _**y camino hacia el banquillo colocando el sombrero sobre su cabeza.** _

_\- Pero que sorpresa otro Potter que vida tan_ _interesante_ _tienes_ _Harry Potter sin duda_ _harás_ _un gran cambio a este_ _mundo_ _veamos_ _eres_ _valiente_ _como un Gryffindor pero piensas con cuidado_ _antes_ _de actuar_ _eres_ _estudioso y amas_ _aprender_ _como un Ravenclaw pero_ _eres_ _ambicioso como todo un slytherin si muy_ _interesante_ _sin_ _dudas_ _creo que te_ _irá_ _mejor en la casa de las_ _serpientes_ _; slytherin!! -_

_**El gran comedor** _ _**volvió** _ _**a quedar en silencio pero draco pansy** _ _**blaise** _ _**y theo empezaron a aplaudir su hermano hizo lo mismo desde la mesa de los leones y lentamente los** _ _**demás** _ _**slytherins empezaron a aplaudir** _ _**Harry** _ _**camino** _ _**hacia** _ _**la mesa con** _ _**orgullo** _ _**sentándose en el lugar libre al lado de draco.** _

_**Weasly fue seleccionado en gryffindor y blaise al fin se les** _ _**unió** _ _**sentándose** _ _**en medio de draco y harry casi** _ _**obligándolos** _ _**a hacerle espacio** _ _**entre** _ _**ellos ambos** _ _**chicos** _ _**con** _ _**diversión se** _ _**movieron para** _ _**darle** _ _**espacio** _ _**.** _

_**Dombuldor se** _ _**levanto** _ _**de su** _ _**silla** _ _**sonriendo como lo** _ _**hacía** _ _**siempre** _ _**.** _

_\- Bienvenidos! Bienvenidos a un_ _nuevo_ _año_ _en Hogwarts!_ _Antes_ _de empezar el banquete me gustaría_ _decirles_ _unas_ _cuantas_ _palabras_ _y estas son: Nitwit!Blubber!Oddment!_ _Tweak_ _! -_

**Todos observaron al hombre** **como** **si estuviera loco la** **mayoría** **de las serpientes miraban con disgusto al director antes de poder si quiera** **intentar** **racionalizar las** **palabras** **del** **hombre** **la comida** **apareció** **frente a ellos y** **todos** **comenzaron a** **comer** **las conversaciones en la mesa de slytherin fluyeron fácilmente** **draco** **le** **presentó** **a algunas** **chicas** **de su** **año** **; Daphne Greengrass (la** **cual** **se** **obsesionó** **rápidamente con sus** **ojos** **) a** **Tracy** **Davis y a Rhea Rowle las tres chicas eran al** **igual** **que pansy la representación de pura sangres.**

**Antes** **de dejarlos ir** **por** **la noche Dombuldor les** **había** **recordado** **; el bosque prohibido** **seguía** **prohibido la magia** **entre** **clases no** **estaba** **permitida las** **pruebas** **de** **Quidditch serian en dos semanas y que** **por** **el** **año** **el el pasillo en el tercer corredor en el lado drechero estaba prohibido a cualquiera que no quisiera morir** **una** **lenta y dolorosa muerte harry** **suspiró** **sabiendo que eso talves lo involucraba a** **el** **y su destino.**

* * *

**Antes de salir del comedor su hermano lo** **alcanzó** **disgustando** **a varios slytherins.**

_\- No_ _fue_ _tan malo como_ _creí_ _que sería -_

**Murmuro su hermano harry** **río** **rodando los** **ojos** **.**

_\- Te dije que_ _estaría_ _bien o no? Ten un_ _poco_ _de fe en_ _mi_ _hermanito -_

**Matthew** **rodó** **los ojos pero al final** **asintió** **su hermano** **miró** **a ronald el cual lo** **esperaba** **ansioso.**

_\- Me_ _tengo_ _que ir_ _Harry_ _buenas_ _noches_ _nos vemos en clases mañana -_

_\- Chao Matthew -_

**Los slytherins siguieron su** **camino** **por el castillo cada** **minuto** **se** **volvía** **más** **frío** **y** **lúgubre** **se detuvieron ante una pared de ladrillo con una** **serpiente** **dorada como decoración el** **perfecto** **murmuró** **la contraseña la cual era; Mors: todos** **entraron** **a la sala común de slytherin** **todos se adentraron** **que** **la sala** **común** **al entrar Harry se quedo maravillado al ver la hermosa y elegante decoración de la sala común las alfombras eran de un hermoso color verde con bordes dorados los** **sillones** **eran de** **terciopelo** **y** **había** **dos** **sillones** **reclinatorios** **frente a la gran chimenea alrededor** **había** **varios sillones largos y varias** **mesas** **de madera pulidas hasta la** **perfección** **y brillosas.**

 _\- Esta es la_ _sala_ _común de slytherin!-_ **la voz** **del** **perfecto** **sonó** **por la sala** **común** **llamando la atención de todos** _-_ _Los dormitorios son compartidos los de las chicas a la izquierda y los_ _de_ _varones a la derecha se tiene permitido ir a los dormitorios de_ _amigos_ _mientras sea de_ _día_ _de noche a sus camas es preferible que no duerman en la sala común pero si se quedan_ _dormidos_ _esta bien los itinerarios de los slytherins son apretados_ _así_ _que se_ _deberán_ _retirar a sus habitaciones a las 11 y permanecer_ _ahí_ _a las 5:30 de la_ _mañana_ _sonara_ _la primera alarma es para despertarlos y decirles que se vistan a las 6:30 sonara otra esta es para que todos_ _salgan_ _a la sala_ _común_ _listos_ _para irse a las 7 en punto nos iremos todos juntos al_ _comedor_ _entienden? Ahora los slytherins somos un frente unido_ _ante_ _las_ _demás_ _casas lo que pasa en la casa slytherin se queda en slytherin entienden? Si otra serpiente_ _está_ _en apuros fuera de_ _aquí_ _y necesita_ _apoyo_ _ustedes lo_ _ayudarán_ _somos_ _la_ _casa_ _oscura de Hogwarts_ _nadie_ _nos_ _defenderá de las_ _demás_ _casas_ _así_ _que nos tenemos que apoyar entre_ _nosotros_ _ahora antes_ _de_ _que vallan a_ _dormir_ _unas_ _cuantas_ _palabras_ _de_ _nuestro_ _jefe de casa Severus Snape -_

**Un** **hombre** **en** **túnica** **negra** **entró** **por una puerta que no** **había** **notado era alto con** **cabello** **largo** **y oscuro** **como** **la** **noche** **tenia leves ondulaciones** **haciéndolo** **ver extrañamente atractivo su nariz era algo ancha y a varias personas les disgustaría pero harry tembló en su lugar sus ojos negros repasaron a** **todos** **los estudiantes de primer** **año** **que se asustaron de inmediato al ver lo** **vacíos** **e indiferentes que eran sus ojos.**

**Claro harry** **siempre** **era la excepción a esta regla** **escalofríos** **recorrieron su piel haciéndolo** **suspirar** **de manera temblorosa ante la penetrante mirada del hombre que se** **posó** **sobre el por unos** **cuantos** **segundos sus** **ojos** **lo miraron con confusión pero en segundos se volvieron mucho** **más** **fríos** **y agresivos.**

**Eso** **si era nuevo el hombre lo** **miró** **con tanto odio que** **miró** **detrás** **de si mismo para** **ver** **si** **algo** **había** **pasado pero nadie** **estaba** **detrás** **de** **él** **nada** **había** **causado el aparente odio del hombre que** **había** **acelerado su** **corazón** **en** **segundos** **"La vida me odia"** **pensó** **fugazmente.**

\- Bienvenidos a Slytherin como su jefe de casa les tengo que impartir ciertas reglas uno Lo que pasa dentro de slytherin se queda en slytherin dos no me interesa lo que hagan mientras no los atrapen si los atrapan serán severamente castigados hagan lo que hagan que **NO** los atrapan cuatro espero que den lo mejor que tienen no soportaré a holgazanes y es esperado de ustedes que tengan las más altas calificaciones posibles y finalmente si llegan a tener algún problema tienen una pregunta requieren ayuda o cualquier cosa mi puerta está siempre abierta para usted les daré sus horarios durante el desayuno no lleguen tarde -

**El hombre** **volvió** **a pasar su mirada por toda la** **sala** **común y esta ves sus ojos no se** **encontraron** **Severus Snape desapareció por la misma puerta por la que** **había** **entrado** **que al parecer era su despachó harry con nerviosismo se** **giró** **a ver draco que no** **parecía** **impresionado** **con el hombre** **más** **bien tenia** **una** **pequeña** **sonrisa harry** **alzó** **la ceja y el se** **aclaró** **la** **garganta** **.**

_\- Blaise Theo y yo acordamos ser compañeros de habitación pero nos quedaba un lugar libre_ _así_ _que ven con_ _nosotros_ _-_

**El y su grupo de** **amigos** **se despidieron de las chicas (Pansy Daphne Rhea y Tracy comparten habitación) con un beso en la mejilla y bajaron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los** **chicos** **.**

**Harry** **sintió** **el** **frío** **del lugar y** **suspiró** **con una sonrisa las mazmorras estaban debajo del** **lago** **negro y** **solían** **ser la parte** **más** **fría** **del castillo algo que Harry** **encontró** **que le gustaba.**

_\- Pido la cama al lado de Harry -_

**La** **voz** **de** **draco** **lo** **sacó** **de sus pensamientos harry y los otros dos** **chicos** **alzaron las cejas y harry vio** **un** **sonrojo posarse en las** **pálidas** **mejillas del** **chico** **draco se** **cruzó** **de brazos de manera defensiva.**

_\- No me miren_ _así_ _Blaise ronca como ogro y Theo lee en la noche con un maldito lumos estoy seguro de que Harry es el_ _único_ _normal_ _al dormir o me equivoco? -_

**Harry** **río** **y tomo la cama al final de la habitación la** **más** **oscura y** **fría** **al estar cerca de la pared le hizo una señal a draco para que** **tome** **la del otro lado draco** **suspiro** **aliviado** **y se** **acercó** **a ella.**

_\- Si tanto amas estar cerca de mi draco querido no tienes que_ _mentir_ _-_

**Un ruido ahogado** **salió** **de la boca de draco y una almohada verde** **salió** **volando** **hacia** **el** **fácilmente** **la** **evadió** **riendo Harry al poco** **tiempo** **de** **conocerlos** **había** **notado** **que draco gravitaba** **hacía** **el sabia que no era de manera consciente ni con** **segundas** **intenciones draco en** **realidad** **quería** **ser su** **amigo** **y era muy** **divertido** **molestarlo** **más** **cuando lo** **amenazaba** **con su padre lo cual** **había** **pasado 4 veces en el poco** **tiempo** **que llevaban de amigos.**

**Los cuatro** **chicos** **se** **prepararon** **para dormir** **entre** **bromas y** **enojos** **de** **draco** **cuando finalmente se adentraron en sus camas las velas del dormitorio se** **apagaron** **solas alrededor de la habitación solo unas** **cuantas** **aluzaban levemente el** **área** **del** **baño** **.**

**El silencio reinó en la** **habitación** **hasta que los leves** **ronquidos** **de theo y blaise se escucharon** **podía** **escuchar al lado de** **él** **que draco** **intentaba** **dormir y se** **movió** **de lado a lado.**

_\- Harry? -_

**La voz de draco era suave casi** **tímida** **.**

_\- si? -_

_\- Tu hermano Matthew.... -_

**Draco dudo y lo escucho sentarse en la cama pudo ver el contorno del cuerpo de draco Harry hizo lo** **mismo** **sentándose y girandose a verlo.**

_\- Que pasa con el? -_

_\- En el tren me dijiste que no eras como_ _tú_ _familia pero tu y tu hermano son cercanos verdad? Y lo proteges Lo_ _noté_ _desde el segundo en que te_ _conocí_ _en Madam Malkins cuando dijo lo de ser un Gryffindor tu apartaste mi atención de el en_ _cuanto_ _me vi_ _disgustado_ _con el y_ _cuando_ _salimos del comedor y el se_ _acercó_ _todos_ _los slytherins se_ _tensaron_ _y_ _tu_ _lo pegaste a tu_ _cuerpo_ _lo estabas protegiendo -_

**Harry se** **quedó** **en** **silencio** **observando con seridad a draco** **sabía** **que el otro no** **podía** **verlo pero** **escuchó** **como se** **removió** **ante su mirada.**

_\- A que quieres llegar draco -_

**Draco en la** **oscuridad** **se** **aclaró** **la garganta** **nervioso** **.**

_\- Pero lo que el_ _dijo_ _que fue mejor de lo que esperaba....el_ _también_ _quiere protegerte no es así?Pero de que? -_

_\- Draco...-_

_\- Mira harry se que no me_ _dirás_ _pero quiero que_ _sepas_ _que_ _lo que dije es verdad espero que seamos_ _amigos_ _por mucho_ _tiempo_ _y llegues a_ _confiar_ _abiertamente en mi -_

**Harry** **río** **levemente** **y** **asintió** **.**

_\- Diablos draco creí que te_ _tendría_ _que borrar la_ _memoria_ _-_

**Un** **sonido** **entre risa y** **angustia** **se escucho en la oscuridad.**

_\- Sabes hacerlo?_ _-_

**Harry** **río** **y se** **recostó** **sobre la cama decidiendo que fue suficiente por un** **día** **.**

_\- Buenas noches Malfoy -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones-es-es-es  
> Hola amigos bueno tengo que aclarar para mi Alan (el actor de Severus) me es re atractivo jajaja hasta de snape y su nariz lo complementa u know?
> 
> Albus es bueno pero le tiene miedo a nuestro harry porque es oscuro y dios acaba de terminar en slytherin.
> 
> Draco es un amor ya lo dije y será bff de harry.
> 
> A harry sev le pareció guapo en cuanto lo vio btw le gustan mayores al wey jsjs 
> 
> Es todo creo owo


	3. Pociónes y Mascaras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está siendo publicada principalmente en Wattpad si les gustaría leerla ahí mi nombre de usuario es @Airport_hobo  
> Me reconocerán por la foto de perfil que tengo es Perturbadora para todos mis seguidores ;)

~~Pociónes y Mascaras~~

* * *

**Harry despertó antes de que sonara la primera alarma debido a su ajustada agenda solía despertar a esa hora y su alarma mental lo había despertado de un sueño.**

**Un** **sueño** **con** **ojos** **y** **túnicas** **negras** **.**

**Con un suspiro se** **levanto** **de la cama y de su** **baúl** **sacó** **un tapete gris y lo** **colocó** **sobre el suelo se sento y** **dejó** **salir todo el** **aire** **de** **su** **cuerpo** **colocó** **sus manos sobre su regazo y vacio su mente su magia** **revoloteo** **a su alrededor** **estirándose** **y sintiendo la magia antigua del castillo y de los estudiantes los pequeños animales que** **estaban** **despertando a su alrededor o** **seguían** **durmiendo.**

**Lentamente** **abrió** **los ojos sintiéndose** **más** **relajado** **se** **levantó** **del suelo y** **empezó** **a estirarse** **dejando** **salir aire de manera controlada si estuviera en casa** **saldría** **a correr pero** **ahora** **en Hogwarts tenia ciertas restricciones** **cortesía** **de Dombuldor.**

**De la nada una** **campana** **comenzó** **a sonar de un lugar indeterminado en la habitación eran las 5:30 Blaise se** **despertó** **casi de inmediato mientras el** **hacía** **su** **último** **estiramiento.**

_\- Que mierda haces Harry? -_

**Harry** **río** **levemente ante la confusión en el rostro del de piel oscura se** **levantó** **de su posición y** **guardo** **su tapete tomo su uniforme y le** **sonrió** **a su** **amigo** **.**

_\- Yoga y Meditación querido amigo -_

* * *

**A las 6:30** **todos** **estaban** **vestidos** **y subieron a la sala** **común** **las chicas** **estaban** **sentadas** **juntas** **hablando** **de lo** **frío** **que estaba y que necesitaban** **más** **mantas o enfermarian.**

_\- Saben quien no enfermara? Harry James Potter_ _encontré_ _a este chico_ _haciendo_ _ejercicio antes de la primer alarma es_ _un_ _demente -_

**Su grupo de** **amigos** **lo miraron como si estuviera loco harry solo se** **encogió** **de hombros y** **sonrió** **.**

_\- La Yoga y Meditación es_ _buena_ _para_ _la salud y la magia por si no lo_ _sabían_ _-_

 _\- No_ _ronca_ _ni lee en medio de la noche pero si hace ejercicio a las_ _cinco_ _de_ _la_ _mañana_ _sabía_ _que tenía un defecto -_

**Murmuró** **draco causando la** **risa** **de todos** **pronto** **comenzó una charla amena entre ellos** **más** **estudiantes** **empezaron** **a bajar a la sala** **común** **los perfectos bajaron** **cundo** **la** **última** **alarma** **sonó** **.**

_\- Es hora_ _vamos_ _chicos_ _-_

* * *

**Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor solo** **había** **algunos estudiantes de años** **mayores** **esparcidos por las mesas en la mesa de los profesores estaba McGonagall un hombre mitad Goblin y ....su** **jefe** **de casa que los** **repasó** **con la** **mirada** **una ves** **más** **los ojos del hombre lo vieron con odio y** **furia** **el azabache alejo la mirada en cuanto** **sintió** **algo retorciéndose en su** **estómago** **tomó** **asiento** **en la mesa de slytherin y sus amigos se sentaron a su alrededor la** **comida** **apareció** **en las** **mesas** **y** **empezaron** **a comer y hablar** **entre** **ellos.**

**Mientras** **daba** **un** **sorbo a su te un suave y** **tímido** **"hermano" se escuchó** **detrás** **de** **él** **alrededor de** **él** **los slytherins dejaron de hablar y observar con disgusto nunca** **algún** **gryffindor se** **había** **acercado a la** **mesa** **nunca habían escuchado de hermanos quedando en casas tan opuestos harry se** **aclaró** **la garganta y les mandó** **una** **mirada enojada a los de su casa que dejaron de verlos pero** **aún** **se** **veía** **el disgusto en sus expresiones.**

_\- Buenos_ _días_ _Matthew -_

_\- em buenos días -_

_\- Pasa algo? -_

**Su hermano se** **removió** **en su lugar y** **miró** **hacia la puerta del comedor draco a su lado se** **aclaró** **la garganta y se** **acercó** **a harry susurrando** **en** **su** **oído** **.**

_\- Hablen afuera pero no tardes para no irnos a_ _clase_ _sin ti -_

**Harry le** **sonrió** **levemente a su amigo y se levanto de** **la** **mesa su** **hermano** **lo** **siguió** **de cerca cuando salieron por la puerta del** **comedor** **ya a una** **distancia** **prudente del** **comedor** **.**

_-_ _ahora_ _si que pasa Matt? -_

**Su hermano suspiró pero se** **veía** **más** **relajado al no estar bajo las miradas de los pura sangre.**

_\- Esta todo bien?en tu casa? -_

**Harry** **ladeó** **la cabeza y** **miró** **a su hermano menor por 10** **minutos** **con** **ternura** **le** **sonrió** **a su hermano calmadamente.**

_\- Que te dije antes de venir Matthew?que todo_ _estaría_ _bien o no? -_

**Su hermano asintió lentamente harry se** **acercó** **y** **coloco** **su mano** **sobre** **su hombro.**

_\- Mi casa me_ _recibió_ con _brazos abiertos_ _aún_ _que_ _tu seas de gryffindor si les disgusta pero no me rechazaron ahora dime tu como te va en tu casa matt?eso me da mucha curiosidad-_

_\- Todo va bien pero muchos de mis compañeros me preguntaron que si eras malo o que si_ _estabas_ _loco solo porqué quedaste en slytherin -_

**Harry** **sonrió** **levemente** **talves** **su hermano** **era** **su** **más** **grande inspiración era** **inocente** **pero** **aún** **así** **defendía en lo** **que** **el** **creía** **lo** **cual** **incluía** **que "harry no es malo solo es demasiado inteligente" en cambio las** **personas** **como ron lo odiaban o le** **temían** **por** **ser** **calculador** **y** **distante** **pero su hermano** **nunca** **lo juzgaría era el mejor** **hermano** **del** **mundo** **sin duda.**

_\- Si te_ _hacen_ _algo malo dime y los_ _dejaré_ _colgados de un_ _árbol_ _por ti si? Les_ _mostraré_ _lo malo y loco que soy -_

**Su hermano** **río** **cuando** **le guiño el** **ojo** **pero** **asintió** **.**

_\- Bueno volvamos al comedor tu_ _aún_ _tienes_ _que comer -_

**_Cuando_ ** **_llegaron al gran_ ** **_comedor_ ** **_ya_ ** **_estaba_ ** **_mucho_ ** **_más_ ** **_lleno pues ya casi eran las ocho las clases_ ** **_empezarían_ ** **_en_ ** **_unos_ ** **_20_ ** **_minutos_ ** **_las personas los observaron fijamente en especial los_ ** **_leones_ ** **_que_ ** **_parecían que esperaban que_ ** **_empezara_ ** **_a_ ** **_lanzar_ ** **_maleficios y_ ** **_reír_ ** **_como maniático cada ves que_ ** **_abría_ ** **_la_ ** **_boca_ ** **_con_ ** **_diversión_ ** **_los hermanos se_ ** **_separaron_ ** **_y volvieron a sus mesas._ **

**Harry se** **volvió** **a sentar con draco y** **terminó** **su** **té** **que estaba** **cerca** **de** **estar** **completamente** **frío** **lo** **dejó** **de lado** **con** **una mueca y** **observó** **a draco que dejaba su conversación con Daphne** **sobre** **pociones faciles.**

_\- Todo_ _está_ _bien Harry? -_

**Todos sus** **amigos** **se interesaron en la pregunta harry** **sonrió** **y** **rodo** **los** **ojos** **.**

_\- Si todo_ _bien_ _con matt pero al parecer los_ _amigos_ _de mi hermano creen que_ _estoy_ _loco_ _así_ _que eso es divertido -_

**Los slytherins rieron ante eso cuando observo la mesa noto que todos ellos** **tenían** **sus itinerarios Harry** **frunció** **el** **ceño** **y miro a draco.**

_\- El profesor Snape ya_ _pasó_ _los itinerarios? -_

_\- Si ten_ _me_ _dio el tuyo un poco_ _después de_ _que_ _te_ _fuiste_ _-_

_-_ _Más_ _bien el segundo en que_ _se_ _fue -_

**Murmuró Blaise con burla** **enfrente** **de** **él** **Harry** **lo** **miró** **con confusión.**

_\- Espero a que me fuera_ _para_ _darnos_ _los itinerarios? -_

**Ante el asentimiento de sus amigos suspiro y miró la mesa con duda así que no estaba imaginando que el hombre lo ignoraba y lo odiaba? Ahora lo estaba evadiendo? Esto era muy raro bizarro desagradable y doloroso? No estaba seguro de porque le dolía que el hombre al que acababa de conocer literalmente la noche pasada con el que no había intercambiado palabra alguna : el hombre tenia una voz increíble ; suspirando tomó el itinerario y casi lloró al ver que su primer clase del día era Pociones con los gryffindors.**

_\- El_ _mundo_ _si que me odia -_

**Murmuró en voz baja** **blaise** **enfrente de** **él** **rió y** **acordó** **con un "Claro que lo hace".**

* * *

**El** **salón** **de pociones estaba en las mazmorras aunque no tan abajo** **como** **los dormitorios de slytherin pero** **seguía** **siendo** **frío** **y lúgubre.**

**Los slytherins** **habían** **partido del gran** **comedor** **5 minutos** **antes** **de las 8** **decididos** **a** **llegar** **primero** **al** **salón** **de pociones lo que** **habían** **logrado** **hacer pues** **eran** **los** **únicos** **ahí** **cuando llegaron** **pronto** **empezaron a** **llegar** **los gryffindor pero cada casa se mantuvo** **apartada** **excepto claro matthew con su tumor rojo que** **ahora** **venía** **con** **tumor** **irlandés** **y tumor** **nacido** **muggle (Seamus y** **Dean** **jsjs).**

**Harry** **rápidamente** **noto que** **había** **cierta tensión entre blaise y** **seamus** **no** **era** **la usual tensión de casa y se** **habían** **saludado: tensamente; con sus apellidos no le dio real impotencia hasta que draco** **río** **de manera disimulada pero no pudo preguntarle realmente de** **porque** **mierda se** **reía** **cuando el profesor Snape llegó este** **abrió** **la** **puerta** **y siseó un "entren" irritado todos hicieron lo que** **el** **hombre** **ordenó** **cada** **casa** **se sento en lugares opuestos el draco y Daphne se habían sentado en** **frente** **daphne jugando distraídamente con la manga de la** **túnica** **de harry el cual** **observaba** **al** **profesor** **de la manera** **más** **disimulada que** **podía** **.**

**El** **hombre** **mayor** **empezó** **a llamar la lista y** **cuando** **llegó** **a** **los** **apellidos** **con P** **Harry** **se** **tensó** **.**

_\- Matthew Fleamont_ **_Potter -_ **

**Harry** **cerró** **los** **ojos** **con sorpresa por la manera en que snape** **dijo** **el** **apellido potter dios que mierda estaba pasando.**

**Su** **hermano** **respondió brevemente el hombre abiertamente lo** **miró** **con disgusto.**

_\- Harry_ **_James Potter -_ **

**Harry** **alzó** **la cabeza de inmediato hacia el** **hombre** **el cual en segundos** **apartó** **la mirada de sus ojos.**

_\- Si dos_ _**Potter** _ _este_ _año como si uno no fuera suficiente -_

**Harry frunció el** **ceño** **por las palabras del hombre sin entender de verdad** **porque** **el hombre** **parecía** **odiarlo** **: parecía** **que** **a su hermano también; el hombre** **cerró** **su** **libro** **de** **golpe cuando** **terminó** **de pasar la lista el pelinegro empezó a** **caminar** **por el** **salón** **todos** **estaban** **en completo silencio esperando a que el hablara cuando lo hizo su** **voz** **tan suave como un susurro** **Harry** **sintió** **algo en su estómago que lo hizo removerse en disgusto.**

_-_ _Están_ _aquí_ _para_ _aprender_ _la sutil ciencia y la arte exacta de la creación de pociones como hay poco movimiento_ _inútil_ _de sus_ _varitas_ _muchos_ _pensarán_ _que_ _esto_ _no_ _es_ _magia no espero que alguno de ustedes entiendan la_ _belleza_ _de un_ _caldero_ _burbujeando suavemente con sus_ _humos_ _el delicado poder que corre por las venas humanas_ _engañando_ _a la_ _mente_ _entrenando los sentidos les_ _puedo_ _enseñar a embotellar fama hervir gloria incluso_ _detener_ _la_ _muerte_ _; claro si no son_ _los_ _usuales idiotas a los que suelo_ _tener_ _que enseñar"_

**Ese hombre si que** **sabía** **hablar** **no había podido** **apartar** **la** **mirada** **del hipnotizante hombre y su voz que** **aún** **que era suave se escuchaba por** **toda** **la habitación era sin duda** **bizarro** **lo mucho que le** **gustaba** **la** **voz** **del** **hombre** **que** **parecía** **querer** **arrancarle la** **cabeza** **.**

_\- POTTER -_

**Harry sabe que el y su hermano saltaron ante el** **grito** **tan repentino que** **sacó** **al ojiverde sus pensamientos** **sobre** **la** **hermosa** **voz de** **su** **profesor** **el** **cual** **ahora mismo lo** **veía** **a** **el** **y su hermano con burla** **Harry** **de inmediato se sento derecho** **aclaró** **su garganta y sin dificultad** **colocó** **su** **máscara** **de** **seridad** **que** **solía** **tener** **: desde la noche cuando llego a hogwarts no** **había** **estado** **actuando por** **primera** **ves** **en** **años** **había** **dejado** **caer** **la guardia** **pero** **era momento de enfocarse el no** **podía** **relajarse** **nunca** **podría** **el no** **había** **nacido** **para** **eso;**

_\- Si_ _profesor_ _? -_

**Harry** **pudo** **notar** **a draco a su** **lado** **mirarlo fijamente su** **voz** **sonaba** **vacía** **y neutral como en madam malkins Harry lo ignoró y** **mantuvo** **su mirada sobre su** **profesor** **el cual se** **había** **enfocado en el cuando** **habló** **.**

_-_ _Joven_ _Potter_ _al_ _menos_ _uno_ _responde_ _cuando se le llama -_

_\- Es algo confuso profesor lo sentimos no_ _sabíamos_ _a_ _cuál_ _se_ _refería_ _puede aclararlo_ _por favor_ _? -_

**El** **hombre** **frente** **a** **él** **no reacciono verdaderamente a su repentino cambio de comportamiento era obvio que harry** **estaba** **siendo sincero no se burlaba en ese** **momento** **Harry James Potter era un cascarón** **vacío** **que** **respondía sin sentimientos ni con la edad que tenía era solo alguien que** **esperaba** **a ser** **moldeado** **a sus espectativas.**

\- Usted Potter por ahora al menos dígame que adquirirá si agrego _polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo_

\- poción de muertos vivientes es la poción de sueño más poderosa profesor -

\- nombre una poción que contenga piel de boomslang-

\- La piel de boomslang es el ingrediente principal de la poción de multijugos siendo bastante complica y consumidora de tiempo para preparar la poción le permite al consumidor tomar la apariencia de otra persona para eso la poción tiene que incluir una parte de dicha persona usualmente un cabello o uñas lo cual es añadido al final el consumidor volverá a su verdadera apariencia al cabo de una hora -

\- Dígame en donde puedo encontrar bezoar -

\- El Bezoar se encuentra dentro del estómago de una cabra neutraliza la mayoría de los venenos....señor -

**Con cada respuesta que daba el** **profesor** **parecía** **estar** **debatiéndose consigo mismo** **parecía** **sorprendido pero molesto al final** **parecía** **complacido y se dirigió a su** **hermano** **esta vez** **el** **cual** **estaba** **tenso pero** **listo** **para** **responder al profesor.**

_-_ _Para_ _evitar confusiones a_ _usted_ _lo_ _llamaré_ _Fleamont me entienden Potters? -_

**El pelirrojo se** **veía** **sorprendido** **pero** **asintió diciendo "si profesor".**

\- Dígame cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y matanza de lobo?-

**Su** **hermano** **se tensó levemente** **pero** **con voz increíblemente** **segura** **le** **respondió** **.**

\- _acónito y matanza de lobo son la misma_ _planta_ _la_ _flor_ _es muy toxica y debe ser tratada con cuidado también es el ingrediente principal de la poción mata-lobos una poción nueva que les permite a los lobos mantener la cordura durante la luna llena -_

**El hombre** **asintió** **y** **volvió** **a su lugar al** **frente** **del escritorio.**

_\- 5_ _puntos_ _a slytherin por cada respuesta correcta 10 para gryffindor -_

**La clase comenzó** **debían** **hacer una poción** **bastante** **simple** **para** **curar ampollas por quemaduras Draco y Daphne hablaron** **durante** **el** **proceso** **pero** **no pudieron** **conseguir** **muchas respuestas de harry desde que** **había** **colocado su** **máscara** **y se** **enfocaba** **en cortar cada ingrediente a la perfección.**

**Al** **final** **de la** **clase** **solo ellos algunos slytherins y su hermano** **habían** **logrado la poción la** **cual** **habían** **embotellado y** **habían** **entregado al** **profesor** **para** **calificarlas.**

**El** **camino** **a transfiguracion fue tenso sus** **amigos** **hablaban** **pero** **el** **encontró** **que estaba teniendo** **problemas** **en intentar** **volver** **a** **actuar** **natural** **después** **de** **haber** **vuelto** **a su papel de** **toda** **su vida** **sabia** **que su hermano** **había** **intentando alcanzarlo** **pero** **lo** **había** **evitado fácilmente nadie le** **había** **preguntado directamente** **sobre** **su cambio solo le habían preguntado que si estaba "bien" la respuesta** **más** **fácil** **y que** **solía** **decir** **salió** **de sus labios** **antes** **de** **poder** **pensar** **en** **verdad** **si estaba bien.**

* * *

**Al llegar la hora de** **comer** **harry estaba hambriento** **pero** **cansado no** **recordaba** **lo** **agotador** **que era ponerse esa** **máscara** **aún** **se** **sentía** **tenso y fuera de lugar** **pero** **lo disimulada a la** **perfección** **tanto** **que** **draco** **dejó** **de** **verlo** **con preocupación** **pero** **no pudo** **decir** **lo** **mismo** **de su hermano.**

**Estaba comiendo lo poco** **que** **se había servido** **cuando** **sus** **amigos** **dejaron de hablar y miraron a** **algo** **detrás** **de** **él** **harry se** **giró** **suspirando** **como** **el esperaba** **ahí** **estaba su** **hermano** **.**

**Cansado y sin querer realmente pelear** **con** **Matthew se levanto de su lugar.**

_\- No me esperen los_ _veré_ _en DCAO (defensa contra las artes oscuras) -_

**Su** **hermano** **lo intento agarrar** **por** **el brazo** **pero** **lo** **pensó** **mejor** **y** **alejó** **la mano con un gesto resignado empezó a** **caminar** **hacia la** **entrada** **harry lo** **siguió** **sintiendo las miradas de sus** **amigos** **y una** **extraña** **penetrante** **mirada** **que no** **sabía** **de** **quién** **era.**

**Cuando su hermano se detuvo frente a** **una** **pared** **sin** **pinturas** **entendió** **que** **esa** **seria** **una de "esas" conversaciones y no** **queria** **que nadie** **además** **de** **ellos** **escuchara.**

_\- Matthew es realmente esto necesario? -_

_-_ _ambos_ _sabemos que lo es -_

_\- si claro -_

**Su hermano** **suspiró** **y lo** **observó** **como** **solo el** **podía** **.**

\- Odio cuando entras en modo rouge bisou -

**Harry rodo los ojos ante el estupido nombre que su hermano le** **había** **dado a su** **máscara** **no** **tenia** **sentido** **para** **ser honestos** **pero** **su** **hermano** **amaba** **nombrar** **cosas en** **francés** **solo porque sonaban elegantes.**

_\- Harry ambos lo sabemos te pusiste tu_ _máscara_ _el_ _segundo_ _en que el que Snape te_ _habló_ _directamente y_ _aún_ _cuando_ _no te hablaba_ _seguías_ _siendo un cascarón y_ _por_ _eso huiste de_ _mi_ _lose -_

**El ojiverde se** **negó** **rotundamente a admitir que su hermano tenia la** **razón** **así** **que negando le** **sonrió** **a su hermano.**

_\- No_ _huí_ _de_ _ti_ _estas loco....-_

 _\- Por dios harry_ _somos_ _hermanos hemos estado juntos desde_ _bebés_ _te conozco se_ _quien_ _eres_ _aún_ _que_ _me lo ocultes pero aún así sientes la necesidad de alejarte de mi no_ _tienes_ _que actuar de esa manera conmigo -_

**Harry suspiro cansado bajo la mirada y agradeció a** **todo** **lo sagrado** **cuando** **escucho que varias** **personas** **estaban moviéndose era** **hora** **de clase girandose se** **alejó** **de** **su hermano.**

**-** _Adiós Matthew -_

**Podía** **ser** **todo** **para** **los** **demás** **podía** **ser** **carismático o cariñoso educado o amable** **podía** **ser** **tierno o hiriente** **podía** **ser todo menos el si mismo en realidad nunca** **había** **pensado** **que tenía una verdadera personalidad** **siempre** **eran** **máscaras** **de las expectativas de los** **demás** **por** **eso** **había** **odiado cuando su hermano le** **había** **temido** **en uno de sus entrenamientos.**

**Porque** **en esos** **momentos** **es** **cuando** **se sentia más cómodo en su propia piel.**

**Y eso lo asustaba.**

* * *

**El** **segundo** **en que** **draco** **lo vio se le** **lanzó** **encima** **claro** **no literalmente:** **habían** **establecido que a Harry no le gustaba ser tocado;** **pero** **solo le** **pregunto** **"Que paso?"**

**Harry confiaba en** **personas** **lo hacia pero no confiaba plenamente en** **nadie** **así** **que** **cuando** **draco** **le** **pregunto eso su** **primer** **reacion fue mentir** **decir** **nada** **pero** **al** **ver** **la verdadera preocupación del heredero malfoy solo** **pudo** **sonreír.**

_\- De que_ _me_ _sirve_ _protegerlo si el_ _corre_ _directamente hacia_ _el_ _peligro_ _eh? -_

**Draco** **abrió** **los** **ojos** **cómicamente al darse** **cuenta** **que harry estaba siendo honesto** **aún** **cuando** **parecía** **broma su mirada parecia muy alarmada** **cuando** **proceso que** **se** **llamó** **a** **sí** **mismo** **el** **peligro** **pero el** **rubio** **simplemente le** **sonrió** **y se encogió de hombros.**

_\- Algunas personas aman lo peligroso -_

* * *

**El profesor Quirril era sin duda un completo desastre no** **había** **nada** **especial** **del** **hombre** **al menos de manera significativa** **tenia** **un** **turbante** **en su cabeza** **que** **olía** **horriblemente a ajo y algo** **más** **según** **Quirril era** **para** **alejar al príncipe vampiro de Albania tristemente los vampiros amaban el aroma del ajo.**

**Pero lo interesante** **del** **hombre** **no** **era su insoportable tartamudeo ni su turbante mal oliente si no lo que estaba dentro de su** **cabeza** **:** **para** **ser un profesor contra las artes oscuras sus** **defensas** **de Occumulancia eran inexistentes; casi** **todos** **sus pensamientos eran sobre robar algo** **obedecer** **a alguien y revivir a alguien no estaba seguro de que hablaba pues la cabeza del hombre era un completo desastre pensaba en algo y el pensamiento quedaba sin terminar distraído por otro nuevo pensamiento era** **casi** **como la mente de un** **niño** **con poco ordenó y con nula capacidad de mantener un pensamiento era bizarro** **sin** **duda.**

* * *

**Al** **final** **del** **día** **su mente estaba en** **completa** **orden** **había** **tenido** **que** **separarse** **de sus** **amigos** **por** **una hora** **para** **poder** **meditar y conseguir** **calmar** **su mente una ves** **más** **su actitud se** **había** **calmado de manera significativa y ahora era** **más** **natural ser lo** **más** **cercano a su** **propia** **personalidad** **que** **podía** **ser con sus** **amigos** **.**

**Cuando entraron a la sala** **común** **Harry se** **dejó** **caer** **en el reclinador** **frente** **a la chimenea suspirando draco se sento en el otro y sus** **amigos** **encontraron asiento lo** **más** **cerca** **posible** **a ellos.**

_\- Chicos_ _díganme_ _la verdad -_

**Sus** **amigos** **a su alrededor se pusieron** **serios** **pero** **seguían** **curiosos Harry los miro con burla.**

_\- Creen que el profesor Snape me odie? -_

**Hubo un** **pequeño** **silencio** **hasta que todos empezaron a** **reír** **llamando** **la atención de algunos** **de** **sus** **compañeros** **harry** **rodo** **los** **ojos** **pero** **sonrió** **levemente.**

_\- Si me odia eh? -_

_\- mucho -_ **dijo Draco.**

_\- totalmente -_ **murmuro Blaise.**

_\- con pasión -_ **Daphne hablo entre risas.**

_\- te detesta -_ **sonrio Pansy** **encantada** **.**

_\- aborrece -_ **murmuró serio Theo.**

**Harry** **río** **ante las** **respuestas** **de sus amigos y nego** **levemente** **sabía** **que ellos lo** **decían** **de broma** **aunque** **fuera real snape** **sentía** **todo eso hacia el estaba** **seguro** **talves** **hasta** **hacía** **su hermano y no** **tenia** **idea de porque necesitaba entender** **quería** **entender** **porque** **ese hombre ese hombre** **que** **hacia a su** **corazón** **acelerarse su estómago removerse con mariposas** **asesinas** **.**

_-_ _Espero_ _que me_ _odia_ _de manera_ _justificada_ _pero conociendo mi suerte eso no pasará -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones-es-es-es 
> 
> Hola soy yo bueno
> 
> Harry y sus máscaras el fue criado de cierta manera que le enseñó que era más fácil actuar como alguien esperaba que actuara y sus máscaras an estado en su vida por años tantos años que perdió su verdadera personalidad su identidad y el segundo en que snape los miro con burla se dio cuenta que con el no podía verse vulnerable tenia que estar vacío y dejar que el lo llenara de sus espectativas para poder comportarse de esa manera.
> 
> Pero cuando intento volver a actuar natural se le hizo difícil ya saben después de tanto tiempo no actuó si no fue el mismo por primera ves y no sabe como volver a eso ya al final del día comenzó a volver a actuar naturalmente.
> 
> Harry fue entrenado en lo más legal de la magia negra y muchas cosas ilegales por si mismo y entre ello la Occumulancia y legitimes y por eso pudo ver lo que pasaba en la cabeza de quirril pero como el lord está en su cabeza sus pensamientos son torpes y desastrosos esta re asustado el wey.
> 
> El nombre que matt le pone a la máscara de harry no tiene sentido solo suena cool literalmente significa labios rojos en francés so lo hace porque suena coo.
> 
> A Harry le duele cuando snape lo mira con odio eso es lo que siente en su estómago pero es un nene de 11 no sabe ni que pedo el wey.
> 
> Sev decidió que matt sería solo Fleamont ya que ese nombre no estaba del todo relacionado con james y en cambio llamar a harry James talves sería mucho peor por eso a él lo llamara potter y a matt Fleamont.
> 
> Eso es todo por hoy owo disfruten.


	4. Gritos y Consecuencias

~~Gritos y Consecuencias~~

* * *

**El** **primer** **mes en hogwarts** **había** **sido parecido al** **primer** **día** **su** **hermano** **preocupado** **por el pero gradualmente se relajaba con el** **pasar** **de los** **días** **sus queridos amigos se burlaban del dolorosamente** **obvio** **odio que su jefe de casa y profesor de pociones le** **mostraba** **a el y a su** **hermano** **.**

**Halloween era en dos** **días** **y no estaba relativamente emocionado** **odiaba** **ver todos esos disfraces que los muggles usaban burlándose de las criaturas** **de** **su mundo los** **vampiros** **los lobos sirenas e incluso se** **vestían** **de magos y hacían a las brujas ver como criaturas horribles y malvadas** **así** **que si no amaba Halloween samhain era otro asunto harry era una** **persona** **de tradiciones y samhain** **siempre** **había** **sido** **celebrada** **en la casa potter** **aún** **mientras** **estuvieran** **prohibidos y clasificados como** **oscuros** **su padre era** **un** **pura** **sangre** **y lo** **había** **celebrado** **toda** **su vida** **pero** **estaba relativamente nervioso de** **cómo** **sería** **celebrado en hogwarts conociendo a dombuldor tendrían que vestirse de criaturas como los muggles.**

**Ese** **día** **estaba teniendo un mal** **día** **en** **la noche Blaise** **había** **decidido que** **quería** **hablar :gritar; en medio** **de** **la** **noche** **y no lo** **habían** **podido** **despertar** **porque** **al** **parecer** **pateaba y** **golpeaba** **cuando pasaba** **así** **que habían** **tenido** **que esperar a que se** **calmara** **lo cual** **tardó** **algunas** **horas** **todos estaban** **agotados** **cuando** **sonó** **la primera** **alarma** **.**

**Su desayuno** **había** **sido basado en un desayuno típico de Escandinavia** **que** **había** **sido** **más** **pescado que desayuno y el odiaba el pescado** **así** **que no** **había** **comido mucho de ello su hermano estaba siendo extrañamente** **molesto** **y draco estaba** **triste** **porque** **su madre** **había** **peleado con** **su** **padre otra ves daphne y pansy al** **parecer** **habían** **sincronizado sus** **días** **del mes y estaban de** **un** **horrible humor tomando** **té caliente** **sin** **parar** **y theo no era la mejor** **compañía cuando** **acababa de terminar de leer un libro que le gustaba** **.**

**Y no** **ayudaba** **que tenia dos horas de pociones con snape y los gryffidiotas si ahora los llamaba** **así** **porque** **es lo que** **eran** **idiotas** **había** **colgado** **a dos idiotas después de que intentaron acorralarlo y forzarlo a "revelar" que era seguidor de voldemort se** **había** **reído** **en sus caras y los** **había** **colgado de lo** **más** **alto** **que** **encontró** **en el** **momento** **y ese objeto eran las** **puertas** **del gran comedor dombuldor lo** **había** **estado observándo como si fuera a volverse una** **serpiente** **en cualquier momento lo cual no sucedió** **así** **que lo** **había** **dejado en paz** **después** **de eso.**

**Así** **que estaba teniendo un mal** **día** **y** **sentía** **esa** **conocida** **puncada en la parte trasera de su cabeza sabia lo que** **venía** **y por Merlín no estaba listo** **para** **una** **migraña** **.**

**Al llegar a pociones** **sabía** **que estaba tarde toco la puerta de madera y intento colocar su máscara lo mejor que pudo pero estaba cansado la puerta se** **abrió** **de golpe snape estaba parado** **ahí** **observando con desdén ocultando el odio.**

_\- Llega tarde_ **Potter**

_\- Perdón profesor no_ _volverá_ _a pasar -_

**El** **hombre** **lo** **dejó** **pasar** **con una mueca torcida de disgusto** **.**

_-_ _Más_ _le vale tome asiento deje de gastar el tiempo -_

**Harry** **buscó** **asiento con** **sus** **amigos** **pero** **estos lo miraron con** **pena** **sabia que no** **había** **hablado con ellos en todo el** **día** **así** **que no los culpaba del todo** **que no los guardara un lugar de seguro pensaban que no** **vendría** **.**

**Su fastidio se** **elevó** **cuando vio que el unico lugar disponible era al lado de Hermione Granger la** **única** **persona en el mundo que intentaba ser mejor que el la** **única** **que se empeñaba en decir que el** **hacía** **trampa** **solo** **por** **que ella no** **podía** **hacer** **lo que el la nacida muggle que** **creía** **que ella lo** **sabía** **todo cuando no era** **más** **que una rata de** **librería** **sin** **amigos** **.**

**Con irritación se sento a su lado la chica** **parecía** **igual de** **disgustada** **que el pero no se dirigieron la palabra** **nunca** **lo** **hacían** **: si el llegaba a decirle algo alguien en verdad creria que era seguidor de Voldemort;**

_\- Como_ _decía_ _antes_ _de la llegada del_ _señor_ _potter espero que tengan mucho cuidado con esta poción -_

**Harry** **observo** **las instrucciones en el pisaron y se dio cuenta de que era una** **pócima** **que** **despreciaba era grumosa y dejaba** **todo** **pegajoso el caldero no podía** **ser** **lavado** **con magia y** **tendría** **que** **hacerlo** **a mano** **antes** **de irse lo que significa que** **tendría** **que acabar la** **poción** **antes** **de** **tiempo** **.**

**Suspirando profundamente se levantó y fue por los ingredientes que necesitaría los seleccionó de manera** **cuidadosa** **pociones** **siempre** **había** **sido su tema** **favorito** **al igual que** **cocinar** **y se le daba igual de natural que los** **hechizos** **volvió** **a su lugar granger** **había** **tomado el** **caldero** **el agua destilada** **los** **cuchillos y tablas** **para** **cortar.**

**-** _Enciende el_ _fuego_ _yo_ _cortaré_ _los ingredientes -_

**Granger** **rodo** **los** **ojos** **pero** **hizo lo dicho harry comenzó a cortar** **todo** **con** **rapidez pero con experiencia y facilidad** **mientras** **lo** **hacía** **le dejaba a granger agregar las** **cosas** **al caldero** **todo** **iba** **bien** **nada malo estaba pasando hasta** **que** **vio que granger** **estaba** **apunto** **de agregar los escarabajos** **sabía** **que la** **poción** **los necesitaba** **pero** **tenían que estar finamente molidos y agregar los al** **final** **....al** **final** **mierda.**

_\- ESPERA GRANGER NO -_

**Antes de** **poder** **evitarlo granger** **dejó** **caer los escarabajos** **dentro** **del caldero el agua se** **tornó** **morada y empezó a burbujear de manera violenta por** **instinto** **lanzó** **un protego sin varita a su hermano** **que** **estaba** **enfrente de** **ellos** **y luego** **se** **tiró** **al piso jalando la** **túnica** **de granger ambos** **cayendo** **al** **piso** **justo cuando el caldero** **explotó** **.**

**El** **caldero** **explotó varios gritos de sorpresa se escucharon y su hermano y** **amigos** **gritando su nombre su mirada rabiosa y molesta se** **concentró** **en granger que** **observaba** **el caldero destruido.**

_\- QUE MIERDA PENSABAS GRANGER!! -_

**Los** **ojos** **aterrados de** **granger** **se encontraron** **con** **los suyos y ella de inmediato se** **encogió** **asustada** **ante** **la oscuridad en los ojos verdes del** **color** **de** **la maldición asesina.**

_\- QUE NO PUEDES LEER UNAS SIMPLES INSTRUCCIONES? ERES TAN INÚTIL? O TU CABEZA ESTA TAN VACIA COMO TU VIDA SOCIAL? NERD PRETENCIOSA -_

**Todo el** **salón** **estaba** **en silencio excepto por la** **respiración** **acelerada de harry y** **los** **suaves** **sollozos** **de granger y casi como si snape saliera de un trance reaccionó levantando a granger por el** **brazo** **con** **rudeza** **pero** **sus** **ojos** **no se** **apartaron** **de la figura salvaje de Harry.**

_\- Señor Potter_ _cálmese_ _-_

**La mirada furiosa de** **Harry** **se enfoco en los** **ojos** **oscuros** **de snape el cual tenia** **una** **mirada completamente dura pero cada unos** **segundos** **apartaba la mirada Para ver** **algún** **punto del rostro del chico pero no sus ojos el hecho de que el hombre en** **esos** **momentos** **aún** **no** **podía** **ni verlo a los ojos hizo que un enojo nuevo burbujeara en su estómago.**

_\- QUE ME CALME PROFESOR? ESO QUIERE? PUES VÁYASE A LA MIERDA!AL MENOS CUANDO ME HABLE MIREME A LOS OJOS! TENGA LA DECENCIA DE HACERLO Y TALVEZ CONSIDERARÉ HACER LO QUE USTED DIGA! -_

**Todos se congelaron ante eso nunca habían pensado** **que** **alguien como harry alguien usualmente serio** **podía** **responderle de esa manera al profesor mas temido era simplemente impensable y la** **expresión en** **el** **rostro de** **snape el que** **claramente no** **sabía** **que decir era simplemente irreal.**

_\- PORQUÉ SEGÚN LO QUE GRANGER DICE ELLA NUNCA SE EQUIVOCA Y MIRE LO QUE HIZO!PUDO HABER LASTIMADO SERIAMENTE A ALGUIEN PERO A ELLA NO LE INTERESA MIENTRAS ELLA SIEMPRE TENGA LA RAZON -_

**Granger** **abrió** **los** **ojos** **al** **darse** **cuenta** **de que** **el** **estaba** **molesto** **por el daño que pudo causar y no por su error.**

_\- SI TAN SOLO DEJARAS DE CREER QUE LO SABES TODO Y DEJAR DE ACTUAR COMO UNA MOCOSA TALVES PODRIAS APRENDER DE VERDAD ALGO IMPORTANTE COMO EL TENER CUIDADO Y DARTE CUENTA QUE NO TODO ES UNA MALDITA COMPETENCIA!! -_

**Todo estaba en completo silencio** **como** **si nadie supiera reaccionar a esa mirada** **salvaje** **y esas** **palabras** **que eran** **verdaderas** **.**

**Al parecer** **todo** **el ruido** **había** **atraído** **la atención de Filch el cual había ido por Dombuldor el cual estaba parado en la puerta su** **mirada** **llena de tristeza.**

_\- Vamos Harry -_

**Su** **voz** **era suave y** **llena** **de empatía harry** **miró** **una** **última** **ves a Snape antes de ir** **hacia** **la** **puerta** **dombuldor** **colocó** **su mano en su** **hombro** **y lo** **guió** **hacia el** **pasillo** **bajo la mirada de las** **dos** **casas de hogwarts.**

**Nadie sabia exactamente que acababa de** **pasar** **la voz de harry estaba llena de** **emoción** **cruda** **de dolor y preocupación nadie realmente** **podría** **entender** **que pasó nadie excepto matthew que tenia** **lágrimas** **en los** **ojos** **y una mirada** **llena** **de dolor.**

**En** **cuanto snape** **aparto** **la mirada** **salió** **del** **salón** **sin que** **nadie** **sa diera cuenta.**

* * *

**La oficina de Dombuldor estaba llena de cosas extrañas** **diferentes** **aparatos** **mágicos** **algunas cosas muggles y un hermoso** **fénix** **lo** **había** **estado observando fijamente por** **más** **de 5** **cuando** **dombuldor al** **fin** **aclaró** **su garganta y decidió** **hablar** **.**

_\- Que fue lo que ocurrió Harry -_

**Murmuro el anciano el mencionado solo** **suspiro** **y se sento frente al escritorio completamente agotado.**

_\- Granger olvido que los escarabajos deben de ser_ _molidos_ _fue muy_ _tarde_ _cuando me di cuenta -_

_\- Porque te molestase tanto? Nunca_ _te_ _e visto de_ _esa_ _manera hijo -_

**Harry suspiro el hombre tenia** **razón** **nunca** **había** **perdido la cabeza de esa manera y** **por** **algo tan simple como un accidente pero todo lo que** **había** **pasado** **a** **través** **del** **día** **había** **sido demasiado estaba cansado y enojado...triste.**

_\- Nose que me_ _paso_ _señor_ _solo estaba tan enojado snape nos advirtió de que era_ _peligrosa_ _y yo solo pude pensar en matt en todos los que estaban alrededor de_ _nosotros_ _alguien pudo_ _haber_ _salido muy herido y yo....no puedo dejar que n...nadie los dañe e...es mi obligación -_

**Harry finalmente se** **había** **roto** **ante** **la presión justo como su familia** **había** **esperado claro ellos creyeron que se volvería loco no que lloraría de esa manera.**

**El anciano suspiro con tristeza sabía que la responsabilidad que harry tenia era pesada el sabía que harry estaba listo para morir asesinando a Voldemort y sabía que harry se estaba preparando a si mismo para el matadero incluso estaba preparando a su familia para que el dolor por su muerte fuera menor pero todo eso era demasiado para un niño con un destino tan grande solo tenia 11 años y estaba sufriendo tanto como un adulto lo haría y lo hacía solo.**

_\- Hijo puede que sea tu destino_ _pero_ _tienes a muchas_ _personas_ _que te aman_ _personas_ _que te_ _apoyarán_ _hasta en los peores momentos y eso lo sabes pero los alejas porque los_ _alejas_ _-_

_\- Tengo_ _miedo_ _a no_ _poder_ _salvarlos_ _no poder ser lo que_ _esperan_ _de_ _mí_ _lo que necesitan que sea dombuldor por dios que_ _Salvador_ _sere si causo la propia muerte de mi hermano? Que_ _pasara_ _si pierdo el control justo como lo hizo Voldemort? No soy el o_ _sí_ _? Merlín estoy tan perdido que ni_ _en_ _el mapa de los merodeadores me encontraría -_

**El azabache** **pasó** **sus dedos** **por** **sus** **ojos secando los** **rastros** **de** **lágrimas** **de sus** **ojos** **.**

_\- Le_ _grité_ _al profesor Snape me arrancara la cabeza en_ _cuanto_ _pueda_ _pero me lo merezco supongo -_

_\- No_ _del_ _todo harry sabes hay_ _una_ _razón por la que severus te odia -_

**Harry de inmediato** **alzó** **la** **cabeza** **interesado al fin** **sabría** **porqué snape lo** **odiaba** **tanto** **?.**

_\- De que habla?usted lo sabe? -_

_-_ _Claro_ _que lose hijo severus no te odia a ti odia a_ _tu_ _padre -_

**Harry** **parpadeó lentamente a su** **padre** **?claro** **tenían** **alrededor de la misma edad no? Y ambos** **habían** **estado en hogwarts...oh**

_\- Mi_ _padre_ _lo molestaba en la_ _escuela_ _no es_ _así_ _? Claro debi_ _saberlo_ _por la manera en la que dice mi_ _segundo_ _nombre la vida me odia lo repito -_

**El** **anciano** **río** **abiertamente ante esa respuesta harry** **rodo** **los** **ojos** **ante lo feliz que era** **ese** **hombre** **come caramelos.**

_\- Si lo molestaba en sus_ _años_ _pero lo_ _odia_ _más_ _por_ _algo_ _que hizo algo que nunca pudo perdonar -_

**Harry** **frunció** **el** **ceño** **confundido sabia lo suficiente de su** **padre** **para** **saber** **que** **antes** **de** **salir** **con su madre era un** **total** **desastre** **al igual que su padrino sirius el que estaba** **más** **calmado** **desde** **que** **remus el** **padrino** **de matt lo** **aceptara** **como pareja.**

_-_ _Que_ _fue? Muy malo? -_

_\- Tu_ _padre_ _le_ _salvó_ _la vida -_

**Harry se** **esperaba** **todo** **menos eso para** **ser** **honestos dios si ronald le** **salvara** **la vida** **estaría** **furioso** **pero** **aún** **así** **tenia** **que haber** **más** **que** **eso** **poruqe** **nunca** **podia** **verlo a los** **ojos** **? Y porque lo evitaba** **como** **a la** **peste** **fuera de la** **clase** **? El anciano** **frente** **a** **él** **sonrió ese** **brillo** **en su** **mirada** **había** **vuelto y harry recordó porque odiaba tanto al** **hombre** **.**

_\- Esa es una_ _historia_ _que no_ _contaré_ _hijo_ _mío_ _ahora que te sientes mejor vuelve a tu dormitorio y descansa_ _después_ _de comer -_

**Harry se** **levantó** **rodando los** **ojos** **pero** **asintió** **abrió** **la** **puerta** **de la oficina pero** **antes** **de salir dombuldor le** **habló** **.**

_\- Puede que te sientas perdido ahora harry_ _pero_ _no_ _será_ _así_ _por_ _siempre_ _la vida es_ _hermosa_ _vivela un poco_ _para_ _eso naciste -_

**Harry sonrió levemente y se** **giró** **para** **ir** **antes de** **cerrar la** **puerta** **murmuro.**

_\- Gracias anciano -_

* * *

**Cuando entro al gran comeder la mesa de slytherin y gryffindor** **quedaron** **en** **silencio** **el azabache ignoro las** **miradas** **y con** **paso** **elegante camino** **hacia** **la mesa de gryffindor sus ojos fijos en la espalda de** **granger** **la cual parecía estar siendo incomodamente consolada** **por** **Matthew su hermano al instante lo** **notó** **mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.**

_\- Estoy bien matthew dombuldor me recordó lo que conyegaba_ _mi destino_ _así_ _que_ _vengo_ _a disculparme_ _contigo_ _granger_ _-_

**La chica de cabello** **café** **lo** **miró** **sorprendido pero** **empezó** **a negar.**

_\- No_ _te_ _tienes que_ _disculpar_ _tenias_ _razón_ _sobre lo que_ _decías_ _estaba_ _celosa_ _de que_ _fueras_ _mejor que yo en todo y no_ _estaba_ _prestando_ _la debida atención a la_ _poción_ _y_ _alguien_ _pudo_ _salir_ _herido justo como_ _dijiste_ _-_

**Harry se** **sintió** **impresionado de lo** **madura** **que sonaba la chica** **parecía** **que en el** **poco** **tiempo desde el accidente** **había** **realmente recapacitado.**

_-_ _Aún_ _así_ _no debi gritar todas_ _esas_ _cosas_ _hirientes_ _estaba cansado y muy irritado no es escusa pero_ _no_ _eres_ _una_ _nerd no_ _tienes_ _la_ _cabeza_ _vacía_ _y_ _tienes_ _a mi hermano intentando_ _hacerte_ _sentir_ _mejor_ _no_ _tendrás_ _una mejor amistad que_ _esa_ _y talves muera cuando el profesor snape_ _me_ _regañe_ _hoy_ _pero_ _por lo que me quede de vida te ofrezco_ _mi_ _amistad -_

**Hermione** **río** **levemente y** **acepto** **su mano con** **una** **sonrisa sincera.**

_\- acepto tu amistad Harry -_

**El azabache le sonrió levemente y** **volvió** **a su mesa** **cuando se** **sentó** **Daphne y Pansy se lanzaron a abrazarlo ignorando las suaves protestas de harry ante el contacto ellas lo "consolaron" diciendo que era un** **bebe** **lleno de dolor y que** **tenían** **que protegerlo.**

_\- Chicas de que hablan? Me_ _están_ _avergonzando -_

**Era** **verdad** **varios slytherins estaban** **viéndolos** **con burla y algunas de las chicas** **parecían** **querer unirse a sus dos amigas para "consolarlo" no era** **secreto** **que** **en** **el** **corto** **tiempo** **que** **había** **estado en hogwarts muchas** **niñas** **se** **habían** **interesado en el heredero Potter** **el** **cual no les** **prestaba** **ni la** **más** **mínima atención Daphne y pansy eran las** **únicas** **chicas en** **su vida.**

_\- No_ _nos_ _habíamos_ _dado cuenta_ _antes_ _pero ahora lo vemos -_

**Harry suspiró sin entender** **realmente** **pero** **sabía** **que en pociones** **había** **sonado relativamente vulnerable** **así** **que solo pudo suponer que ellas estaban hablando sobre ello y estaban en modo madre Osó protegiendo a su "vulnerable" cachorro.**

_\- Me dejan una mano libre?_ _Tengo_ _que comer -_

**Pansy solto su mano pero se sostuvo de su antebrazo harry** **comenzó** **a comer tranquilamente sus** **amigos** **a su alrededor dudaron por unos segundos pero empezaron a comer y una conversación** **animada** **sobre** **quidditch comenzó** **todos** **olvidando el incidente de** **hacía** **una hora.**

* * *

**Cuando** **había** **terminado de comer se** **había** **retirado a su dormitorio en donde** **procedió** **a escribirle una carta a su** **padre** **.**

** _ Hola Padre Madre se que no e mandado muchas cartas  ** ** pero ** ** esto no es una carta para hablar sobre  ** ** cómo ** ** estoy ustedes dos estuvieron en hogwarts al igual que el  ** ** tío ** ** sirius y remus pero también estuvo alguien  ** ** más ** ** tu lo conoces  ** ** papá ** **** ** así ** ** que dime que le hiciste a Severus Snape? Que  ** ** fue ** **** ** tan ** ** malo que te odia lo suficiente  ** ** para ** ** odiarme a  ** ** mí ** **?. **

** H ** ** edwig esperara por su respuesta espero sea pronto y honesta. **

** ~Harry. **

**Harry no era el tipo de** **persona** **que se anduviera con indirectas** **el** **se** **consideraba** **una** **persona** **directa** **y su** **padre** **lo** **sabía** **asi que** **esperaba** **una respuesta directa de su** **padre** **Hedwig se** **acercó** **con pequeños saltos y harry** **ató** **la carta a su** **pata** **extendida acarició las suaves plumas de su ave y ella ululeo contenta.**

_\- Entrégale la carta a James Potter y espera su respuesta en casa si_ _hermosa_ _? -_

**Ella** **mordió** **su dedo** **suavemente** **y sacudió sus plumas lista** **para** **hacer su** **deber** **harry la** **dejó** **salir por la ventana y la** **observo** **desaparecer en la** **distancia** **.**

**Decidiendo que** **quería** **dormir un** **poco** **se** **dejó** **caer en su cama cerrando las** **cortinas** **para** **tener privacidad y** **por** **fin pudo dormir tranquilamente.**

* * *

**La** **voz** **de draco lo** **despertó** **el rubio intentaba despertarlo sacudiendo su hombro.**

_\- Tu búho_ _llegó_ _y snape te_ _quiere_ _ver en su_ _despacho_ _-_

**Harry** **gruñó** **al** **oír** **lo** **último** **y draco le** **sonrió** **con** **pena el azabache se** **levantó** **y** **caminó** **hacia Hedwig que** **esperaba** **dentro de su jaula** **tomó** **la carta y la** **abrió** **.**

**_ Hola harry wow** **olvidé** **que snape era profesor de hogwarts en verdad te odia? No te a hecho nada o si? Juro que si esa** **serpiente** **te hizo algo la** **mataré** **.**

**La escritura de su** **padre** **se** **cortó** **y** **reconoció** **la de su madre.**

**Severus no es mala persona harry por** **más** **que tu padre y sirius lo odien el** **era uno de** **mis** **mejores amigos muy inteligente y amable pero en esos tiempos a tu** **padre** **yo le** **gustaba** **y yo solo hablaba con sev tu sabes que tu padre no era el mejor ejemplo siempre peleando y jugando bromas pues tu padre** **solía** **molestar a severus por ser de slytherin y por muchas** **más** **cosas y llego a golpearlo y colgarlo de un** **árbol** **tu** **padre** **fue horrible con el pero un** **año** **volvió** **muy** **diferente** **de las vacaciones era amable y estudiaba** **dejó** **de molestar a severus pero ese mismo** **año** **yo tuve una** **pelea** **con severus y dejamos de ser** **amigos** **después** **de eso empecé a salir con tu padre severus se volvió amigo de lucius Malfoy y eventualmente nos graduamos.**

**Severus no es malo harry solo tuvo** **una** **vida** **difícil** **y tu** **padre** **la hizo un** **poco** **peor no puedes** **culparlo** **.**

  
**Harry** **dejó** **de leer después de eso para** **dejarla** **debajo de su almohada** **miró** **a** **draco** **que** **había** **estado** **observándolo** **al leer la carta.**

_\- Tu conoces a Snape no es_ _así_ _? No como profesor como algo_ _más_ _-_

**Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido harry sonrio bajando la mirada.**

_\- Me subestimas draco -_

**Alzo la** **cabeza** **pasando** **una** **mano** **por su cabello oscuro sus** **ojos** **estaban algo llorosos por las** **diferentes** **sentimientos que la carta le había** **causado** **.**

_\- Es mi padrino -_

_\- Merlín -_

**Harry** **río** **y** **cubrió** **su cara por Merlín el mundo si que lo odiaba ya** **sospechaba que** **draco conociera a snape por esa** **sonrisa** **que** **había** **visto** **la primera noche** **pero** **ahora con las** **palabras de** **su madre :lucius era** **el** **padre de malfoy;** **todo** **era tan obvio.**

_\- Te_ _veré_ _luego_ _draco -_

**El azabache se** **levantó** **de la cama y** **salió** **del dormitorio dejando** **atrás** **a un muy confundido draco.**

**La sala** **común** **estaba llena de** **personas** **y todos se quedaron callados al ver a harry dirigirse** **hacia** **la** **puerta** **del** **despacho** **de** **snape** **entero** **rápidamente queriendo evitar** **más** **problemas** **.**

_\- Me_ _quería_ _ver profesor? -_

**El hombre de cabello negro** **levantó** **la cabeza de los papeles que** **leía** **sobre su escritorio** **hizo** **una mueca y le** **hizo** **una** **señal** **a harry** **para** **que se** **siente** **enfrente** **.**

_\- Tome asiento Potter -_

**Harry observó al** **hombre** **con** **desconfianza al no escuchar el habitual veneno en** **la** **voz** **del** **hombre** **al decir** **su** **apellido** **pero** **tomó** **asiento y** **esperó** **a que el hombre** **hablara** **.**

_-_ _Tendrá_ _detención desde_ _mañana_ _conmigo por una semana me_ _ayudará_ _a preparar pociones_ _para_ _pomfry -_

**El azabache** **consideró** **discutir** **pero** **el castigo que le** **estaba** **dando era mucho menor al que** **creía** **que** **tendría** **por dios le** **había** **gritado en la cara al** **hombre** **y solo** **estaba** **castigado por una semana?**

_\- Puedo_ _preguntar_ _porque tan_ _poco_ _tiempo_ _profesor -_

**Su** **voz** **fue suave intentando mantener al hombre tranquilo** **pero** **una ves** **más** **se sorprendió al ver que el hombre suspiraba** **parecía** **...cansado.**

_\- No lo_ _castigaré_ _por el caldero fue_ _culpa_ _de_ _granger_ _ella_ _estará_ _castigada por dos semanas limpiando calderos por_ _no tener_ _más_ _cuidado usted intento detenerlo_ _así_ _que no es su culpa pero es inaceptable la falta de respeto hacia granger y hacia_ _mi_ _señor_ _Potter_ _eso es inaceptable -_

**Harry bajo la** **cabeza** **y** **acepto** **que era verdad no** **había** **querido** **gritarle** **a su profesor :favorito** **aún** **con el odio; pero el** **hombre** **nunca** **podía** **verlo a los** **ojos** **y eso le** **dolía** **cada ves** **más** **.**

**Intentando mantenerse firme empezó a formar la pregunta en su cabeza cuando** **creyó** **que no moriría en el intento** **alzó** **la cabeza pero su concentración desapareció** **por** **completo cuando se** **encontró** **con los** **ojos** **profundamente** **negros** **de snape se** **quedó** **congelado cuando por primera ves el hombre no** **apartó** **la** **mirada** **de** **sus** **ojos** **después** **de segundos por** **primera** **vez** **pudo ver al** **hombre** **explorar su** **rostro** **no solo** **evadiendo** **sus ojos** **viéndolo** **a el.**

_\- Porque le molesta tanto_ _verme_ _a los_ _ojos_ _profesor?-_

**Murmuro por** **primera** **vez** **el** **chico su voz** **sonó** **insegura** **y ligeramente afectada el** **hombre** **suspiró e** **hizo** **un gesto incómodo se mantuvo en silencio por un rato** **parecía** **estar** **considerado si** **le** **daría** **una respuesta o no el menor no** **esperaba** **realmente que la respondiera** **snape** **era alguien cerrado y sin dificultad enmascaraba sus emociones.**

\- Puede que sus ojos sean igual de vibrantes que el color de la maldición asesina señor Potter pero debajo de esa mirada salvaje y calculadora están los ojos de su madre -

**Harry** **no** **se** **esperaba** **eso** **para** **nada sabia que** **el** **y su madre** **tenían** **los** **ojos** **verdes** **pero** **los suyos eran** **mucho** **más** **vibrantes** **más** **verdes** **que** **los** **de** **su madre talvez era el** **único** **rasgo** **que** **había** **heredero de ella su hermano tenia su cabello y su nariz** **Harry** **no se** **parecía** **mucho** **a ninguno de sus** **padres** **.**

_\- Se que era amigo de mi madre profesor y entiendo que odie a mi padre_ _pero_ _porque no me mira a los_ _ojos_ _? No_ _tiene_ _ningún problema con mi hermano y el tiene su cabello -_

**Snape gruñó levemente ante** **eso** **y harry supo que lo había llevado demasiado lejos el** **hombre** **aún** **era su profesor y no** **tendría** **que preguntarle algo tan impropio.**

_\- Lo lamento profesor_ _olvidé_ _lo que dije -_

_-_ _Será_ _mejor que se vaya a_ _dormir_ _Potter_ _es tarde -_

_\- Si_ _señor_ _-_

**Harry se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta la** **abrió** **en silencio pero antes de** **salir** **escucho la voz de su profesor.**

_\- Que descanse Potter -_

_-_ _Usted_ _igual profesor snape -_

**Harry** **salió** **del despacho del hombre con el** **corazón** **retumbando en su** **pecho** **las mariposas asesinas** **habían** **vuelto** **a hacer acto de presencia en su estómago y harry se pellizcó el** **brazo** **buscando** **calmar** **todo el remolino de emociones.**

**Decidido a que** **había** **sido** **un** **día** **bastante** **emocional se dirigió a su dormitorio en el ya estaban sus tres** **amigos** **que lo** **miraron** **curioso por saber el** **castigo** **del** **temido** **profesor de Pociones.**

_\- Detención con el_ _durante_ _una semana -_

**Sus** **amigos** **lo miraron perplejos no los** **culpaba** **por ello el** **mismo** **aún** **no se lo** **creía** **.**

_\- Pero le gritaste -_ **murmuró draco incrédulo.**

_\- En la cara -_ **dijo theo con seridad.**

_\- Lo mandaste a la mierda_ _-_   
**r** **io blaise** **amando** **esa parte en especificó.**

**Harry** **se** **encogió de hombros y** **sacó** **su pijama de su baúl** **aún** **estaba cansado y** **queria** **dormir** **mañana** **era fin de semana y el** **domingo** **era** **samhain le esperaban** **días** **ocupados al ayudar a** **snape** **.**

_\- solo_ _estaba_ _molesto_ _por_ _la falta de respeto pero no creo que_ _tanto_ _granger lo ayudara dos semanas asi que me fue_ _mejor_ _que ella -_

**Los slytherins** **aún** **dudosos decidieron** **que** **el** **estaba** **igual** **de** **perdido que ellos y se** **recosotaron** **draco a su lado lo observó sacar la carta de debajo de su almohada y como la guardaba en su** **baúl** **se** **recostó** **y las velas se apagaron** **después** **de unos minutos los** **demás** **chicos ya** **estaban** **dormidos.**

**De manera reconocida draco se giró** **en** **la cama hacia el y harry** **hizo** **lo mismo desde la primera** **noche** **esas** **cortas conversaciones se** **habían** **vuelto** **habituales y hasta lo hacían** **sentir** **mejor.**

_\- Mi Padre golpeaba a tu padrino en la escuela -_

**Draco dejo** **salir** **un ruido** **incrédulo** **y se quedo en silencio.**

_\- Por_ _eso_ _dice_ _tu apellido_ _así_ _no? -_

_\- Sip -_

_\- Vaya mierda -_

_\- Tristemente -_

**Ambos** **rieron y con facilidad ambos quedaron dormidos al mismo** **tiempo** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones-es-es-es 
> 
> Hola la autora habla   
> Este capitulo está por todos lados y no me estaba sintiendo bien al hacerlo (sad y enojada) creo que se nota jajaja 
> 
> Creo que era bastante obvio que en algún momento harry tendría una recaída fue pequeña pero pasó recuerden que Harry se fuerza a sí mismo a básicamente ser perfecto y estar en hogwarts en donde aun no establece una rutina solida se siente inseguro e inestable.
> 
> Snape no castigo a harry peor porque dah es medio ooc (out of character) y se dio cuenta que a harry sí le afecta que no lo vea a los ojos aún que no tenga idea de porqué y por eso no le respondió a harry y obviamente lo vio como harry no como James al ver que se preocupaba por los demás no por el error y le dijo buenas noches porque así es como snape coquetea arhe no jsjsjsjsjjs
> 
> Al final decidí que hermione si será amiga de Harry poruqe amo a esa niña de verdad imaginen que aqui fue cuando hermione (en el libro/película) se vuelve amiga de harry y empieza a ser su compañera de crimen owo.
> 
> El capitulo siguiente es Halloween btw harry lo llama samhain porque es un chico de tradición y Halloween es algo muggle y pos no we pero creo que si les gustara el capítulo será un game changer owo
> 
> Eso es todo por hoy uwu


	5. Cancerberos Y Confesiones

~~Cancerberos y Confesiones~~

* * *

**Sus amigos estaban** **talves** **igual de disgustados que que el en el desayuno dombuldor había anunciado el banquete de Halloween el hombre** **no** **mencionó ni con** **señas** **el samhain lo que significaba que** **todo** **el banquete sería** **muggle** **.**

**El** **entendía** **que** **había** **muchos** **nacidos** **muggle** **en el mundo mágico su madre lo era y su** **nueva** **amiga hermione lo era también:** **después** **de la** **disculpa** **que se** **habían** **ofrecido mutuamente se** **habían** **vuelto amigos algunas** **veces** **se sentaban** **juntos** **y la** **mayoría** **del tiempo la invitaba a estudiar** **con** **el y sus amigos ellos no estaban del** **todo** **de** **acuerdo** **pero podían** **aceptar** **que la nacida** **muggle** **era** **muy** **inteligente** **y trabajan** **bien** **juntos** **; pero no** **entendía** **porque** **tenían** **que celebrar como ellos y no le gustaba tener que dejar** **sus** **tradiciones solo por los** **nacidos** **muggles una de las razones** **porque** **odiaba a dombuldor era un adulador de los muggles** **para** **el ellos eran casi inocentes y** **adorables** **ratones pero gracias a sus estudios extensivos** **descubrió** **que los muggles podían ser igual de letales que la maldición asesina y no confiaba en ellos** **así** **que** **si estaban disgustados** **con** **las celebraciones de esa noche.**

**Lo** **único** **bueno de los** **últimos** **dos** **días** **había** **sido sus** **castigos** **con** **snape** **el cual a su** **manera** **había** **admitido que** **Harry** **no** **era** **tan** **inútil** **y que a su manera era suficientemente inteligente** **para** **ayudarlo a preparar las pociones para la** **enfermería** **esas** **palabras** **lo habían echo sonrojar y** **que** **snape lo** **mirara** **como si estuviera loco.**

**El mismo creía que** **se** **estaba** **volviendo** **loco** **con todo lo que** **corría** **por** **su mente desde** **hacía** **unas** **semanas** **todos esos sentimientos lo dejaban nervioso y confundido no sabia que pensar sabia que no era** **normal** **sentirse de la manera en que lo** **hacía** **sobre su** **profesor** **por dios era un hombre mayor literalmente tenia la misma edad que sus** **padres** **aunque** **no** **le gustaban las** **personas** **mayores** **no** **pensaba** **que** **su** **padre** **o sirius fueran** **realmente** **atractivos pero su** **profesor** **era una cosa completamente diferente** **siempre** **que lo** **veía** **se** **sentía** **nervioso** **pensando** **en si se** **veía** **adecuado** **y presentable** **sonreía** **al verlo concentrado durante los** **castigos** **preparando** **las pociones** **sentía** **su** **corazón** **acelerarse cuando el hombre por fin lo** **veía** **a los** **ojos** **sentía que** **estaba** **en el cielo** **cuando** **snape le daba cumplidos por sus pociones o trabajos en su clase y desde** **hacía** **algunos** **días** **había** **dejado de ser tan malo** **con** **el durante las clases.**

**Lo** **cual** **lo llevaba a su castigo del** **día** **el hombre estaba muy callado desde el segundo en** **que** **entró** **estaba tenso y no le** **había** **dado su** **usual** **cumplido cuando** **logró** **hacer a la perfección una poción para corregir los** **huesos** **rotos la cual era una poción** **complicada** **de hacer.**

**El silencio lo estaba poniendo ansioso y** **queria** **saber tenia que saber que le** **sucedía** **a su profesor o talves** **moriría** **de tanto morder sus** **labios** **de los nervios.**

_\- Esta usted bien_ _profesor_ _? -_

**Pregunto finalmente el** **chico** **el** **hombre** **se** **tensó** **significativamente y** **dejó** **de cortar los ingredientes** **para** **la** **poción** **para restaurar la sangre.**

_\- Porque no_ _estaría_ _bien potter? -_

**Fue su respuesta corta y** **sin** **perturbarce el** **menor** **se** **acercó** **unos** **cuantos** **pasos el** **hombre** **se** **giró** **al escucharlo moverse y sus** **ojos** **se encontraron harry jugo nerviosamente con la manga de su** **túnica** **.**

_\- Es que casi no me a corregido hoy_ _profesor_ _y eso es_ _extraño_ _de usted -_

**Murmuro su cabeza** **abajo** **pero** **sus** **ojos** **fijos en el hombre que lo miraba de manera fija la diferencia de altura era** **más** **obvia en esos** **momentos** **y no podia mentir ciertamente le gustaba.**

_\- Hoy a echo_ _un_ _buen trabajo_ _no_ _tengo nada que corregirle potter -_

**El menor aparto la mirada encogiéndose de** **hombros** **mordio su labio de manera pensativa el el mayor se** **removió** **dando un** **paso** **hacia** **atrás** **y harry** **volvió** **a mirarlo este tenia una** **extraña** **mirada** **al verlo harry frunció el entrecejo preocupado por lo** **pálido** **que el** **hombre** **se** **había** **puesto** **.**

_\- Seguro de_ _que_ _esta_ _bien_ _profesor_ _?Se puso algo pálido no_ _está_ _enfermo o si? -_

**Snape nego con la cabeza y se** **aclaró** **la garganta** **parecía** **estar** **aclarando sus** **pensamientos** **lo mejor** **posible** **.**

_\- Se_ _puede_ _ir_ _por_ _hoy potter no necesito_ _más_ _ayuda -_

**Harry se** **sintió** **muy** **extrañado** **por el repentino cambio de actitud y no** **sabía** **muy bien que** **debería** **hacer.**

_\- Seguro_ _profesor_ _no me_ _molesta_ _ayudarlo -_

**El hombre se** **tensó** **más** **y** **apartó** **la mirada el mayor se** **alejó** **unos** **pasos** **y** **empezó** **a rebuscar** **en** **algunos cajones** **hasta** **sacar una** **botella** **de** **whisky y un vaso de cristal se** **sirvió** **un** **poco** **y lo dio un** **largo** **sorbo.**

_\- Profesor? -_

**Harry se** **acerco** **al** **hombre** **con** **cuidado** **pero dudo al estar tan cerca** **del** **profesor y dio un** **último** **paso** **hacia** **el.**

_\- Seguro que no quiere que llame a Pomfrey? O a Dombuldor? -_

**Snape se** **giró** **en su lugar y harry se congeló cuando** **snape** **lo recorrió con la** **mirada** **:algo que el** **hombre** **había** **comenzado a hacer desde el** **día** **que le dio el castigo lo miraba de** **pies** **a cabeza como si lo contemplara; y se** **acabó** **el whisky de** **golpe** **.**

_\- Váyase_ _Potter_ _o le dare más detención estaré bien -_

**_Harry no_ ** **_pudo_ ** **_evitar_ ** **_reír_ ** **_ante eso su_ ** **_risa_ ** **_solo_ ** **_duró_ ** **_unos segundos pues la_ ** **_mirada_ ** **_incrédula_ ** **_de_ ** **_snape_ ** **_lo_ ** **_hizo_ ** **_quedarse_ ** **_callado pero con una pequeña sonrisa._ **

_\- Eso_ _suena_ _muy convincente profesor -_

**El hombre lo** **miró** **mal pero** **apartó** **la mirada harry bajo la** **mirada** **y** **suspiro** **silenciosamente y** **tomó** **sus cosas de la** **mesa** **ya casi era** **hora** **de ir al banquete de samhain y** **tenía** **que ir a dejar** **sus** **cosas** **a su habitación y luego entregar unos libros a la** **librería** **y draco** **quería** **verlo no** **sabía** **porque y tenia que intentar llegar a tiempo al comedor con todo eso.**

_\- Bueno_ _profesor_ _si_ _está_ _bien_ _si tengo_ _que_ _irme draco me dijo_ _que_ _quería verme antes del_ _banquete_ _y_ _tengo_ _algunas cosas que hacer_ _así_ _que_ _espero_ _verlo en la cena_ _hasta_ _luego_ _profesor Snape -_

**Harry** **hizo una pequeña reverencia y** **salió** **por** **la puerta del** **salón** **dejando a snape solo bajo las** **escaleras** **hasta** **llegar** **a las mazmorras y** **entró** **a la sala** **común** **había** **algunos estudiantes** **ahí** **hablando entre ellos theo** **estaba** **leyendo un libro** **en** **los reclinadores se** **acercó** **y** **llamó** **su atención con suavidad cuando el chico** **dejó** **de lado su** **libro** **y le dio su atención** **habló** **.**

_-_ _Buenas_ _noches theodor Draco me_ _dijo_ _que quería hablar conmigo_ _después_ _de mi detención_ _con_ _snape_ _pero no me dijo en donde encontrarlo sabes en_ _donde_ _está_ _? -_

_\- Si_ _buenas_ _noches Harry draco me dijo que si te_ _veía_ _que te dijera que te_ _estaba_ _esperando en el pasillo cerca del corredor prohibido -_

**Harry** **alzó** **la ceja** **pero** **asintió lentamente.**

_\- Bueno_ _gracias_ _theo_ _dejaré_ _esto en_ _mi_ _habitación e_ _iré_ _a ver que necesita nos vemos en el comedor -_

**Ambos** **chicos** **sonrieron y harry** **bajó** **a las habitaciones pansy Daphne y blaise estaban** **dentro** **de su dormitorio jugando ajedrez.**

_\- Hola chicos -_

**Los** **tres** **le saludaron y siguieron jugando hasta que pansy** **hizo** **un** **sonido** **extraño** **y se** **levantó** **.**

_\- Harry hedwig te trajo esto mientras estabas_ _con_ _el profesor snape -_

**Harry tomó el paquete y lo examino era de su padrino sirius extrañado lo abrió bajo la mirada de sus amigos dentro del paquete había una túnica tradicional negra con bordes dorados y pequeñas serpientes de color esmeralda eran adecuadas para duelos y permitan el movimiento de manera adecuada sirius era talvez el único que sabia cuanto amaba las túnicas de duelos una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y tomó la pequeña nota de entre la ropa.**

_ \- Hola mi amado y querido ahijado tu padre  _ _ me _ _ dijo que  _ _ tenías _ _ a  _ _ snape _ _ como profesor mis condolencias mi pequeña  _ _ serpiente _ _ no dejes  _ _ que _ _ te intimide si lo hace  _ _ aquí _ _ me  _ _ tienes _ _ a  _ _ mí _ _ para defender tu  _ _ honor _ _ pero _ _ bueno alguien me dijo que  _ _ tendrías _ _ tu primer  _ _ Halloween _ _ y se  _ _ cuanto _ _ odias no poder celebrar samhain  _ _ mientras _ _ estas en la escuela  _ _ así _ _ que _ _ este  _ _ pequeño _ _ regalito para que te sientas  _ _ mejor _ _ ;). _

_ Tu  _ _ adorado _ _ y  _ _ único _ _ padrino Sirius Black. _

**Harry sonrio con diversión y** **dejo** **la** **túnica** **sobre la cama.**

_\- Es un regalo de mi padrino -_

**Le dijo a sus amigos cuando empezaron a** **hablar** **sobre lo** **hermosa** **que era la** **túnica** **empezó** **a** **buscar** **un cambio de ropa sacando un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa de botones blanca se** **adentró** **al** **baño** **quitándose** **el** **uniforme** **y** **colocándose** **la** **nueva** **ropa** **volvió** **a salir y le** **quitó** **la** **túnica** **a blaise y se la colocó** **abrochó** **los botones y se** **observó** **en el** **espejo** **de manera detenida su cabello era un caso perdido aunque estaba** **más** **largo que antes y le llegaba cerca del mentón estaba considerando** **dejárselo** **crecer solo** **para** **experimentar un** **poco** **con como se** **vería** **.**

_-_ _Iré_ _a ver que necesita draco nos vemos en el_ _comedor_ _chicos_ _-_

**Se** **despidió** **de sus** **amigos** **y salió del dormitorio** **cuando** **llegó** **a la sala** **común** **un chico de cuarto año lo** **miró** **con** **sorpresa pero le guiñó el ojo harry algo incómodo le sonrio** **al** **chico** **y** **salió** **de la sala** **común** **caminando** **hacia** **el corredor prohibido.**

**Cuando** **llego draco estaba caminando de un** **lado** **a otro con nerviosismo.**

_\- que sucede draco? -_

**El rubio se** **giró** **de inmediato y se** **acercó** **a Harry** **tomándolo** **del brazo y** **llevándolos** **a una esquina harry** **lanzó** **un hechizo silenciador y** **observo** **a draco con cautela.**

_\- Yo ayer estaba um en el corredor prohibido pero dios harry es_ _horrible_ _es tan asqueroso y_ _enorme_ _-_

_**Harry** _ _**alzó** _ _**la ceja sin entender realmente de** _ _**qué** _ _**hablaba el** _ _**rubio** _ _**.** _

_-_ _Draco_ _respira aclara tu mente y_ _relájate_ _todo_ _esta_ _bien dime con_ _calma_ _que es_ _lo_ _que pasa -_

_\- Un cancerbero Harry yo lo vi_ _aquí_ _en la escuela en el pasillo prohibido!! -_

**Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo** **alterado** **que** **estaba** **draco y** **también** **por el cancerbero era obvio pero podia** **adivinar** **que eso** **tenia** **que ver** **con** **dombuldor** **su destino voldemort bla bla bla.**

_\- Vamos a verlo -_

**Declaro harry empezando a caminar hacia** **el** **pasillo que solo** **estaba** **a** **unos** **pasos de** **ellos** **draco de inmediato intento** **detenerlo** **.**

_\- Acaso estas loco? Esa cosa nos devorará en segundos si vamos -_

_\- Hay maneras de dormir a un cancerbero draco se lo que_ _hago_ _tranquilo -_

**Draco no estaba convencido y** **siguió** **intentando hacer que** **cambiara** **de** **opinión** **el fácilmente lo** **ignoro** **y cuando llegaron a la** **puerta** **harry invoco una flauta que sabia que matt tenia el instrumento** **tardo** **en llegar unos segundos al estar en la torre gryffindor cuando llego la** **atrapó** **y se la dio a** **draco** **.**

_\- Toca cualquier ritmo mientras_ _yo_ _investigo_ _y no dejes de_ _tocarla_ _por_ _nada en el_ _mundo_ _si draco -_

**El chico** **asintió** **pálido y harry con un simple alohomora** **abrió** **la** **puerta** **casi de inmediato escuchó los gruñidos y** **draco** **comezón** **a** **tocar** **la flauta harry se** **adentró** **con draco** **detrás** **de** **él** **y el azabache** **observó** **al** **perro** **con fascinación** **podia** **ver** **porque** **el** **animal** **estaba categorizado con cinco estrellas en la escala** **de** **peligro era** **enorme** **con** **tres** **cabezas con ojos** **saltones** **que se cerraban lentamente ante la** **música** **tres enormes bocas** **con** **colmillos amarillentos y** **enormes** **el perro enorme** **cayó** **al suelo roncando suavemente harry** **observó** **el lugar con detenimiento no** **había** **nada** **extraño** **sobre** **la habitación** **así** **que que** **podía** **estar** **resguardando los cancerberos eran conocidos como fieles cuidadores de los tesoros de sus dueños: también de los antiguos** **griegos** **y de la** **mitología** **griega el perro de** **tres** **cabeza de hades que resguarda las** **puertas** **del inframundo; draco** **llamó** **su atención sin dejar de** **tocar** **la flauta jalo de su** **túnica** **y** **apunto** **a un** **área** **del suelo harry la observo y lo noto de inmediato una** **compuerta** **en el suelo se** **acercó** **de inmediato y la** **abrió** **no** **podía** **ver** **nada** **en la oscuridad se** **acercó** **a draco y le** **habló** **al** **oído** **.**

_\- No dejes de tocar_ _quédate_ _aquí solo_ _veré_ _que_ _hay_ _ahí_ _abajo si? -_

**Draco aterrado** **asintió** **y harry se** **lanzó** **una levicorpus a si mismo y se** **adentró** **por la compuerta :solo un tonto gryffindor se lanzaría sin saber en** **qué** **aterrizara ; lanzó** **un** **lumos para poder ver que se acercaba y pudo** **sentir** **la** **humedad** **que la planta enorme** **desprendía** **que coincidencia acababan de** **tener** **una** **lección** **sobre** **esa** **planta** **y cuales eran sus debilidades.**

**Fuego**

**Cuando la** **planta** **se** **alejó** **del fuego harry** **entró** **por un** **pequeño** **hoyo debajo de la planta pero esa habitación estaba** **vacía** **parecía** **que el obstáculo de esa habitación** **aún** **no era incluido con mucha atención noto que** **había** **otra** **puerta** **pero** **notó** **que estaba cerrada con múltiples hechizos y** **sensores** **de magia** **activados** **suspirando** **decidido** **que no valía la pena** **quitarlos** **y** **sabía** **que** **draco** **comenzaría** **a preocuparse si no** **volvía** **y ya era** **hora** **de** **ir** **al banquete** **así** **que** **volvió** **a** **subir** **a la segunda habitación y** **salió** **por la compuerta draco** **sacó** **aire haciendo una nota muy alta que hizo al cancerbero moverse levemente** **cerró** **la puerta y** **sacó** **a** **draco** **de la habitación** **antes** **de que el perro** **despertara** **.**

_\- Que_ _había_ _abajo Harry? -_

**Pregunto** **draco** **el segundo en que dejo de** **tocar** **la flauta y lo** **observaba** **tenso harry lo tomo del brazo y los** **dirigió** **a la salida** **del** **pasillo.**

_\- Eran_ _obstáculos_ _había_ _otras dos habitaciones pero no había nada dentro_ _aún_ _así_ _que lo que debe estar protegiendo_ _aún_ _no_ _está_ _ahí_ _dentro -_

 _-_ _Que_ _crees_ _que_ _protege_ _? -_

**Pregunto** **draco** **más** **calmado al** **saber** **que** **había** **estado mayormente vacío y no lleno de** **trampas** **mortales.**

_\- No lose pero_ _algo_ _me dice que_ _alguien lo_ _intentará_ _robar -_

**Draco** **lo** **miro** **como si estuviera loco** **pero** **Harry** **estaba** **seguro** **de lo que decía desde que llego quirril era un** **total** **desastre** **pero** **aún** **así** **era la** **persona** **más** **sospechosa que haiga** **conocido** **en su vida y** **sabía** **que** **pasaba mucho de su tiempo en ese** **pasillo** **podía** **leer su** **mente** **igual** **de** **fácil** **como si** **fuera** **la suya propia harry** **adentro** **a** **draco** **dentro de uno de los** **baños** **y lo** **ayudo** **a** **acomodar** **su** **ropa** **y cabello harry** **hizo** **lo** **mismo** **.**

_\- ahora_ _draco_ _tienes_ _que actuar normal nadie puede_ _saber_ _que sabemos de_ _esto_ _okay? Ni siquiera_ _nuestros_ _amigos_ _ellos pueden_ _estar_ _en_ _peligro_ _si alguien sabe que lo saben okay? Yo me_ _encargaré_ _de_ _esto_ _si?pero necesitaré tu ayuda en algunas_ _cosas_ _pero por hoy_ _actúa_ _como_ _si_ _nada -_

**Draco tomo varias respiraciones y pudo** **notar** **que** **se** **relajaba** **antes de poner su usual** **máscara** **de purs sangre harry** **hizo** **lo mismo y salieron del baño.**

**En** **el** **camino al gran comedor algunos de sus** **compañeros** **se les** **unieron** **algunos de ellos halagandolo sobre su** **túnica** **el** **mismo** **chico de cuarto** **año** **de la sala común le** **sonrio** **de manera coqueta causando que harry se** **sonrojara** **levemente causando las** **burlas** **de draco.**

_\- Escuche que Neville_ _está_ _en los_ _baños_ _aún -_

_\- Pobre es algo_ _torpe_ _pero no se merece que theodor lo_ _insulte_ _de esa manera -_

**Harry** **se** **giró** **de inmediato al** **escuchar** **a Parvati Patil hablando con Lavender Brown hablando** **sobre** **el heredero Longbottom y al** **igual** **que harry el** **niño** **de la profecía.**

**Sabia que theodor lo** **había** **insultado** **más** **temprano** **en el el** **día** **pero** **no** **sabía** **que le** **había** **dicho que causará que el pobre chico se fuera a llorar.**

_-_ _Cuando_ _le intentamos_ _hablar_ _dijo que quería estar_ _solo_ _-_

**Hablo Seamus Finnegan y su hermano Matthew a su lado asintió con una mueca** **sabia** **que matt** **compartía** **habitación con el chico pero** **nunca** **le** **había** **preguntado** **sobre el chico**   
**harry se** **giró** **a ver a draco el que tenia una mirada de** **disgusto** **era obvio que** **iba** **a decir algo asqueroso** **sobre** **el pero** **todos** **los slytherins se quedaron congelados al igual que el.**

**Miles** **de murciélagos vivos volaban por el techo cruzando entre las velas haciéndolas parpadear docenas de calabazas enormes flotaban** **por el techo** **no** **había** **absolutamente nada** **mágico** **sobre las decoraciones obviamente muggles no** **había** **sangre** **en las** **paredes** **ni esqueletos hechizados no** **había** **rituales tradicionales** **de** **samhain para** **contactar** **a los** **muertos** **no había nada relacionado a samhain la tradición** **más** **sagrada** **de** **las celebraciones paganas.**

**Harry miro con odio a Dumbledor el** **hombre** **sabia que** **amaba** **esa** **tradición** **por** **más** **ilegal que se consideraba el anciano sabia que su familia lo celebraba y** **aún** **así** **había** **echo** **esta** **monstruosidad** **de** **su** **fecha** **favorita :puede que no sea** **seguidor** **de voldemort pero lo** **mataría** **algún día; el** **junto** **varios** **de los pura sangre de las** **demás** **casas** **observaban** **todo** **con** **claro asco y varias miraban a las calabazas** **como** **si quisieran** **lanzarle** **cualquier hechizo que te destruyera en miles de pedazos.**

_\- Esto debe_ _ser_ _una_ _broma_ _! -_

**Exclamo** **draco** **a su lado varios de** **ellos** **asistieron.**

_\- Mi padre_ _tiene_ _razón_ _al_ _decir_ _que_ _dombuldor es lo_ _peor_ _que_ _le_ _a pasado a Hogwarts miren estas calabazas!que sigue_ _? Nos_ _vestiremos_ _como los_ _muggles_ _y_ _pediremos_ _dulces_ _? Esta es la_ _primera_ _ves en_ _años_ _que_ _no podre_ _celebrar_ _samhain! No_ _podré_ _ver a mi abuelo solo_ _porque_ _tenemos que_ _ser_ _amables con los muggles! No deberíamos tener que cambiar nuestras tradiciones ellos_ _deberían_ _aprender_ _las_ _nuestras_ _! -_

 _\- Estoy de_ _acuerdo_ _contigo_ _draco -_

**Hablo harry sorprendiendo a esos que escuchaban** **muchos** **de ellos** **aún** **no podían creer que un potter no fuera un gryffindor.**

_\- Esta_ _será_ _la primera ves que no celebre samhain mi familia_ _siempre_ _lo a_ _celebrado_ _al igual que tu_ _draco_ _será_ _la primera ves que no pueda ver a mis abuelos -_

 _\- Me_ _gustaría_ _que hubiera una forma de_ _poder_ _celebrarlo_ _pero_ _padre dice_ _que_ _las protecciones del castillo lo detectaran ya que las celebraciones paganas_ _son_ _consideradas_ _oscuras_ _desearía_ _que hubiera una manera... -_

**Justo** **en** **ese** **momento el director se levanto y dio uno de sus épicos discursos varia comida azucarada y dulces** **muggles** **aparecieron sobre la mesa** **Harry** **comenzó a buscar algo remotamente comestible** **pero** **cuando al fin encontró algo que no le** **daría** **dolor de estómago la puerta del gran comedor se abrieron y un asustado quirrell apareció con su turbante medio caído.**

_\- Un troll...en las mazmorras...crei que querían saber -_

**Y** **se** **desmayo las otras tres casas entraron en** **pánico** **el y su casa observaron todo en silencio** **tomó** **varios** **hechizos de** **chispas** **de parte de dombuldor** **para** **silenciar a** **todos** **.**

**Pero dombuldor como el gran sabio** **que** **era :** **nótese** **el sarcasmo queridos; decidido que** **en** **ves de dejarlos en la seguridad del gran** **comedor** **cada casa** **debía** **ser** **escoltada** **por sus perfectos a los dormitorios una idea muy** **brillante** **si considerabas que tus dormitorios** **estaba** **en las mazmorras en donde dicho troll** **debía** **estar aunque** **claro** **nadie** **parecía** **realmente interesado en eso** **más** **que los slytherins e incluso** **snape** **había** **desaparecido misteriosamente al igual que quirrell.**

**Empezaron a** **seguir** **a la** **perfecta** **: Gemma Farley ; y harry** **giró** **la** **cabeza** **para** **ver si su hermano estaba bien para encontrarlo al igual que ronald intentando** **llenar** **sus bolsillos de dulces estaba** **por** **rodar los** **ojos** **cuando una pensamiento lo** **azotó** **Neville estaba en los baños y no tenía ni idea de el troll suelto sin** **dudarlo** **se separó del grupo de manera** **fácil** **.**

_\- Que haces Harry? -_

**Pregunto draco junto a theo apareciendo a su lado de la** **nada** **.**

**Harry los** **observo** **a ambos** **más** **theo** **que** **lo** **miraba** **como siempre serio.**

_\- Longbottom no sabe sobre el troll -_

**Theodor se puso ciertamente** **pálido** **al** **escuchar** **eso draco a su lado** **dejó** **salir** **un** **suspiro.**

_\- y eso que?porque te interesa?nunca as_ _hablado_ _con_ _el -_

_\- Neville es_ _amigo_ _de mi hermano y preferiría que el no se_ _encontrara_ _con un troll maduró -_

**Ambos** **chicos concordaron con el y sin** **perder** **tiempo** **se dirigieron a el** **baño** **de** **chicos** **cerca del** **salón** **de transfiguración cuando estaban a dos giros del** **baño** **el repulsivo olor que solo** **podia** **ser de un troll** **les** **llegó** **a la nariz los tres siguieron el** **aroma** **y cuando dieron la** **vuelta** **en una** **esquina** **pudieron ver al** **enorme** **y asqueroso troll entrar al** **baño** **de los** **chicos** **segundos** **después** **se** **escuchó** **el grito de neville** **por** **todo el** **pasillo** **lleno de** **pánico** **y terror.**

**Los tres chicos sin perder el** **tiempo** **corrieron y en segundos estaban frente a un troll de dos metros y de piel** **gris** **en su mano tenia un** **palo** **grueso de madera neville estaba debajo de un lavabo sin** **ningún** **daño** **pero** **aún** **gritando del** **terror** **.**

**El troll** **movió** **el palo destruyendo** **varios** **cubículos la madera** **voló** **por** **todas** **partes harry** **recordó** **el** **primer** **hechizo que se le vino a la mente y** **movió** **su varita que hacía unos segundos** **había** **sacado** **de** **la manga de su** **túnica** **y el palo de madera del** **troll** **salio de su agarre los** **ojos** **pequeños siguieron el movimiento una expresión confundida** **en** **su fea cara** **movió** **su varita una ves mas y el palo** **calló** **sobre** **la cabeza de la** **criatura** **el** **troll** **después** **de unos** **segundos** **cayó** **al** **suelo** **desmayado** **.**

**Theo a su lado** **corrió** **hacia** **neville y** **lo** **levanto con** **cuidado** **del** **suelo** **.**

_\- Estas bien_ _neville_ _? -_

**Pregunto theo el cual** **aun** **no soltaba el brazo del tembloroso chico que lo** **veía** **con** **los ojos húmedos e** **impresionados** **.**

_\- S...si eso c...creo -_

_**Justamente en esos momentos llegaron McGonagall Snape y Quirrell la profesora** _ _**McGonagall** _ **_parecía_ ** **_cerca_ ** **_de la histeria al verlos a ellos_ ** **_ahí_ ** **_con_ ** **_el troll desmayado._ **

_\- Que es lo que estaban pensando!?! -_

**Neville** **de inmediato** **llamó** **la atención de McGonagall pues el** **nunca** **estaba** **con** **ellos.**

_-_ _Señor_ _Longbottom que hace_ _aquí_ _? -_

_\- ellos vinieron por_ _mí_ _proferosa_ _porque_ _yo no sabía sobre el troll-_

_\- Y_ _porque_ _estaba_ _aquí_ _Longbottom? Porque no estaba en el comedor? -_

**Theo** **se** **acercó** **luciendo** **arrepentido** **.**

_\- fue mi_ _culpa_ _profesora yo_ _insulté_ _a_ _neville_ _y lo_ _llevé_ _muy lejos el estaba_ _aquí_ _llorando -_

_\- Sobre escuchamos a Patil y Brown hablando de ello en los_ _pasillos_ _-_

**Hablo harry llamando la atención de los profesores.**

_\- Y porque no fueron por un profesor? -_

_\- porque no_ _había_ _ninguno ya todos los profesores_ _se_ _habían_ _ido y los_ _perfectos_ _estaban ocupados con sus_ _casas_ _para llevarlos a sus salas comunes y para slytherin las_ _mazmorras_ _en donde el troll_ _debería_ _estar y creo que_ _fue_ _bueno_ _que no gastaramos_ _tiempo_ _pues llegamos justamente_ _cuando_ _el troll_ _entro_ _al_ _baño_ _en_ _donde_ _estaba neville y deshabilitamos al troll o no? -_

**McGonagall** **observo** **a neville** **que** **tenía** **lágrimas** **en las** **mejillas** **y suspiro.**

_\- 15_ _puntos_ _menos_ _por insultar a un compañero_ _señor_ _Nott severus_ _podrías_ _llevar a tus_ _estudiantes_ _a las_ _mazmorras_ _? -_

**El** **hombre** **arrugó** **levemente el entrecejo.**

_\- No olvidas_ _algo_ _Minerva? Puede que las acciones de mis serpientes fueran arriesgadas_ _pero_ _lograrán deshabilitar a un troll de montaña maduro y al mismo_ _tiempo_ _salvando_ _a Longbottom no muchos estudiantes de_ _primer_ _año_ _podrían_ _lograr_ _algo_ _así_ _no debería ser eso recompensado? -_

**McGonagall parecía a punto de negarse a dar esos puntos pero después de ver al troll en el suelo suspiro.**

- _su_ _pongo que tienes_ _razón_ _esta_ _bien_ _20_ _puntos_ _para_ _slytherin por pura suerte_ _-_

_\- Cada uno -_

**Agrego el hombre y** **luego** **se giro a ver a sus estudiantes.**

_\- Ahora síganme Potter Malfoy Nott -_

**Los chicos siguieran al jefe de casa hasta la sala común harry no pudo** **evitar** **notar** **que** **snape** **cojeaba al** **caminar** **algo que no** **había** **estado haciendo cuando se fue** **del** **comedor** **.**

**Cuando** **llegaron** **a la sala** **común** **sus dos** **amigos** **se fueron a** **hablar** **con los** **demás** **de inmediato pero harry** **siguió** **a su profesor.**

_\- espere profesor_ _esta_ _usted lastimado? -_

**Por suerte no** **había** **alzado la voz pues el** **hombre** **lo** **miró** **con** **tanta** **furia** **que casi lo hace** **saltar** **hacia** **atrás** **y lo** **había** **tomado** **del** **brazo** **con brusquedad siseando en** **su** **oído** **.**

_-_ _cállese_ _potter -_

**Harry hizo una mueca de dolor pero no intento liberase** **sabía** **que el hombre no lo** **dañaría** **en** **serio** **pero** **parecía** **estar tenso y alerta** **así** **que** **no** **lo** **culpaba** **por reaccionar de esa manera** **.**

_\- Lo_ _siento_ _profesor -_

**El hombre suspiró y lo** **soltó** **.**

_\- Usted sabe_ _sobre_ _heridas_ _hechas por animales_ _mágicos_ _? -_

**Pregunto el mayor de manera muy seria que dejo a harry** **bastante** **impresionado el menor bajo la mirada** **unos** **centímetros hacia la** **pierna** **del hombre y asintió lentamente.**

_\- Si profesor se bastante -_

**El hombre asintió y suspiro** **dándose** **la vuelta le** **dijo** **un** **rápido** **y serio "venga" Harry lo** **siguió** **de inmediato y entraron a la oficina del** **mayor** **el hombre cojeaba** **más** **que antes y se sento en lo** **más** **cercano** **a una** **superficie** **la cual era una mesa bastante baja el** **tendría** **que arodillzare para** **ver** **la** **herida.**

_\- Pierna derecha o izquierda? Muslo o pantorrilla? -_

**Pregunto** **el menor bastante serio sacando su varita y** **acercándose** **al hombre.**

_\- Muslo izquierda -_

**Harry suspiro de manera temblorosa cuando el hombre apartó la** **túnica** **y su pantalón de vestir roto era una herida** **bastante** **profunda** **lanzó** **un hechizo de diagnóstico y supo de inmediato** **que** **había** **causado la herida.**

_\- Fue bueno que me pidiera_ _ayuda_ _las pociones y hechizos_ _estándares_ _no_ _harían_ _nada contra esta herida como_ _es_ _hecha por un animal con_ _saliva_ _toxica_ _no se curaría y se_ _infectará_ _y_ _podia_ _perder_ _la pierna_ _pero_ _por_ _suerte_ _se que hacer -_

**Murmuro** **bajo** **la mirada del** **hombre** **primero limpio el** **área** **con** **magia de manera cuidadosa intentando no** **lastimar** **más** **a snape.**

_\- Um duele un poco_ _más_ _después_ _de esto -_

**Harry** **comenzó a remover la saliva toxica del perro.**

_\- Profesor snape no quiero ser irrespetuoso pero um me puede_ _decir_ _porque_ _cierto animal dentro del_ _castillo_ _lo ataco? -_

**El** **hombre** **de inmediato se tenso y** **tomó** **su** **mano** **que tenía la varita.**

_\- Como sabes sobre_ _la_ _bestia -_

**Harry** **logró** **soltar su mano del agarre del hombre y continuó** **con** **su trabajo comenzando a suturar la herida.**

_\- Yo y draco lo vimos antes de ir al comedor pero no nos lastimo_ _pues_ _se_ _bastante_ _sobre_ _ellos y le_ _toque_ _algo de_ _música_ _y no tuvimos_ _problemas_ _-_

**El** **hombre** **lo** **miró** **incrédulo** **y harry le sonrio de manera inocente terminando de suturar la** **herida** **limpio** **la** **sangre** **restante** **de la** **pierna** **del hombre y se** **levanto** **de su lugar** **guardando** **su varita.**

_-_ _Estará_ _bien_ _mientras_ _no corra un maratón -_

**El** **hombre** **lo** **miró** **confundido** **pero** **asintió al** **final** **entendiendo.**

_\- No_ _estaba_ _en mi agenda hacer tal cosa -_

**Harry** **sonrio** **y** **bajo** **la mirada observando sus zapatos cerró los ojos y suspiro.**

_\- Supongo que_ _desea_ _total discreción con su herida? -_

**El** **menor** **alzó** **la mirada el sentir los ojos del** **hombre** **sobre el sus ojos se encontraron y** **sintió** **como el** **hombre** **intento introducirse en su mente el aparto la** **mirada** **de inmediato e hizo** **una** **mueca dolida.**

_\- No tiene permiso de hacer eso Snape -_

**El** **hombre** **se levantó con brusquedad y se** **acercó** **de manera amenazadora.**

_\- Usted es un total misterio potter_ _dígame_ _como_ _tiene completo_ _control_ _sobre la occumulancia a tan corta edad?como sabe de pociones de_ _años_ _superiores?usted es un completo misterio_ _desde_ _el_ _día_ _en_ _que_ _llego un_ _Potter_ _secreto para el mundo un potter que mantiene_ _más_ _mascaras_ _sobre su rostro_ _que_ _cualquier actor_ _dígame_ _Potter_ _porque asume que quiero discreción?_ _porque_ _no corre a decirle a_ _dombuldor_ _? Decirle_ _que_ _intente_ _entrar al corredor prohibido? -_

**Harry lo observo serio y no se** **dejó** **intimidar** **cuando** **el hombre** **mucho** **más** **alto que el lo acorraló contra la** **pared** **.**

_-_ _porque_ _se que usted no es la amenaza_ _aún_ _cuando siento la magia negra salir_ _de_ _su_ _brazo_ _en donde tiene la marca_ _oscura_ _-_

**El** **hombre** **lo miró con tanto desconcierto que harry casi** **ríe** **ante lo lindo que se** **veía** **así** **de confundido.**

_\- se que usted no es la amenaza_ _porque_ _dombuldor le permite_ _estar_ _aquí_ _aún_ _cuando_ _el_ _sabe_ _que usted_ _habló_ _sobre la profecía a_ _Voldemort_ _-_

**Esta ves fue harry el que comenzó a** **caminar** **lentamente acorralando al** **hombre** **.**

_\- Se que usted no es la amenaza_ _porque_ _después_ _se arrepintió y le_ _pidió_ _ayuda a Dombuldor -_

**Estaban** **tan** **cerca** **del** **sillón** **que el hombre tropezó y** **cayó** **sobre el** **sillón** **.**

_\- Se que usted no es la amenaza_ _porque_ _mi madre_ _aún_ _después_ _de_ _tantos_ _años_ _aún_ _lo considera una_ _buena_ _persona con una_ _vida_ _difícil -_

**Harry se inclinó sobre el hombre sus manos se sostuvieron del** **sillón** **en donde el** **hombre** **tenía** **la** **espalda** **apoyada** **después** **de caer.**

_\- Y se que usted no es una_ _amenaza_ _porque_ _mi_ _corazón_ _me lo dice -_

**Harry** **giró** **el rostro observando al hombre que** **estaba** **ciertamente** **pálido** **Harry** **sonrio y** **colocó** **su** **rodilla** **sobre el** **sofá** **entre los** **muslos** **del** **hombre y** **se** **inclinó hasta** **estar** **cara a cara con su profesor.**

_\- Si usted severus_ _snape_ _fuera una amenza no_ _estaría_ _aquí curando su_ _herida_ _estaría_ _torturandolo hasta la_ _locura_ _todo por proteger a la gente que amo_ _porque_ _severus_ _snape yo soy el niño de la_ _profecía_ _el que_ _derrotará_ _a voldemort y no me detendre por nada_ _hasta_ _que ese_ _hombre_ _esté_ _tan muerto y podrido que ni se_ _podrá_ _convertir en un_  
 _inferi -_

**Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas harry** **ladeó** **el rostro y ante los ojos atónitos** **del** **hombre** **acercó su rostro al hombre sus ojos fijos sobre los labios del mayor pero antes de que se rozaran** **sus** **labios ladeó el rostro levemente y dejó un beso sobre la comisuras de sus labios se** **separó** **después** **de unos** **segundos** **y le** **sonrió** **al hombre de manera tan inocente que** **podía** **ser** **confundido por un angel** **aún** **cuando era todo un** **diablo** **.**

_\- Buenas_ _noches_ _querido profesor cuide esa herida_ _en_ _verdad no quiero que le_ _pase_ _nada malo -_

**Con eso se alejó del hombre le guiñó el ojo y** **sin** **realmente nada** **más** **que hacer** **salió** **de la oficina del muy atónito** **profesor** **de pociones.**

**Cuando** **salió** **Harry** **dio** **pequeños** **saltos** **emocionado** **ante** **lo que acababa de hacer** **había** **besado** **a snape bueno no fue un beso totalmente** **pero** **aún** **así** **lo** **había** **hecho nunca había estado** **así** **de** **cerca** **de** **él** **y** **había** **sido** **lo** **más** **increíble en** **su** **vida chillando** **de** **la** **emoción** **entro a su dormitorio theo** **estaba** **leyendo** **un libro blaise estaba dormido y** **draco** **estaba recostado en la cama posiblemente esperando por el.**

**Harry se** **cambió** **por su pijama y se** **adentro** **en su cama draco se giro y harry hizo lo mismo.**

_-_ _Porque_ _tardaste tanto en entrar? -_

_\- tenía que hablar con snape_ _en_ _privado -_

_\- Sobre que? -_

**Harry consideró decirle** **sobre** **la herida** **pero** **decidido que no era lo correcto y no** **le** **contaría sobre** **lo** **demás** **.**

_-_ _el_ _sabe sobre el cancerbero en el_ _pasillo_ _prohibido -_

**Draco se quedo en silencio por** **unos** **segundos y Harry sonrio** **decidiendo que era hora de** **decirle** **a** **draco** **ciertas cosas.**

_\- Te_ _puedo_ _decir_ _una cosa y no_ _lo_ _sé_ _lo_ _dirías_ _a nadie? -_

\- claro que si -

**Pregunto** **inseguro draco le extendió la mano y** **ambos** **la estrecharon.**

_\- Bueno creo_ _que_ _es obvio_ _pues_ _no le_ _presto_ _atención a las chicas pero soy gay -_

**Draco a su lado** **río** **.**

_\- lo_ _sabía_ _te sonrojaste cuando Nathaniel Flint te sonrio en el comedor -_

**Harry** **gruñó** **y** **se** **cubrió** **la cara.**

_\- eso fue_ _por_ _vergüenza no_ _porque_ _me_ _gusta_ _flint de echo me_ _gusta_ _alguien_ _más_ _-_

**Draco** **se interesó de inmediato en eso.**

_\- Es_ _Oliver_ _Wood?es gryffindor pero_ _aún_ _así_ _tiene muchos admiradores -_

_-_ _Nunca saldría con un_ _gryffindor_ _de_ _echo es de slytherin -_

_\- Blaise -_

_\- Nop -_

_\- Theodor -_

_\- nop -_

_\- Marcus flint -_

_\- Nopppp -_

_\- Esto es difícil um nose yo? -_

**Harry rio ante eso y con una** **sonrisa** **juguetona** **se** **giró** **en la cama listo para dormir.**

_\- si tu padrino no_ _está_ _soltero_ _saldré_ _contigo_ _-_

_\- Que? Espera...oh dios noooo -_

**Harry** **rio** **alegre y se** **mantuvo** **en silencio mientras** **draco** **escupía** **un arcoíris de** **palabras** **coloridas** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones-es-es-es   
> Que final no creen? Me da muchas ganas poner algo +18 but no lo haré creo que haré un especial para el día de gracias u know con contenido um maduro ya con harry más grandecito que dicen?
> 
> Bueno al principio del capítulo snape se puso re pálido porque nota cosas sobre harry saben? Cosas pequeñas y harry está actuando lindo para llamar su atención aunque sea de manera inconsciente.
> 
> La piedra filosofal aún no está en el espejo así que no hay mucho que poner de obstáculos además de fluffy y la planta.
> 
> Draco entro por la puerta por accidente que creen que estaba haciendo ahí? solo en donde nadie podía verlo? (0_0) pronto lo averiguarán.
> 
> Harry es mas maduro que los demás niños de su edad no piensa en cosas sexuales but si le gusta snape piensa que es atractivo hasta yo me lo quería besuqear cuando tenia la edad de harry JAJAJJAJA si tendrán una relación no se desesperen aún faltan algunas cosas para que la cosa se ponga seria entre ellos.
> 
> Theodore insulto a neville pero no lo puse porque harry no está todo el tiempo con ellos y eso sucedió durante su castigo con snape no sabe que le dijo pero sabe que sucedió.
> 
> Cambie a neville un poco es torpe al hacer ciertas cosas y todo eso pero es más seguro de sí mismo el tener a sus padres tiene mucho que ver con eso pero como a cualquier niño mágico se le hace difícil la magia es su primer año y ya saben lo normal.
> 
> Eso es todo por hoy los veré en el próximo capitulo.


	6. Escobas Y Besos

~~Escobas Y Besos~~

* * *

**Cuando** **despertó** **esa** **mañana** **estaba lleno de** **energía** **termino sus ejercicios antes de que sonara la** **primera** **alarma** **así** **que** **se** **vistió** **con su uniforme y en silencio** **salió** **de su dormitorio** **subió** **las** **escaleras** **a la sala común justo al** **entrar** **escucho** **un** **suave "crack" de los elfos desapareciendo de la sala común.**

**Sabiendo que no** **podría** **salir** **hasta** **que saliera un poco** **más** **el** **sol se** **sento** **en uno de los reclinadores y** **sacó** **un libro sobre runas antiguas y** **empezó** **a leer** **en** **silencio.**

**Cuando la primera alarma** **sonó** **Harry** **alzó** **la mirada de su** **libro** **y** **miró** **a su alrededor** **aún** **ya** **debería** **haber** **sol y el era** **el** **momento** **perfecto** **nadie** **estaría** **afuera** **más** **que el por un** **rato** **.**

**Se** **levantó** **y** **salió** **de la sala** **común** **camino por los pasillos relativamente oscuros hasta llegar a la** **escalera** **principal y** **esperó** **a que la movediza escalera llegara a el se** **subió** **y la escalera** **comenzó** **a moverse** **empezó** **a bajar hasta llegar a los** **últimos** **escalones y se** **bajó** **cuando** **llegó** **a su destino** **siguió** **caminando hasta llegar a la** **enorme** **puerta la cual no estaba pesada era** **bastante** **ligera** **para** **su** **apariencia** **lo** **más** **probable era que tenia** **aplicado** **un** **peso** **pluma** **.**

**Bajo las escaleras de piedra del** **castigo** **y dio un largo suspiro respirando el aire** **húmedo** **de la** **mañana** **empezó** **a caminar sintiéndo todo a su alrededor no** **podía** **salir** **mucho** **pues** **casi no tenia** **tiempo** **con sus** **clases** **y detenciones y a sus amigos no les gustaba** **estar** **afuera** **durante el** **frío** **mientras el amaba el** **frío** **y las** **mañanas** **frías** **eran** **sin duda espectaculares.**

**Detuvo su caminar** **frente** **al lago negro y** **observó** **la neblina** **sobre** **el** **agua** **oscura y** **fría** **sonriendo se sento lo mas cerca al agua que** **podía** **y** **aún** **ser seguro se** **recostó** **sobre el** **frío** **pasto y** **cerró** **los ojos** **sus** **dedos** **acariciaron el** **húmedo** **piso debajo de** **él** **el silencio** **reinaba** **sobre el** **castillo** **.**

**Nadie** **estaba** **ahí** **para** **hablarle** **para** **distraerle** **para** **alejarlo** **de su momentánea** **Soledad** **una Soledad que** **había** **dejado de** **ser** **al llegar a hogwarts tenia** **más** **de** **cinco** **amigos cercanos un** **mejor** **amigo muchos compañeros** **que** **querían** **ser** **sus amigos y** **también** **tenia** **a un chico de año** **mayor** **coqueteando con** **el** **era simplemente surrealista lo mucho que las** **personas** **gravitaban a su alrededor** **después** **de** **años** **de solo poder** **hablar** **con su familia** **era** **un** **buen** **cambio tenia** **que** **admitirlo.**

**Una pequeña** **sonrisa** **alegre se** **formó** **en sus** **labios** **y colocó sus** **manos** **sobre su pecho y se permitió en ese momento simplemente estar en el mundo sin hacer nada solo...Existir...al igual que todos los** **demás** **.**

* * *

**Cuando finalmente se** **volvió** **a adentrar al castillo ya** **había** **unas dos** **personas** **sentadas en ravenclaw y hufflepuff nadie de gryffindor habia llegado** **aun** **al igual que los de slytherin aunque ellos** **deberían** **llegar** **en unos** **cuantos** **minutos.**

**Harry se** **sento** **en la** **solitaria** **mesa de slytherin y su desayuno apareció frente a él era un desayunó americano huevos revueltos unos pedazos de tocino un poco de pan y una taza de** **té** **apareció** **le echo azuzar y crema y comenzó a** **comer** **tranquilamente.**

_\- miren es el mellizo malvado -_

_-_ _cállate_ _te escuchará -_

_\- Y que nos_ _hará_ _?dombuldor esta aquí el lo mandará directo a azkaban es obvio que es seguidor de-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado -_

_\- solo es un asqueroso mortifago -_

_\- shhh_ _cállate_ _esta viendo para_ _acá_ _!! -_

**Harry les** **sonrió** **de manera oscura a** **ese** **pequeño** **grupo** **de gryffindors que acababa de entrar al gran comedor.**

_\- Saben es de muy mala educación_ _hablar_ _mal a las espaldas de alguien literal y metafóricamente hablando -_

**Los** **chicos** **se pusieron pálidos las dos chicas del grupo se escondieron** **detrás** **de los tres** **chicos** **todos eran de tercer** **año** **pero eran igual** **de** **estupidos que un troll.**

_\- Alguien_ _podría_ _salir muy herido ya saben algunas_ _personas_ _son muy sentimentales y digo si_ _alguien_ _dijera_ _eso_ _de_ _mi yo estaría muy_ _furioso_ _tanto que no_ _podría_ _controlarme...que dicen ustedes?creen lo mismo? Creen que alguien_ _puede_ _salir_ _herido_ _cuando_ _hablan mal de ellos? -_

**Su sonrisa se** **volvió** **angelical y ellos asintieron y poco** **después** **salieron** **corriendo** **lejos de** **él** **.**

**Los legendarios** **leones** **orgulloso y temerarios si claro.**

**Harry** **río** **internamente ante la estupidez de las** **personas** **y** **volvió** **a su desayuno.**

_\- N...no los_ _lastimarás_ _d...de verdad o si? -_

**Pregunto una vocecita** **detrás** **de** **él** **harry se giró lentamente y** **observó** **con atención al pequeño** **chico** **frente a él.**

_\- No gravemente -_

**Respondió con burla pero el chico frente a** **él** **se puso mucho** **más** **pálido** **Harry** **rodo** **los** **ojos** **.**

_\- Era_ _broma_ _que_ _aquí_ _nadie entiende el humor negro? -_

**Murmuro tomando** **un** **pedazo de** **pan** **y cubriéndolo con mermelada de** **fresa** **el chico frente a** **él** **dejó** **salir** **el** **aire que** **parecía** **estar** **conteniendo y asintió sus** **mejillas** **estaban** **algo** **rojas talvez por** **aguantar** **la respiración no lo** **sabía** **y no le** **interesaba** **.**

_-_ _Porque_ _estas_ _aquí_ _Longbottom? En que te puedo ayudar yo que mi hermano no pueda/quiera/deba_ _hacer_ _? -_

**El** **chico** **abrió** **y** **cerró** **la** **boca** **y** **observo** **a su alrededor** **como** **si los vigilarán** **nadie** **les** **estaba** **prestado** **atención y casi no había** **personas** **en el comedor.**

_\- Si necesitas algo ilegal te lo_ _puedo_ _conseguir pero_ _te_ _costará -_

**Hablo de manera "seria" y en voz baja alzando la ceja intentando no** **reírse** **.**

**El** **chico** **frente a** **él** **sacudió la cabeza tan rápido** **que** **creyó** **que** **podría** **salir** **volando** **.**

_\- No yo no!_ _nunca_ _! Solo_ _quería_ _!_ _Quería_ _... -_

**Harry se** **soltó** **riendo abiertamente y el** **chico** **se** **congeló** **el usualmente no** **reía** **si no** **estaban** **en la comodidad de su sala** **común** **así** **que** **era** **algo** **bastante** **extraño verlo** **reír** **ahí** **sin sus** **amigos** **.**

_\- Por dios Longbottom!_ _estaba_ _jugando_ _por segunda vez! Tan sospechoso me veo que me crees_ _cuando_ _te_ _digo_ _eso? -_

**El** **chico** **se** **sonrojó** **y lo** **miró** **apenado.**

_\- Lo_ _siento_ _e...es que dicen_ _muchas_ _c..._ _cosas_ _sobre_ _ti e..en mi casa -_

**Harry se** **encogió** **de hombros** **bastante** **indiferente con** **eso** **el** **sabía** **todo** **su hermano y ahora hermione le contaban todas las** **tonterías** **que** **decían** **sus** **compañeros** **en su sala** **común** **.**

_\- Si_ _soy_ _toda una_ _celebridad_ _no crees? -_

**Neville** **asintió** **y harry** **río** **un poco** **más** **tomo** **su taza de** **té** **y se** **cruzó** **de piernas.**

_\- pero hablando_ _seriamente_ _esta ves en que te_ _puedo_ _ayudar_ _? -_

**Nevill suspiró y se** **relajó** **relativamente** **cuando** **Harry** **le sonrio de** **manera** **amable.**

_-_ _Quería_ _darte las_ _gracias_ _por ayer salvaste mi vida -_

**Harry** **sacudió la mano en un** **gesto** **de indiferencia.**

_\- no_ _es_ _nada neville -_

_\- Pero si lo es gracias a ti_ _estoy_ _vivo yo no_ _podría_ _ni intentar defenderme del troll y se que tu_ _fuiste_ _el_ _que_ _me_ _quiso_ _ayudar_ _malfoy me detesta y nott parece que empezó a hacerlo_ _también_ _tu eres el_ _único_ _que_ _parece_ _no odiar a nadie en la escuela -_

 _\- De_ _echo_ _odio a muchas_ _personas_ _pero no soy un abusador_ _así_ _que_ _no los molesto eso es lo que_ _importa_ _y_ _draco_ _no_ _te_ _odia a ti odia a los gryffindor_ _así_ _que no te lo tomes muy_ _en serio_ _y_ _theodor_ _...bueno el se_ _asustó_ _bastante_ _cuando se dio_ _cuenta_ _de que estabas solo cerca de_ _donde_ _estaba el troll -_

**Neville** **asintió** **pero aun** **así** **parecía** **estar dudando justamente en ese** **momento** **entraron los slytherins por la puerta del gran comedor hablando** **entre** **ellos** **sus amigos parecían especialmente** **preocupados** **pero se detuvieron** **al** **verlo** **ahí** **sentado** **con** **su** **te y neville ellos de inmediato** **corrieron** **hacia el.**

_\- En donde diablos estabas harry? no estabas_ _cuando_ _sonó_ _la primera alarma -_

**Harry** **dejó** **de** **lado** **su te y** **les** **sonrío a** **sus** **amigos** **neville** **a su lado se** **removió** **nervioso.**

_\- A..._ _adiós_ _harry -_

_\- Nos vemos Longbottom -_

**El chico** **volvió** **a su** **mesa** **sentándose** **entre Lavender Brown y Seamus Finnegan los cuales le sonrieron amablemente.**

**Harry se** **giró** **a ver a sus amigos.**

_\- Tienen que calmarse_ _chicos_ _desperte_ _más_ _temprano de lo_ _que_ _acostumbro cuando_ _sonó_ _la primera_ _alarma_ _salí_ _afuera_ _y cuando empezó el desayuno vine_ _aquí_ _vamos siéntense se preocuparon por nada -_

**Sus** **amigos** **lo** **miraron** **molestos pero se sentaron a su alrededor pronto todos comenzaron a comer su desayuno.**

_-_ _Porque_ _hablabas con Longbottom? -_

**Pregunto** **theo** **enfrente de** **él** **harry** **alzó** **la ceja ante el tono de voz del chico sonaba extrañamente celoso harry sonrio** **encogiéndose** **de hombros de manera indiferente.**

_\- Me_ _quería_ _agradecer que ayer le salvara la vida del troll -_

**Murmuro** **mirando** **fijamente** **a theo** **el cual tenso la mandíbula** **cuando** **le dijo** **eso** **.**

_-_ _Así_ _que eso fue? -_

_-_ _Sip_ _el sabe_ _que_ _yo fui el que_ _tuvo_ _la_ _idea_ _ya que sabe que ustedes dos lo detestan y aborrecen -_

**Les** **sonrió** **de manera inocente y tuvo** **que** **contener la risa y poner** **una** **mascara de completa indiferencia cuando vio la magia** **de** **theo** **volverse agresiva.**

_\- Y que le dijiste tu? -_

**Pregunto draco al ver que theodor no** **diría** **nada** **después** **de** **eso harry le sonrio a su** **amigo** **.**

_\- Que no era_ _nada_ _estaba muy agradecido conmigo -_

**Aveces si que** **podia** **ser una pequeña mierda se dijo a** **sí** **mismo al ver la furia en los** **ojos** **de theo** **estaba** **tan celoso de que harry fuera el salvador de su lindo e inocente neville o** **quería** **reír** **como maniático en esos** **momentos** **esto era simplemente perfecto.**

_\- Te sientes bien Theodor?-_

**Pregunto con inocencia theo se** **tensó** **y** **sus** **ojos** **se encontraron.**

_\- Perfectamente -_

_\- Seguro? Pareces molesto es por lo que le dijiste a_ _neville_ _antes_ _de_ _que pasara? escuche que fue muy feo -_

**Theo lo** **miró** **con confusión pero** **pareció** **entender que** **lo** **hacia a propósito harry** **alzó** **la cejas en espera de su respuesta.**

_\- Para nada Harry me_ _disculpe_ _después -_

**Harry asintió** **haciendo** **una mueca pensativa theo se** **tensó** **un poco** **más** **.**

_\- Si_ _pero_ _el_ _aún_ _cree_ _que lo odias me dijo que yo era la_ _única_ _persona_ _que no_ _juzgaba_ _a nadie_ _aún_ _estando en slytherin -_

_\- A los ojos de los_ _demás_ _eres casi un_ _santo_ _excepto por el prejuicio de ser slytherin claro -_

**Hablo draco sonriente** **parecía** **que se** **había** **dado cuenta de lo que** **estaba** **pasando entre el y theo.**

_\- Si soy una celebridad hasta neville presta atención cuando_ _hablan_ _de mi -_

_\- Mh si cuando_ _llegamos_ _estaba un_ _poco_ _rojo sabes porque? -_

**Harry sonrio de manera "vanidosa" en su mente se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.**

_\- Nada importante solo bromeaba un poco con el es_ _muy_ _tímido_ _-_

**Theo** **frente** **a el presionó un tenedor con fuerza hasta doblarlo todos lo miraron sorprendido** **cuando** **se** **levantó** **de golpe.**

_\- Los veo luego -_

**Murmuro antes de alejarse de ellos y caminar a la mesa de gryffindor y extrañamente hablar** **en** **voz baja y conseguir que** **neville se levantara de su** **asiento** **y lo siguiera fuera del gran comedor harry** **miró** **a draco que estaba igual de sorprendido.**

_-_ _Ahora_ _que eso acaba de pasar me pueden decir que fue lo que theodor le dijo a neville ayer? -_

**Sus** **amigos** **suspiraron a su alrededor y** **pansy** **tomo** **el** **control de la situación.**

_\- Tu estabas con snape_ _cuando_ _pasó_ _pero_ _nosotros_ _estábamos afuera hablando theo_ _llevaba_ _todo el_ _día_ _muy callado_ _así_ _que no le prestamos atención cuando se_ _levantó_ _y_ _corrió_ _hacia neville por lo que entendí un_ _chico_ _de segundo_ _año_ _lo tenia acorralado contra un_ _árbol_ _y no lo_ _dejaba_ _ir theo se lo quito de_ _encima_ _y um lo_ _empezó_ _a golpear_ _neville_ _intento hacer que lo dejara en paz_ _así_ _que nosotros_ _fuimos_ _a quitarlo de_ _encima_ _blaise pudo quitarlo pero neville estaba llorando y el tipo_ _estaba_ _bastante_ _mal y theo le_ _empezó_ _a gritar a neville no tenia mucho contexto creo que era una discusión pasada -_

**Ahora que lo recordaba pomfrey les** **había** **pedido una** **poción** **para apresurar la curación de la dislocación de huesos en medio de el castigo.**

_-_ _Que_ _decía_ _? -_

 _-_ _Empezó_ _a decirle que_ _porque_ _no lo dejaba defenderlo_ _cuando_ _ese y repito bastardo te estaba tocando y_ _empezó_ _a gritarle de_ _otras_ _cosas_ _sobre secretos mentiras y_ _después_ _lo empezó a llamar cobarde pero_ _cuando_ _dijo y repito si no estas orgulloso de lo que haces no me incluyas_ _más_ _en tus mentiras neville se_ _soltó_ _a llorar y_ _salió_ corriendo todos los estaban viendo y theo _también_ _se_ _fue_ _y no lo vimos por el resto del día -_

_\- theo estaba_ _en_ _la sala_ _común_ _cuando_ _salí_ _de mi detención con snape se_ _veía_ _distraído -_

**Harry estaba muy sorprendido que acababa de** **hacer** **hacia** **unos segundos?** **Había** **encendido un fuego que ya** **estaba** **fuera de control harry miró a draco que** **se** **veía** **igual de sorprendido que el.**

_\- Yo creo que lo que_ _pasó_ _aquí_ _es_ _una_ _relación secreta tu que opinas camarada -_

**Le pregunto a** **draco** **en voz baja**

_\- Opino que acabamos de hacer que entre esos dos haiga una sesión de besos pasionales -_

**Ambos** **sonrieron y siguieron su desayuno.**

**Cinco minutos antes de que se** **acabara** **el desayuno theo y neville volvieron a entrar theo** **sonreía** **como** **todo** **chico presumido y neville** **venía** **tan sonrojado y desaliñado que** **parecía** **que** **había** **estado corriendo un maratón.**

**Una buena mañana sin duda.**

* * *

**Harry no se dio** **cuenta** **de lo que le esperaba** **hasta** **que fue muy tarde.**

**No lo habia** **escuchado** **no** **había** **estado en la sala** **común** **cuando su querido profesor les** **comunico** **a sus compañeros que las clases de pociones de esa tarde** **serian** **canceladas** **por las lecciones de vuelo por madam hooch.**

**Cuando** **se dio cuenta de que** **volarían** **era tarde y sus** **amigos** **ya lo estaban arrastrándo al estadio de quidditch.**

**Había estado esperando toda la mañana poder ir a pociones queria ver como se comportaba ahora su profesor después de lo que había echo anoche ahora tendría que esperar hasta su detención al final del día eso arruinaba su dia un poco pero al menos tendría lecciones de vuelo siempre había disfrutado volar así que esperaba que no fuera todo un desperdicio de tiempo con snape.**

**Madam Hooch era una mujer estricta y de esqueleto frágil tenia cabello gris corto y ojos amarillos como un halcón y empezó la lección de inmediato.**

_\- Que_ _están_ _esperando?todos colóquense al lado de una escoba vamos_ _rápido_ _! -_

**Segundos** **después** **los slytherins y gryffindors estaban en dos largas** **líneas** **opuestas y cada estudiante tenia una** **escoba** **a sus pies harry observo su escoba con ojos críticos era vieja y varias ramas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños había escuchado a varios estudiantes quejarse de las escobas de las** **escuelas** **aparentemente algunas de ellas empezaban a vibrar si volabas muy alto mientras otras** **volaban** **un poco a la derecha.**

**Madam hooch les** **dijo** **como invocar sus escobas alrededor de el todos empezaron a decir "arriba"** **Harry** **se encogió de hombros y enfoco su magia en la esboca** **esta** **de inmediato voló a su** **mano** **mirando a su alrededor solo su hermano y draco lo** **habían** **logrado** **después** **de decir arriba unas** **tres** **veces** **ronald en cambio se** **ponía** **cada vez** **más** **rojo** **al intentar hacer** **que** **su esboca** **hiciera** **lo ordenado en ves de eso rodaba en el suelo.**

**Justamente** **cuando** **granger** **logró** **hacer** **que su** **escoba** **obedecería la escoba de Ronald por fin hizo caso pero no** **de** **la manera en que esperaba la** **escoba** **lo golpeó directamente en la cara causando que comenzara a sangrar de** **manera** **significativa madam hooch paró el sangrado con magia rápidamente** **para** **es momento ya todos** **tenían** **su** **escoba** **en mano** **así** **que** **comenzó** **.**

**Madam hooch les demostró como subirse en** **sus** **escobas** **y como despegar del suelo.**

_\- ahora cuando sople mi silbato ustedes despegan del suelo con fuerza_ _mantengan_ _sus escobas firmes suban unos_ _cuantos_ _pies y después_ _vuelvan_ _abajo encorvando un poco hacia abajo con mi_ _silbato_ _tres~dos~uno -_

**Todos despegaron del** **suelo** **y harry lo hizo con familiaridad y facilidad** **draco** **a su lado río levemente cuando empezaron a retarse cuando llegaron a los 20** **pies** **harry se** **declaró** **ganador y** **entre** **risas siguieron volando Matthew se les** **unió** **y** **bromeó** **tímidamente con ellos hasta que madam hooch los** **llamó** **para que volvieran al suelo y los** **separó** **en grupos los** **que** **tenían** **problemas** **en mantener** **el** **balance despegando y manteniendo el** **control** **se** **quedarían** **con ella y el** **otro** **grupo** **que podia volar tenían permitido volar en el estadio de quidditch**   
**Y** **podían** **jugar con unas** **cuantas** **quaffles mientras el draco y theo se encontraron al lado** **opuesto** **de Matthew ronald y seamus.**

_\- Que dicen_ _chicos_ _un juego amistoso de quidditch tres contra_ _tres_ _aceptan? -_

**Pregunto draco harry** **sonrio** **con burla y se colocó al lado de** **draco** **al ver a su hermano** **dudar** **.**

_\- Que pasa hermanito? Tienes miedo? -_

**Matt lo** **miró** **con** **sorpresa y** **luego** **sonrió** **con superioridad.**

_\- Claro que no hermano tu_ _sabes_ _que amo competir y_ _más_ _si_ _te_ _puedo ganar -_

**Harry** **sonrio** **con burla.**

**-** _Talvez solo te dejaba ganar hermanito no_ _sería_ _un buen hermano mayor si_ _no_ _lo hiciera o no? -_

**Esta** **ves su hermano si lo** **miro** **con** **desafío.**

_\- Te_ _tiraré_ _de tu escoba -_

**Momentos** **después** **harry estaba volando hacia su hermano para quitarle la quaffle de las manos y** **después** **estaba** **anotando un punto** **para** **su equipó cuando seamus no** **pudo** **cubrirlo.**

**Veinte minutos** **después** **estaban a treinta contra diez theo era genial al estar cuidando la** **portería** **de los slytherins mientras el y draco anotaban tiro tras tiro ambos trabajaban muy bien** **juntos** **y cada ves** **se** **ponían** **más** **creativos** **con sus jugadas** **todo** **era** **tan** **perfecto.**

**De repente se** **encontró** **a** **sí** **mismo cayendo de picada intentando atrapar la quaffle que ronald** **había** **dejado** **caer** **.**

**La pudo atrapar cuando estaba a quince pies del** **suelo** **y fácilmente** **volvió** **a** **subir** **con velocidad** **pasándole** **la** **pelota** **a draco y permitiendo que anotara 10 puntos más celebro junto a draco** **pero** **un silbato los hizo a** **todos** **mirar** **al suelo.**

_\- Potter Malfoy! Vengan aquí -_

**Harry y** **draco** **se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros antes de empezar a bajar cuando estaban un** **poco** **más** **cerca** **pudo** **identificar a** **quien** **los** **llamaba** **Marcus Flint :el hermano** **mayor** **de Nathaniel Flint ; quinto** **año** **y seguidor y** **capitán** **del** **equipo** **de quidditch de slytherin** **flint** **era alto y musculoso su cara bronceada mostraba varias horas en el estadio de quidditch.**

_\- Eso_ _fue_ _fantástico juegan de manera espectacular_ _juntos_ _mucho potencial esta no es su_ _primera_ _ves volando juntos_ _verdad_ _? -_

_\- Nunca_ _hemos_ _volado juntos nos conocimos este año -_

**Hablo** **Harry** **encogiéndose de** **hombros** **Flint** **los miro asombrado.**

_\- En serio? -_

**Ambos asintieron sonriendose** **entre** **ellos.**

\- bueno si está es su primera ves jugando juntos me pregunto que pasará con un poco de entretenimiento? Hablaré con el profesor snape quiero verlos mañana aquí para las pruebas -

* * *

**Ese mismo** **día** **se** **dirigió a su detención con** **snape** **draco a su lado** **había** **querido ir** **con** **el pues** **parecía** **decidido a** **que** **su padrino permitiera que** **ambos** **estuvieran en el equipo y al** **mismo** **tiempo** **insistía** **que solo tenía curiosidad sobre que le gustaba su padrino.**

_\- No veo que piensas que_ _sacarás_ _de esto dije que me gusta tu padrino no que nos gustamos que quieres ver? Nada pasará -_

**Murmuró ante la** **mirada** **burlona de su** **amigo** **.**

_\- Vi_ _como_ _jugaste con lo de neville_ _con_ _theo no me creo_ _que_ _no haigas intenado hacer lo mismo_ _con_ _mi_ _padrino_ _-_

_-_ _Es_ _un adulto y un profesor -_

_\- Y que?aún_ _te_ _gusta o no? No cambia nada -_

**Harry suspiró y se dio por vencido draco** **seguiría** **insistiendo si no le daba algo.**

_-_ _Bueno_ _si hice algo -_

_\- Que_ _fue_ _-_

_-_ _Ayer_ _lo_ _seguí_ _lo sabes y el me estaba cuestionando sobre cómo se como dormir al perro_ _pero_ _bueno_ _una_ _cosa_ _llego_ _a la_ _otra_ _y lo_ _tenia_ _contra el sillón -_

**Draco** **a si lado** **hizo** **un sonido de sorpresa y supo que el perverso de su amigo pensaba en otras** **cosas** **.**

_\- Lo acorrale_ _draco_ _no lo que_ _sea_ _que estas_ _pensando_ _puse mi_ _rodilla_ _entre sus piernas y um lo_ _besé_ _...-_

_\- QUE?!?! -_

**Harry se rio al** **ver** **lo sorpresa.**

_\- Lo_ _bese_ _aquí_ _!no te hagas_ _ideas_ _pervertidas_ _draco_ _! -_

**Murmuro** **tocando** **la** **comisura** **de sus labios pero draco** **abrió** **los** **ojos** **mucho** **mas sorprendido.**

_\- Que_ _hizo_ _mi padrino? -_

**Pregunto en un** **susurro** **el** **rubio** **realmente estaba interesado.**

_\- Estaba demasiado atónito! No reaciono si lo_ _sorprendí_ _bastante_ _y como no lo e_ _visto_ _en_ _todo_ _el_ _día_ _nose como reaccionara -_

_\- Por eso estabas enojado cuando te_ _dijimos_ _que no tendríamos pociones hoy -_

**Harry asintió** **con** **una sonrisa amaba ver como draco colocaba las piezas del rompecabezas** **parecía** **que el saber** **que** **a harry le gustaba snape le respondía muchas cosas.**

**Cuando** **llegaron al** **salón** **de pociones en donde tenia sus detenciones snape estaba ahí parecía ansioso y** **parecía** **que** **iba** **a** **hablar** **cuando** **entro pero se detuvo en** **cuanto** **draco** **entró** **detrás** **de el.**

_\- Buenas_ _noche_ _padrino -_

_\- Draco que haces_ _aquí_ _? -_

_\- Nose si_ _ya_ _hablaste con Flint o no? -_

_\- Marcus o nathaniel? -_

**Harry** **alzo la ceja en cuanto draco sonrio de manera malvada** **hacia** **el.**

_\- si_ _marcus_ _no_ _hables con nathaniel -_

 _-_ _Porque_ _no_ _debería_ _hablar_ _con_ _el draco? -_

**Draco** **sonrio** **de manera** **tan** **inocente** **que** **hasta** **el se la** **estaba** **creyendo** **pero** **después** **el diablo** **habló** **.**

_\- Porque nathaniel es el nuevo admirador de_ _Harry_ _y no querremos que haiga intereses personales en nuestras_ _pruebas_ _-_

**Harry** **nunca** **había** **visto** **a** **alguien** **ponerse** **rojo y pálido al mismo** **tiempo** **pero** **ahora** **podía** **ver que** **era** **algo bastante extraño** **snape** **habia** **parecido estar a** **punto** **de** **dar** **la rabieta de su vida todo rojo pero se** **había** **puesto** **pálido** **en** **segundos** **.**

_\- Marcus nos quiere en el equipo dijo_ _que_ _hablaría_ _contigo_ _y tu sabes que_ _siempre_ _e querido_ _jugar_ _para mi casa y mi_ _padre_ _estará muy orgulloso para mi y para harry_ _sería_ _muy importante entrar al_ _equipo_ _verdad harry? -_

**Toda la atención se** **colocó** **sobre** **el y de** **manera** **ruda asiente** **cuando** **eso** **no** **parece ser suficiente se aclara la garganta.**

_\- Si_ _profesor_ _Snape_ _es_ _muy importante para nosotros -_

**Al** **final** **snape se cubre la cara y suspira.**

_-_ _Esta_ _bien lo permitiré solo ustedes dos nada de amigos solo ustedes dos ahora_ _draco_ _vuelve a tu_ _casa_ _Potter_ _tiene detención y ya_ _vamos_ _atrasados -_

**Draco** **asintió y** **antes de** **salir** **le susurro.**

_-_ _Bésalo_ _en la boca_ _esta_ _ves -_

**Y le guiñó** **el** **ojo desapareciendo del** **salón** **de clase** **harry** **rodo** **los ojos y** **dejó** **sus cosas sobre la** **mesa** **.**

_\- Que haremos hoy profesor?_ _Ayer_ _no pude preguntarle -_

**Harry le** **estaba** **dando la espalda al hombre** **así** **que no pudo ver su** **reacion** **pero si lo escucho respirar con mas fuerza.**

_-_ _pociones_ _para_ _reducir_ _la fiebre madam pomfrey_ _necesita_ _más_ _en_ _estos_ _tiempos -_

**Hablo con voz levemente entrecortada harry** **asintió** **lentamente y** **empezó** **a** **sacar** **los ingredientes escogiendo los** **más** **frescos** **miro a su alrededor** **buscando** **la raíz valenciana en los estantes hasta que la vio** **detrás** **de su profesor en un frasco camino hacia ella y estirándose sobre su profesor la** **tomó** **.**

_\- Disculpe profesor -_

**Murmuro** **cuando** **su pecho** **rozó** **la espalda del mayor** **tomó** **el frasco y se apartó** **del** **hombre** **.**

**El proceso** **empezó** **y ambos** **hacían** **la** **misma** **poción pero de lados opuestos su profesor** **parecía** **más** **que dispuesto a poner** **distancia** **entre ellos eso lo diviertio y por toda la** **creación** **de la** **poción** **se** **aseguró** **de poner la mayor cercanía entre ellos rozando sus brazos su mano y rozando su** **pecho** **con la** **espalda** **del hombre cuando tenia la oportunidad.**

**Cuando** **llegó** **la hora de ir a su dormitorio harry se dio cuenta de que la detención** **había** **durado** **más** **de lo normal se** **giró** **a ver a su profesor y este ya lo estaba observando harry se** **recargo** **en una de las mesas y le** **sonrio** **al hombre.**

_\- Creo que es_ _hora_ _de que vaya a mi dormitorio profesor -_

**Murmuro** **con inocencia el hombre entre cerró** **los** **ojos** **y se** **acercó** **unos pasos a el la** **sonrisa** **del mejor** **creció** **.**

_-_ _Así_ _que un admirador? -_

**Murmuro** **snape** **con "indiferencia" harry rodo los** **ojos** **y se encogió de hombros.**

_\- con "s" admiradores profesor resulta que soy algo como una celebridad_ _aunque_ _claro eso no llama la atención_ _de_ _la_ _persona_ _que deseo -_

**Murmuro con** **pena** **mirando al hombre sus** **ojos** **verdes se encontraron con los de snape.**

_\- y quien es esa perosna potter? -_

**Harry** **se** **encogió** **de** **hombros** **y** **empezó** **a caminar por la habitación el hombre lo siguió con la mirada hasta que** **terminó** **sentado sobre el escritorio del mayor.**

_\- Ya sabe alto cabello negro hermosos ojos usa negro aunque el verde le_ _quedaría_ _maravilloso es muy estricto eso si sabe crei_ _que_ _me odiaba pero_ _cuando_ _yo lo vi por primera ves? Mi corazón_ _voló_ _y no lo e vuelto a ver pero aveces lo veo -_

**El menor se** **bajó** **del escritorio y se** **acercó** **al hombre caminando a su alrededor.**

_\- Revoloteando alrededor de cierta persona con cabello_ _negro_ _y hermoso ojos pero aveces esa persona me_ _veía_ _con_ _tanto_ _odio que mi corazón_ _dolía_ _y se_ _escondía_ _y no lo_ _podía_ _encontrar hasta que un_ _día_ _mi corazón_ _volvió_ _pero_ _venía_ _muy triste -_

**Harry hizo** **un** **puchero** **bastante infantil y sus** **ojos** **brillaron.**

_\- y me_ _lastimo_ _así_ _que me_ _enoje_ _y quise_ _lastimar_ _de vuelta_ _lastimé_ _a dos_ _personas_ _pero luego mi corazón_ _empezó_ _a sentirse_ _mejor_ _porque_ _esa persona ya_ _no_ _me_ _veía_ _con odio me_ _veía_ _con orgullo pero un_ _día_ _esa persona estaba herida y tenia que ayudarlo mi_ _corazón_ _dolía_ _muchísimo_ _aún_ _cuando estaba revoloteando alrededor de esa persona_ _así_ _que lo cure y_ _luego_ _lo bese fue un besito pequeño pero_ _aún_ _así_ _mi corazón estaba tan_ _feliz_ _que casi estalló_ _pero_ _hoy mi corazón estaba tan feliz que_ _se_ _puso triste_ _cuando_ _no vio a_ _esa_ _persona en todo el_ _día_ _y en_ _estos_ _momentos mi_ _corazón_ _está muy feliz en donde esta -_

**El hombre** **estaba** **muy** **tenso** **pero** **seguía** **sus movimientos de** **manera** **intensa** **y** **parecía** **estar** **escuchando** **cada** **palabra** **con atención.**

_\- y en donde_ _está_ _ahora_ _potter? -_

**Su voz era suave casi un susurro** **Harry** **sonrio**

_-_ _ayer_ _estaba aquí-_

**Murmuró y apunto las comisuras** **de** **sus labios.**

_-_ _Pero_ _quiere_ _estar_ _aquí_ _hoy -_

**Susurro antes de apuntar a sus labios con** **timidez** **el mayor** **empezó** **a golpear su dedo** **contra** **su muslo parecía** **que** **estaba** **debatiéndose internamente harry lo miraba fijamente** **esperando** **que** **dijera** **o hiciera** **algo** **que** **aceptara** **o lo corriera maldiciendolo por** **su** **actitud descarada algo** **cualquier cosa** **.**

**Y** **sucedió** **el mayor dudo por unos** **segundos** **pero** **después** **lo tenia sostenido por las mejillas y lo estaba besando de manera inocente sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la** **túnica** **del** **mayor y se** **paró** **de puntitas acercandose** **mas** **al mayor pero cuando intento presionarse** **más** **contra el snape lo sostuvo de los** **hombros** **y lo** **alejó** **de** **él** **ambos respiraban** **agitados** **pero** **cuando** **alzó la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos perturbados del hombre harry suspiro cansado** **cuando** **snape se** **apartó** **de golpe de el.**

_-_ _Será_ _más_ _fácil_ _si_ _no_ _lo piensa profesor -_

**El hombre lo** **miró** **incrédulo y molesto.**

**-** _Usted es un estudiante Potter claro que lo_ _tengo_ _que pensar no! No tendría que_ _pensarlo_ _si quiera es_ _impensable_ _solo tiene once_ _años_ _es un_ _niño_ _! -_

**El hombre** **estaba** **enojado** **y** **talves** **un poco** **asustado** **podia** **entenderlo pero odiaba no poder simplemente** **tenerlo** **estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que** **quería** **y quería a severus** **más** **que nada.**

_\- Usted es_ _un_ _profesor y un adulto y para mi es muy posible me beso yo lo_ _besé_ _así_ _de simple -_

**Su profesor lo observo fijamente aun debatiéndose internamente al** **final** **nego y apunto a la puerta de madera.**

_-_ _Será_ _mejor que se vaya Potter -_

**Harry** **suspiró** **pero asintió** **tomó** **sus cosas pero antes de irse** **agarró** **la** **túnica** **del hombre y lo** **hizo** **agacharse y lo** **besó** **con intensidad se** **separó** **y** **observó** **al hombre con** **una** **sonrisa.**

_\- Solo_ _piénselo_ _profesor_ _que_ _tan malo_ _sería_ _? Ambos sabemos que no soy un_ _niño_ _común -_

**Le sonrió y** **salió** **de la habitación** **caminando** **por** **los** **fríos** **pasillos extrañamente tenia un dolor en su pecho era leve pero no** **podía** **dejar de** **pensar** **en ello** **había** **besado a** **snape** **no! Snape lo** **había** **besado a el snape** **sentía** **algo por el al menos** **un** **poco** **solo tenia que** **convencerlo** **de que** **podían** **.**

* * *

**Cuando** **entro a** **su** **dormitorio draco ya lo estaba** **esperando** **sentado** **sobre la cama harry** **sonrio** **y se** **lanzó** **a la** **cama** **cayendo** **recostado** **.**

_\- Dime que_ _pasó_ _? Te ves_ _feliz_ _dime! -_

**Harry** **alzó** **su varita y las** **cortinas** **de la cama se cerraron** **alrededor** **de ellos colocó un silenciador y** **miró** **a si** **amigo** **.**

_\- Nos besamos...dos veces draco -_

**Draco** **chilló** **emocionado** **y harry** **río** **rodando** **en la cama.**

_\- Lose!_ _Draco_ _fue_ _lo_ _mejor_ _en_ _el mundo -_

_\- Y_ _ahora_ _que?_ _Están_ _saliendo? -_

**Harry** **suspiró negando draco lo** **miró** **confundido.**

_\- Porque? Dime -_

_\- Dice que es impensable_ _porque_ _tengo_ _11 -_

 _-_ _Pero_ _si básicamente_ _eres_ _un_ _mini adulto -_

 _\- eso le dije yo! Pero a_ _mí_ _manera_ _!Le di_ _otro_ _beso_ _y me fui -_

**Draco suspiro y nego** **incrédulo** **.**

_\- Y que vas a_ _hacer_ _ahora_ _? Digo tienes que convencerlo de que es posible -_

**Harry sonrio con vanidad.**

_\- Ya lo_ _verás_ _mañana_ _porque_ _tu personalmente me ayudaras en mi pequeño "proyecto" -_

**Ambos sonrieron** **de** **manera idéntica sus sonrisas eran malvadas y cómplices.**

_\- esto_ _será_ _genial_ _no es_ _así_ _? -_

 _\- Claro_ _que_ _si querido draco muy_ genial -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones-es-es-es 
> 
> Al principio harry salió afuera solo eso es algo que el solía hacer antes de entrar hogwarts disfruta mucho la humedad en el aire.
> 
> Cuando sus amigos se despertaron y no lo vieron estaban preocupados por el y snape pregunto por el y nadie pudo decirle en donde estaba así que si estaban preocupados.
> 
> A harry no lo molestan nadie se atreve a hacerlo después de lo que le hizo a esos dos de gryffindor osea colgados jaja por eso solo asusto un poco a los chicos esos.
> 
> Neville solo es muy nervioso alrededor de harry por las cosas que escucha de los gryffindors y lo que le dice theodor -theo lo ama btw- 
> 
> Harry se dio cuenta de que neville era un tema sensible para thoe por eso empezó a provocarlo en el desayuno theo se dio cuenta pero aún así logro hacerlo enojar y draco ayudó porque es el mejor amigo de harry y se dio cuenta también y quiso hacerlo.
> 
> Si no lo an notado ya Theodor y Neville están en una relación aunque es bastante inestable ya que neville tiene miedo de hacerlo público por sus padres sus amigos y cosas así y theodor siente que está avergonzado de él y por eso se pelearon en el patio y bah cuando se fueron del comedor theo estaba en modo novio celoso so solo se lo besuqueo en el pasillo jsjsjs.
> 
> Draco shipea el snarry por eso está ayudando.
> 
> Eso que harry dice sobre sj corazón me salio por accidente andaba viendo frozen y me acorde de la animación en donde el corazón se le sale del pecho y sigue al otro wey nomas no me acuerdo del nombre de la animación pero eso es lo que me imagino lol.
> 
> Snape está indeciso e inseguro sobre estar en una relación con un estudiante así que ya saben que sigue harry sacara su lado terco y coqueto owo.
> 
> Eso eso es todo por hoy los veo en el próximo capitulo.


	7. Coqueteos y Quidditch

~~Coqueteos y Quidditch~~

* * *

**Cuando** **harry** **despertó** **esa mañana estaba lleno de** **energía** **hoy** **iniciaría** **su** **más** **grande** **plan** **su** **más** **grande deseo.**

**Seducir** **a Severus Snape.**

**Tenía que tenerlo para el** **quería** **ser el** **centro** **de su universo y** **sabía** **que podía lograrlo solo tenia que convencerlo de que era posible** **aún** **si eran maestro y alumno.**

**Cuando** **termino** **sus ejercicios de esa** **mañana** **se** **subió** **a** **la** **cama de draco y se** **recostó** **a su lado lo destapó** **levemente** **y** **comenzó** **a picar su rostro con su dedo ya** **había** **sonado la** **primera** **alarma** **así** **que era hora de despertar.**

_\- Draco -_

**Susurro** **draco** **se** **removió** **pero** **no** **despertó** **empezó** **a picar sus** **mejillas** **con un** **poco** **más** **de** **fuerza** **.**

_\- Dracoooo -_

**El rubio** **gruñó** **e intentó alejarlo con movimientos torpes y** **aún** **medio dormido harry fastidiado se** **sento** **y lo** **tomó** **por** **los** **hombros** **empezando a** **sacudirlo** **con** **fuerza** **.**

_\- Despierta -_

**Casi grito alargando la "a" de manera dramática draco se** **despertó** **de inmediato** **asustado** **por** **los** **repentinos** **movimientos miro a su alrededor buscando la amenaza pero al no ver nada** **se** **giró** **hacia** **harry y lo** **miro** **molesto.**

_-_ _Que_ _demonios_ _harry? Era necesario que me despertaras_ _así_ _? -_

_**Harry** _ _**sonrio** _ _**con inocencia y** _ _**asintió** _ _**.** _

_\- Totalmente necesario no despertabas y hoy_ _tenemos_ _un_ _día_ _ocupado recuerdas? -_

**Draco lo** **pensó** **por** **unos** **segundos** **intentando** **recordar de** **qué** **hablaba** **después** **de** **unos** **segundos** **pensando** **seriamente sus ojos** **se** **iluminaron y** **sonrio** **.**

_\- Quidditch y mi_ _padrino_ _-_

_\- Exacto_ _así_ _que_ _tenemos_ _que_ _planear_ _anda_ _levántate y_ _cámbiate_ _-_

**Draco** **de inmediato se fue a** **cambiar** **mientras** **harry preparaba** **los** **materiales de ambos para el** **día** **sus** **amigos** **apenas** **estaban despertando y como** **siempre** **lo** **veían** **como si tuviera dos cabezas al verlo con tanta** **energía** **su confusión** **creció** **cuando** **draco** **volvió** **con la misma** **energía** **que harry.**

_\- Son tan raros -_

**Murmuro blaise** **pasando** **una mano** **por** **su rostro cansado al igual que theo que** **aún** **estaba** **en la cama** **viendo** **a su alrededor con** **total** **confusión.**

_\- Los veremos abajo_ _chicos_ _-_

**Los** **dos** **tomaron** **sus cosas y** **salieron** **del dormitorio.**

_\- Ahora hoy_ _tenemos_ _un_ _día_ _ocupado_ _las prácticas de quidditch y_ _nuestro_ _plan_ _con snape -_

 _\- Cual es_ _el_ _plan_ _por cierto? -_

**Ambos se miraron y harry** **río** **.**

_\- No lose pero_ _tiene_ _que funcionar -_

**Se** **sentaron** **en una esquina de la sala** **común** **y se sentaron lo** **más** **juntos** **posibles** **sin ser sospechosos.**

_\- Bueno el_ _objetivo_ _es convencerlo de que_ _esta_ _bien_ _intentarlo_ _así_ _que_ _tenemos_ _que_ _hacerlo_ _ver de lo que se_ _perderá_ _si se prohíbe a_ _sí_ _mismo_ _intentarlo -_

**Draco lo** **observo** **fijamente hasta que asintió lentamente.**

_-_ _Así_ _que lo_ _provocaras_ _hasta que se rinda? -_

**Harry lo** **miró** **pensativo hasta** **que** **nego** **suavemente** **.**

_\- Si -_

**Draco** **río** **incrédulo** **ante su respuesta contradictoria pero** **parecía** **emocionado con la situación.**

_\- Bueno creo que_ _deberías_ _actuar lindo -_

_-_ _Más_ _lindo de lo que ya soy? -_

**Draco rodo** **los** **sonriendo.**

_\- Si mucho_ _más_ _lindo que eso_ _provocarlo_ _sonríele dale_ _cumplidos_ _vuélvelo_ _loco -_

**Harry** **alzó** **la ceja curioso al ver que draco** **parecía** **saber de lo que hablaba** **draco** **se sonrojó levemente y se** **cruzó** **de brazos de manera defensiva.**

_\- Es lo que mi madre hizo_ _con_ _mi padre -_

**Harry** **rio** **y se encogió de hombros.**

_\- Tu madre_ _suena_ _encantadora_ _tendrás_ _que presentarmela alguna_ _día_ _draco -_

_\- Talves durante_ _vacaciones_ _de invierno_ _puedas_ _venir_ _a mi_ _casa_ _a mis_ _padres_ _les_ _encantaría_ _tenerte_ _-_

 _\- Con_ _gusto_ _iré pero por ahora nos_ _tenemos_ _que_ _enfocar_ _en_ _que_ _tu_ _padrino_ _se_ _deje amar -_

**Ambos rieron y empezaron a hablar de lo que debería hacer** **para** **lograr su cometido.**

* * *

**Al entrar al** **comedor** **harry** **miró** **hacia** **la mesa de maestros dombuldor estaba** **ahí** **alegre** **como** **siempre** **a su** **lado** **McGonagall igual de seria que la** **última** **ves que la** **había** **visto** **y quirrell igual de sospechoso que** **todo** **el** **año** **y luego estaba** **su querido y amado profesor** **parecía** **que** **había** **estado** **esperando a que llegara pues sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato harry le** **sonrio** **abiertamente al hombre y luego de manera inocente le** **guiñó** **el ojo la reacion de severus fue disimulada pero inmediata su** **mirada** **se dirigió a su** **comida** **y su** **cuerpo** **se** **tensó** **draco a su lado río en voz baja.**

**Se** **sentaron** **a desayunar y la conversación** **entre** **sus amigos** **fluyó** **de** **manera** **fácil** **.**

_-_ _Estarán_ _en la práctica? -_

**Pregunto harry** **cuando** **un** **silencio** **se presento sus** **amigos** **de inmediato asistieron.**

_\- Claro que si!_ _Somos_ _su apoyo -_

**Hablo Daphne con** **voz** **indignada ella era muy pasional** **cuando** **se trataba de apoyarlos en** **algo** **y resulta que ella era una** **fanática** **del quidditch** **así** **que estaba muy emocionada por sus dos amigos a los** **que** **si les** **iba** **bien** **serían los** **jugadores** **más** **jóvenes** **en** **unos** **cantos** **años** **.**

_\- Solo confirmaba -_

**Murmuro con** **diversión** **la chica se** **sonrojó** **y** **volvió** **a su** **comida.**

**Una nueva conversación** **comenzó** **y el desayuno** **pasó** **sin** **gran** **importancia.**

**Claro** **excepto** **por** **las** **sonrisas** **tiernas** **que le** **dirija** **a su** **profesor** **cuando** **tenia** **la oportunidad.**

**Severus Snape era** **alguien** **tremendamente** **adorable** **cuando** **sabías** **que** **podías** **provocarlo** **.**

**Las** **demás** **personas ajenas a los coqueteos de harry : como Matt el cual lo** **notó** **demasiado** **pronto ; no** **sabían** **porque** **su** **profesor** **se** **veía** **tan** **interesado en su** **desayuno** **ni** **porque** **huyó** **en cuanto era** **hora** **de la** **primer** **clase.**

**°°°**

**D** **raco lo** **había** **sacado** **de su lectura** **para** **recordarle que** **tenían** **que** **ir** **a las** **prácticas** **de quidditch** **así** **que con sus** **amigos** **salieron al estadio de quidditch en donde el equipo** **estaba** **sus amigos subieron a los asientos mientras ellos dos se** **dirigían** **al** **grupo** **de jugadores de su casa.**

_\- Que_ _bueno_ _que llegaron ya_ _vamos_ _a empezar -_

**El y** **draco** **tomaron unas escobas y se montaron en ellas todos** **empezaron** **a volar** **así** **que** **ellos** **hicieron** **lo** **mismo** **.**

_-_ _Ahora_ _malfoy tu_ _jugarás_ _para_ _ser seguidor pero tu potter tu_ _serás_ _el buscador la snitch es tu prioridad en el_ _juego_ _esta bien? -_

**Harry asintió** **de manera seria y** **después** **de que les dijera las jugadas de ese día la** **práctica** **empezó** **.**

* * *

**Harry y** **draco** **eran mucho mejores** **jugadores** **de que los** **demás** **de slytherin** **creían** **aún** **cuando harry solo tenía que buscar la snitch ayudaba a sus compañeros a conseguir las** **pelotas** **y a completar las jugadas draco** **para** **su** **edad** **era** **bastante** **fuerte y** **ágil** **y sabia jugar con los** **demás** **al igual que harry los ayudaba.**

**Era obvio que los** **aceptarían** **al equipo.**

**Y** **así** **fue al final de la práctica Marcus Flint les** **dio** **la bienvenida oficialmente al** **equipo** **de quidditch de la casa Slytherin.**

**Al llegar al comeder la mesa de slytherin estaba celebrando por los nuevos integrantes a su** **equipo** **draco y harry fueron recibidos con** **aplausos** **y felicitaciones los dos chicos sonreían con** **orgullo.**

**Tomaron** **asiento** **y su comida** **apareció** **todos** **empezaron** **a comer y** **por** **primera** **ves harry se** **permitió** **comer** **la comida** **más** **azucarada de la mesa y no lo** **saludable** **estaba** **feliz y** **queria** **festejar.**

**Su cena fue interrumpida** **por** **su** **hermano** **la mesa de slytherin se** **habia** **acostumbrado de cierta manera a la presencia de matt y eso solo era** **porque** **era** **hermano** **de harry** **así** **que no hubo un silencio incómodo cuando su** **hermano** **se** **acercó** **en ves de eso harry le** **sonrio** **levemente** **y se** **disculpó** **con** **sus** **amigos se** **levantó** **de su** **asiento** **y ambos hermanos salieron del** **gran** **comedor** **.**

_\- Que pasa matt? -_

_\- Bueno_ _esta_ _mañana_ _uh snape_ _estaba_ _actuando raro y_ _quería_ _saber_ _si_ _sabías_ _que_ _estaba_ _pasando? -_

**La voz de su hermano estaba llena de duda harry alzó la ceja** **con** **diversión** **cuando** **su hermano** **intentó** **mentirle en su cara.**

_\- Matt...es_ _enserio_ _? -_

**El** **pelirrojo** **asintió** **demasiado** **rápido** **para** **ser** **creíble** **y Harry solo río** **levemente** **.**

_-_ _Matthew_ _en verdad_ _crees_ _que me voy a_ _creer_ _que estas preocupado por snape y_ _quieres_ _saber que "que_ _esta_ _mal"?el_ _hombre_ _te odia y tu estas "preocupado"? -_

**Su hermano** **abrió** **y** **cerró** **la** **boca** **"** **indignado** **"**

_\- Para tu información Harry yo me preocupo_ _seriamente_ _por_ _mis_ _profesores_ _nose que_ _estas_ _insinuando -_

**Harry no pudo evitar la risa que se escapó de sus labios esta ves la indignación de su hermano era real y lo** **golpeó** **en el hombro** **levemente** **.**

_\- No te_ _burles_ _de mi!! -_

**Harry** **nego** **amando este** **momento** **tanto** **era** **increíble** **cuando** **su hermano intentaba** **mentirle** **era** **tan** **mal mentiroso que daba** **pena** **.**

_\- Oh Matthew en verdad_ _hace_ _mucho_ _que no me_ _reía_ _así -_

**Dijo** **entre** **risas su hermano indignado se** **cruzó** **de brazos y** **giró** **el rostro observándo de** **manera** **molesta la pared harry** **rodo** **los ojos** **divertido** **por** **la actitud infantil de** **su** **hermano.**

_\- esta bien ya no me_ _río_ _es_ _que_ _eres un mal mentiroso es obvio que esa no es tu pregunta -_

**Harry** **sabía** **cual era la** **verdadera** **pregunta** **de su** **hermano** **y no** **temia** **a dar una** **respuesta** **honesta** **su** **hermano** **sabia** **que el era gay y lo aceptaba por completo pero le daba** **ciertos** **nervios** **decirle** **quién era la** **persona** **que le** **gustaba** **después** **de todo la** **mayoría** **de los estudiantes :matt y sus amigos incluidos; odiaban al hombre con pasión.**

**Su** **hermano** **suspiro** **resignado y** **asintió** **.**

_\- Esta_ _bien_ _tienes_ _razón_ _es_ _que_ _solo nose como_ _preguntarlo_ _es difícil -_

_\- Solo dímelo matt -_

_\- Te...gusta?...el profesor snape? -_

**Harry** **sonrio** **bajando la mirada al suelo** **imágenes** **del** **hombre** **cruzando** **por** **su mente sabia que era** **más** **que un** **simple** **gusto** **sabia que era** **más** **profundo** **que** **eso** **pero** **tenia una corazonada de** **que** **si le** **decía** **a su** **hermano** **que estaba** **enamorado** **del** **hombre matt** **tendría** **un** **ataque** **al corazón.**

_\- Sip -_

_\- Desde_ _cuando_ _? -_

_\- Me_ _di_ _cuenta_ _de que me_ _gustaba_ _al final de septiembre_ _-_

_\- wow -_

_-_ _Mhm_ _-_

**Un silencio se** **presentó** **entre** **ellos** **mientras** **le daba unos minutos a su hermano** **para** **que pensara en eso al** **final** **este** **lo** **miró** **confundido.**

_\- Tu_ _tienes_ _algo que_ _ver_ _con lo que_ _pasó_ _hoy en el_ _desayuno_ _? -_

**Harry** **asintió** **lentamente y** **mordió** **su labio.**

_-_ _Snape_ _sabe_ _lo que siento pero_ _el_ _cree que es imposible por ser estudiante y_ _maestro_ _aunque claro_ _eso_ _no me importa a_ _mí_ _y_ _ahora_ _lo_ _estoy_ _seduciendo para que acepte estar conmigo -_

**Harry casi muere al ver la incredulidad en los** **ojos** **de su hermano el que** **parecía** **que no terminaba de creerle que** **le** **gustaba** **snape.**

_\- De_ _todas_ _las_ _personas_ _que_ _tenían_ _que_ _gustarte_ _te_ _fijaste_ _en el que nos odia? En_ _serio_ _? -_

 _\- Oh_ _olvidé_ _decirte pero_ _nuestro_ _padre y sirius lo molestaban cuando_ _estaban_ _en la escuela y al_ _parecer_ _era_ _el_ _mejor_ _amigo_ _de madre_ _durante_ _la_ _escuela_ _-_

**Su hermano una ves** **más** **duro** **unos minutos procesando la información que le acababan de dar.**

_\- Si_ _que_ _te_ _gustan_ _difíciles eh? -_

**Harry casi** **asiente** **pero en ves** **de** **eso** **le lanza una mirada molesta su hermano** **ríe** **levemente aunque** **aún** **parecía** **estar pensando profundamente la nueva** **información** **que su** **hermano** **le acababa de dar de golpe.**

_\- Bueno...um..._ _si_ _el_ _te_ _gusta supongo que_ _está_ _bien PERO si te hace_ _daño_ _yo lo_ _mato_ _aunque el sea_ _profesor_ _no_ _dejaré_ _que_ _te lastime me entiendes? -_

**Harry** **asintió** **entretenido al** **ver** **a su hermano en modo** **protector** **alargó** **una mano y** **revolvió** **su** **cabello** **rojizo arruinando el** **momento** **su** **hermano** **al** **instante** **se puso a la defensiva.**

**Quería** **mucho a Matthew sin duda.**

* * *

**Harry y Draco** **habían** **convencido a sus amigos de ir temprano a la** **clase** **de** **pociones** **de ese** **día** **estos** **no** **querían** **pues al parecer** **estar** **en pociones la hambre los hacia desconcentrarse y** **habían** **insistido** **que** **tenían** **que comer.**

**Los** **habían** **convencido** **después** **de amenazarlos** **con** **despertarlos** **de manera poco** **amable** **por una** **semana** **estos saltaron del** **asiento** **y tan** **rápido** **como un** **Rayo** **estaban** **en el** **salón** **de pociones.**

**Snape ya estaba** **ahí** **para** **sorpresa de** **todos** **el hombre** **aún** **había** **estado sentado cuando** **habían** **salido** **del gran comedor y** **ahora** **estabab** **ahí** **sentado y tenso** **como** **siempre** **harry no** **perdió** **la oportunidad de** **sonreírle** **al** **hombre** **de manera coqueta y sentarse en los** **asientos** **más** **cerca a su escritorio** **snape** **se** **tensó** **y lo** **veía** **con sospecha pero no** **cemento** **nada no con otros estudiantes** **ahí** **.**

_\- Como a_ _estado_ _su día profesor? -_

**Pregunto** **con** **voz** **suave el chico haciendo a sus amigos mirarlo** **con** **confusión claro excepto draco el que** **intentaba** **ocultar su** **sonrisa** **detrás** **de un libro de** **pociones** **de primer** **año** **.**

**El** **hombre** **enfrente de** **él** **lo** **miró** **como** **si quisiera estrangularlo pero su mirada** **no** **estaba cargada de** **molestia** **si no de desconfianza como si esperara que harry le gritara a todo el mundo que** **snape** **habia** **besado a** **Harry** **lo cual no** **pasó** **:solo se lo dijo a draco** **así** **que no contaba; el** **hombre** **al fin** **pareció** **calmarse un poco y le** **respondió** **con** **voz** **ronca.**

_\- Magnífico Potter -_

**Harry** **sonrio** **suavemente** **y el** **hombre** **se** **tensó** **un poco** **más** **parecía** **un** **animal enjaulado esperando a ser atacado.**

_\- Me alegra profesor_ _después_ _de nuestra detención de_ _ayer_ _me preocupaba que no se sintiera bien -_

**El** **hombre se** **sento** **mucho** **más** **recto de lo que** **debería** **ser** **posible** **y draco a su lado** **casi** **se ahogo con su risa que se convirtió en una toz seca pansy** **detrás** **de el** **palmeó** **su espalda diciéndole que** **talves** **se estaba enfermando.**

**Harry** **observo** **al hombre** **esperando** **a** **ver** **cualquier** **reacion que** **debería** **tomar** **en cuenta** **para** **avanzar o** **retroceder** **.**

**Pudo** **ver** **un destello en los** **ojos** **del hombre fue momentánea** **pero** **fácilmente** **pudo** **descifrarla ; añoranza pero** **también** **inseguridad el** **hombre** **no** **sabia** **como proceder talvez** **tampoco** **que responder en el** **momento** **.**

**Harry aprovechando** **que** **sus** **amigos** **estaban hablando sobre la posible** **fiebre** **de** **draco se recargo sobre su escritorio y le sonrio a su** **profesor** **con mucho** **cariño** **.**

_\- No_ _tiene_ _que negarse la felicidad_ _profesor_ _puedo_ _mejorar su_ _día_ _y lo sabe -_

**Le dio una** **última** **sonrisa y se** **giró** **a hablar con sus** **amigos** **y draco** **que** **lo observaba** **como** **si** **hubiera** **colgado la luna con una pequeña sonrisa le** **guiña** **el ojo de** **manera** **disimulada el rubio sonrio** **ampliamente** **para** **después** **volver a** **decirle** **a** **pansy** **que** **no esta enfermo y** **que** **no necesita que le acaricien la** **espalda** **para dormir mejor.**

**Lentamente los** **demás** **estudiantes empezaron a** **entrar** **a la clase ocupando los** **asientos** **hasta** **que** **no** **quedaban** **más** **lugares excepto el que estaba a su lado pues nadie** **se** **había** **sentado con** **más** **que draco que** **estaba** **a su derecha.**

**La clase** **empezó** **cuando el** **profesor** **snape** **cerró** **la puerta y** **empezó** **a** **caminar** **por** **la habitación meditando sus** **palabras** **.**

_\- Hoy prepararemos la_ _poción_ _del amor conocida como Amortencia cada_ _poción_ _desprende un aroma_ _único_ _para_ _su creador pero no se_ _dejen_ _engañar_ _por su aroma encantador la amortencia es una_ _poción_ _muy_ _peligrosa que_ _puede_ _causar muchos problemas si es consumida sin estar concientes de que consumen...las instrucciones_ _están_ _en el pisaron comienzen -_

**Las** **instrucciones** **aparecieron** **en el pisaron al mismo tiempo que un toque** **tímido** **se** **escuchó** **detrás** **de la puerta** **todos** **giraron** **la cabeza al ver a** **snape** **caminar a abrirla el hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto pero se** **hizo** **a un** **lado** **.**

_\- Llega tarde_ _señor_ _Fleamont a la próxima le_ _dare_ _detención como a su_ _hermano_ _-_

**Su hermano** **entro** **:ron** **detrás** **de el; con una mueca aterrada y ambos** **rápidamente** **buscaron** **asiento** **ron** **corrió** **a sentarse al lado de hermione su hermano le** **lanzó** **una** **mirada** **molesta** **a su** **mejor** **amigo** **este** **solo** **se** **encogió** **de hombros su hermano** **repasó** **la mirada** **por** **toda la habitación hasta que dio con el asiento vacío a su lado y a harry** **sonreírle** **de manera inocente su hermano suspiró y observó a todos los slytherins** **detrás** **de el que lo miraban con disgusto al** **tener** **que compartir asientos con** **un** **gryffindor al final suspiro y** **empezó** **a** **caminar** **hacia su hermano con una mueca** **asustada** **caundo al final** **estuvo** **sentado a su lado Harry lo** **miró** **curioso.**

_\- Y en donde estabas hermanito? -_

**Su** **hermano** **ladeó** **el rostro desinteresado mientras empezaba a** **leer** **las** **instrucciones** **en el pizarrón mientras el empezaba a cortar los ingredientes de la poción.**

_\- Ya sabes comiendo -_

_\- Mhm tuviste_ _una_ _buena_ _cena? -_

_\- Espléndida -_

_\- Me alegra hermanito -_

**Su hermano le lanzo** **una** **mirada** **desconfiada pero no dijo nada** **más** **aparté de eso ambos** **se** **concentraron en sus pociones.**

**Caundo su poción** **empezó** **a desprender un aroma que lo** **dejó** **levemente sorprendido porque olia...a snape no** **pudo** **evitar** **sonreír** **y** **observar** **de manera disimulada a su profesor que** **estaba** **caminando alrededor de los estudiantes corrigiendo a los estudiantes de ves en caundo principalmente a los Gryffindors.**

**Harry** **giró** **la** **cabeza** **intentando ver si la** **poción** **de su hermano estaba lista para su** **sorpresa** **lo estaba.**

_\- Que olor_ _tiene_ _tu_ _poción_ _matt? -_

**Matthew** **alzó** **la ceja y un rojo profundo** **cubrió** **sus** **mejillas** **casi no** **podía** **diferenciar el color entre su cabello y su rostro.**

_\- Cera de escoba y Chocolate con menta -_

**Harry** **alzó** **la ceja ante la** **extraña** **combinación** **de** **olores de su hermano** **aunque** **ahora** **que lo** **pensaba** **sentía** **que** **había** **olido eso de manera frecuente.**

_\- Y_ _tú_ _? -_

**Su hermano lo observaba curioso y al** **parecer** **la conversación** **había** **llamado** **la** **atención de** **draco que lo** **observó** **fijamente** **.**

_\- Libros viejos tinta fresca y flores silvestres -_

**Ambos** **chicos** **lo** **miraron** **con sorpresa pero draco de inmediato** **sonrio** **con burla al ver a harry** **mirar** **a snape con atención.**

_\- Que_ _cursi_ _me resultaste Harry! -_

**Exlamo matt harry indignado le** **metió** **un** **codazo** **en el costado.**

_\- Yo?tu_ _poción_ _huele a...draco~ -_

**Casi le grito a su hermano pero al decir** **el nombre** **de draco** **bajo** **el volumen de su voz** **hasta** **un susurro al darse cuenta de porque el aroma le parecía conocido** **así** **era** **como** **su amigo** **olía** **diariamente su hermano de inmediato se** **volvió** **rojo de pies a cabeza y se** **lanzó** **a** **cubrir** **su** **boca** **con** **pánico** **.**

_\- SHHHH_ _cállate_ _! -_

**El** **banco** **de madera en** **donde** **su hermano estaba sentado hizo un** **ruido** **agudo** **cuando su hermano casi se** **cae** **al cubrirle la boca llamando la atención de todos y de su profesor que vio a matt con su mano sobre la boca de harry por unos** **segundos** **parecía** **confundido por la escena pero se** **recuperó** **rápidamente.**

_\- SEÑORES POTTER GUARDEN SILENCIO Y NO INTERRUMPAN MI CLASE! -_

**Harry observó al hombre con ojos inocentes mientras matt se alejaba de golpe sentándose en** **cuanto** **el hombre lo vio a los ojos se desinfló levemente suspiro y los vio con molestia.**

_\- Espero que ya haigan terminado -_

**Ambos** **chicos** **asintieron lentamente mientras el hombre** **caminaba** **hacia ellos** **observando** **sus calderos con detenimiento cuando observó** **el** **caldero de Harry** **parecía** **contemplarlo.**

_\- A_ _que_ _huele su_ _poción_ _señor_ _Potter -_

**Harry se** **sorprendió** **ligeramente al escucharlo no** **creyó** **que** **el hombre le** **preguntaría** **directamente el olor de su** **poción** **de amor draco a su lado** **chilló** **emocionado** **ganando** **una mirada de molestia y de inmediato** **guardo** **silencio tomando** **aire** **con** **suavidad** **coloco** **su mirada en los ojos oscuros del** **hombre** **.**

_\- Libros viejos tinta fresca y flores silvestres profesor_ _snape_ _-_

**Snape** **alzó** **la ceja de manera disimulada pero harry pudo ver las emociones en sus oscuros** **ojos** **emociones** **que** **pusieron** **un tinte rojo en sus** **mejillas** **bajo la** **cabeza** **de inmediato** **intentando** **contener su sonrisa.**

_\- Y usted que huele profesor? -_

**Pregunto** **draco en un arranque de valentía :o estupidez talvez ; snape observo a su ahijado con aura** **oscura** **pero para sorpresa de** **todos** **al girarse** **respondió** **con voz suave.**

_\- Tierra_ _húmeda_ _y lirios -_

**En cuanto el hombre les** **dio** **la** **espalda** **Matthew y Draco se lanzaron a olerlo harry los** **miró** **como** **si estuvieran locos pero esos dos se miraron de manera** **cómplice** **y asintieron.**

_\- Definitivamente huele a tierra -_

**Harry los** **miró** **ligeramente ofendido pero si no le** **gustara** **el olor a tierra** **húmeda** **los** **habría** **matado** **ya.**

_\- A que huelen los lirios?-_

**Preguntó matt draco se** **encogió** **de hombros.**

_-_ _Supongo_ _que_ _a Harry -_

**Murmuro de** **manera** **boba el** **rubio** **harry** **rodo** **los ojos y alejo a los dos** **tontos** **de el** **suspirando** **.**

_\- El aroma no solo es de_ _una_ _persona_ _chicos_ _puede_ _ser de un lugar o recuerdos no solo porque mi_ _poción_ _huela a algo que caracteriza a_ _snape_ _a el_ _también_ _le_ _llegue_ _un aroma que sea_ _mío_ _no_ _sean_ _paranoicos -_

**Ambos** **chicos** **lo** **miraron** **con** **confusión y draco hizo una mueca.**

_\- No te molesta_ _que_ _no huela igual que tu? -_

_\- Para nada estoy seguro de que el aroma que el recibe es de una buena memoria de su pasado para mi es su aroma es cosa de_ _preferencias_ _-_

**Ambos** **chicos** **lo miran con** **sorpresa** **pero** **luego** **de** **darse una mirada niegan.**

_\- Estas mintiendo -_ _**dice draco** _

_\- Y estas celoso -_ **murmura matt**

**D** **raco asiente y harry aprieta los** **labios** **y enfoca** **su** **mirada en el Pizarrón.**

_\- Un poco -_

**Ambos** **chicos** **rieron** **levemente** **y** **palmearon** **su espalda.**

_\- Si hueles a_ _tierra_ _húmeda no te preocupes -_

**Harry rueda los ojos y se** **enfoca** **en embotellar su** **poción** **dando por terminado la conversación pero antes de hacerlo se gira a ver a draco** **que** **hace lo mismo que el.**

_\- Tu no_ _dijiste_ _a que huele la tuya draco -_

**El rubio se puso nervioso de inmediato y** **cerró** **su frasco con mas fuerza de la necesaria como si** **intentara** **ocultar el olor** **aún** **cuando cada uno** **olía** **diferentes** **cosas.**

_\- A nada -_

_\- Draco_ _eso_ no es justo yo ya dije a que olía mi poción te toca -

**El rubio suspira** **levemente** **y se acerca** **más** **a el para** **susurrarle** **.**

_-_ _Jengibre_ _y leña de fuego-_

**Harry alza una ceja curioso y de manera disimulada intenta oler a su hermano el** **que** **estaba** **en su propio mundo sin notarlos a ellos harry** **miró** **a draco con incredulidad.**

_\- En serio? Matt? -_

**Su amigo alzó el** **mentón** **con desinterés.**

_\- Nose de que hablas -_

**Harry** **rodo los** **ojos** **y se** **levanto** **la** **clase** **estaba por acabar** **así** **que** **tomó** **sus cosas y antes de** **irse** **le sonrio al** **rubio** **con** **burla** **.**

_-_ _Supongo_ _entonces_ _que no te interesa que la_ _poción_ _de matt huele igual que tu -_

**Se** **giró** **después de ver la cara roja de draco y se** **inclinó** **en el escritorio de** **Daphne** **sonriéndole a la** **chica** **que de** **inmediato** **le** **empezó** **a hablar sobre su** **día** **.**

**Harry la** **escucho** **a** **medias** **al notar** **que** **snape** **había** **dejado** **de** **revisar** **la** **tarea** **del** **día** **pasado** **para** **observarlo** **de** **manera** **disimulada.**

**Harry sonrio pues** **sabía** **que caundo** **Daphne** **hablaba sin interrupciones se empezaba a inclinar** **hacia** **las** **personas** **para los** **demás** **podría** **parecer** **algo coqueto pero** **más** **bien** **era** **que a la chica le gustaba hablar y** **más** **caundo** **alguien** **le** **respondía** **de manera amable se** **ponía** **muy** **feliz y a harry le** **gustaba** **tener celoso a snape y tener a su** **amiga** **feliz era un punto a favor.**

_-_ _Así_ _que le_ _dije_ _a pansy que_ _me_ _tiñera el cabello_ _porque_ _aprendió_ _el hechizo y dijo que lo_ _haría_ _esta tarde_ -

**Harry** **giró** **la cabeza al escuchar** **eso** **y** **sonrió** **levemente** **.**

_\- Puedo acompañarlas? -_

**Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y asintió rápidamente cuando el quiso ser parte de sus planes de chicas casi siempre solo draco se ofrecía para eso pero desde que se juntaba más con harry y los chicos del equipo de quidditch había dejado de ser un +1 entre** **ella** **pansy rhea y Tracy :sus** **compañeras** **de habitación;.**

_-_ _Claro_ _que si harry incluso podemos teñirte el cabello a ti -_

**Harry** **dudo** **levemente** **y la chica** **rio** **al ver su cara de espanto**

_\- Tranquilo es temporal solo dura_ _una_ _semana pansy_ _aún_ _no se aprende el que dura meses -_

_\- Ya veremos -_

**Respondió** **brevemente y la** **chica** **sonrió** **suavemente** **al fin la clase** **terminó** **y** **todos** **se** **levantaron** **de sus lugares** **Daphne** **y Pansy lo** **tomaron** **cada uno de sus brazos y lo arrestarán a la** **salida** **pero** **antes** **de** **poder** **salir** **se** **giró** **a ver a** **su** **profesor** **y le sonrio suavemente.**

_\- Lo_ _veré_ _en_ _detención_ _profesor -_

**Salieron de la habitación dejando a un** **muy** **ofuscado** **profesor** **en el salon.**

_\- Que fue eso? -_

**Pregunto** **pansy** **curiosa** **después** **de ver la reacion del profesor.**

_\- Creo_ _que_ _Harry_ _se_ _volvió_ _el favorito del profesor snape -_

 _-_ _Tienes_ _razón_ _no es tan amargado_ _cuando_ _harry le habla -_

**Harry** **no pudo** **evitar** **reír** **ante** **las** **palabras** **de sus amigas y** **nego** **suavemente.**

_-_ _Están_ _igual_ _que_ _draco_ _solo_ _están_ _paranoicas -_

 _\- Así_ _que_ _draco_ _también_ _lo nota? Entonces no estamos siendo paranoicas -_

**Harry** **rodo los** **ojos** **pero** **aún** **así** **sonreía** **.**

* * *

**La** **clase** **de** **historia** **pasó** **de manera lenta y** **aburrida** **harry en verdad se cuestionaba la cordura de dombuldor al** **dejar** **que un** **fantasma** **de una clase mucho** **más** **de** **algo** **tan** **importante** **como la** **historia** **del mundo** **mágico** **: la** **cual** **era** **más** **que revoluciones de los gobblins ; pero que podia hacer? Aunque** **talves** **podría** **poner** **una queja pero eso sonaba** **poco** **probable ya que** **nadie** **le** **prestaría** **atención** **a un niño de once** **años** **.**

**Pero las** **clases** **habían** **acabado al menos para los** **demás** **el** **aún** **tenia un** **día** **más** **de detención con snape después de** **ese** **día aunque claro** **no** **se quejaba de ello** **más** **bien agradecía a Merlín por poder** **estar** **en** **privado** **con su querido profesor por unas horas extras.**

**Lo** **que** **lo llevaba a** **tocar** **la puerta de la clase de pociones espero unos** **cuantos** **segundos** **hasta que la puerta fue abierta** **aunque** **caundo** **entro noto que el** **hombre** **estaba en su escritorio** **aún** **revisando la tarea.**

_\- Que haremos hoy profesor? Quiere que lo ayude con eso? -_

**El** **hombre** **alzó** **la mirada y lo** **observó** **de manera fija harry simplemente le sonrió con** **suavidad** **.**

_\- Son de quinto año cree usted que pueda? -_

**Harry** **transfiguro un escritorio en** **una** **silla con una sonrisa de superioridad y se** **sento** **al otro lado del escritorio el hombre suspiro y le** **paso** **la mitad de los** **trabajos** **dándole** **una** **pluma** **y** **un** **tintero** **que** **saco de** **su** **escritorio.**

_\- No los arruine -_

**Harry** **río** **levemente pero asintio empezando a leer los trabajos un silencio** **cómodo** **se** **formó** **ente ellos en donde solo se escuchaba el raspar de sus plumas y sus** **respiraciones** **.**

_\- Profesor... -_

_\- Puede tutearme potter -_

**Harry alzó la mirada de golpe de los papeles y observó al hombre con ojos sorprendidos el hombre no dejó de escribir pero aún así alzó un poco la mirada y alzó la ceja.**

_\- No se haga_ _ideas_ _potter solo lo permitiré que lo haga cuando estamos en privado -_

**Harry** **sonrio** **y empezó a asentir rápidamente.**

_\- Usted también puede tutearme si desea profesor-_

**El hombre asintió levemente y** **volvió** **a escribir** **bajando** **la** **mirada** **Harry** **mordido** **su labio y se** **removió** **.**

_\- Quería preguntarle...preguntarte..um si el olor que usted...tu recibes de la amortencia es de un recuerdo? -_

**El** **hombre** **se** **tensó** **levemente pero aclarando su garganta asintio.**

_\- De hace muchos_ _años_ _-_

**Harry lo observó curioso pues el** **hombre** **tenía** **una** **mirada algo nostálgica.**

_\- Puedo saber de_ _qué_ _era tu_ _memoria_ _? -_

**El** **hombre** **suspiró** **suavemente** **y** **dejó** **de lado su pluma harry hizo lo** **mismo** **con ansías** **de** **saber** **y levemente sorprendido por lo abierto que severus** **estaba** **siendo.**

_\- Es una memoria de cuando tenia 10_ _años_ _fue cuando conocí a una persona muy importante en el parque -_

**Harry sonrio suavemente y bajo la** **mirada** **.**

_\- Debe_ _ser_ _una persona muy importante para usted si_ _aún_ _la_ _recuerda_ _con_ _amor_ _-_

**Snape lo** **observó** **con obvia curiosidad y** **asintió** **suavemente** **ambos volvieron a** **empezar** **a revisar los trabajos en silencio.**

**Era relativamente** **fácil** **lo** **que** **los de quinto** **año** **estaban haciendo** **así** **que no tuvo muchos problemas en acabar sus correcciones caundo** **termino** **las dejo de lado.**

_\- Antes el aroma de mi amortencia era menta y chocolate -_

**El hombre** **alzó** **levemente** **la** **mirada** **dejando** **de escribir y prestándole atención harry** **empezó** **a garabatear en un** **pedazo** **roto de papel.**

_\- Era un recuerdo igual que tu tenia 8_ _años_ _yo matt y mis padres_ _estábamos_ _pasando una noche en_ _familia_ _y_ _habíamos_ _preparado chocolate_ _caliente_ _y estábamos viendo_ _películas_ _solo_ _nosotros_ _cuatro juntos -_

**Snape** **dejó** **de lado su** **pluma** **y se** **aclaró** **la garganta.**

_\- No quiero sonar insensible_ _pero_ _porque_ _es esa memoria importante? -_

**Harry** **sonrio** **levemente y dibujo de manera** **distraída** **su patronus: un ciervo; y se encogió de hombros.**

_\- Puede_ _que_ _no lo creas pero no soy muy_ _cercano_ _a mis padres soy muy diferente a ellos y ambos suelen estar_ _ocupados_ _con sus_ _empleos_ _mi padre estando todo el_ _tiempo_ _en el ministerio y mi madre en san mungo y aveces incluso matt_ _salía_ _con sus amigos y bueno_ _ya_ _sabes yo no existía_ _así_ _que_ _no tenia amigos -_

**El hombre tenia el ceño fruncido suavemente y** **parecía** **estar intentando imaginar su vida harry sonrio** **con** **tristeza** **y se** **encogió** **de hombros pasando una mano por** **su** **mejilla** **limpiando la solitaria** **lágrima** **que** **había** **salido sin su permiso.**

_-_ _Así_ _que esos tipos de_ _días_ _eran_ _extraños_ _y para mi en esos tiempos significaban mucho pero estoy seguro que eso cambió despues -_

**Dejo de lado su pluma y sonrio suavemente.**

_\- Ahora tengo amigos y estoy_ _haciendo_ _verdaderas memorias y bueno ahora mi amortencia_ _cambió_ _-_

**El hombre asintió levemente y se** **cruzó** **de brazos.**

_\- Porque la menta? Entiendo el chocolate_ _pero_ _no la menta -_

_\- Um mi madre por la_ _mayoría_ _de mi infancia_ _olía_ _a menta nose_ _porque_ _supongo que me gustaba mucho_ _antes_ _su aroma -_

**Snape parecía contemplarlo por unos segundos y de manera muy disimulada sonrio sus labios solo se movieron levemente y luego en segundos la** **sonrisa** **desapareció harry** **sonrio** **bajando la mirada sus mejillas se volvieron rojas una ves** **más** **y se** **sintió** **más** **enamorado que antes.**

_-_ _Puede_ _que usted no entienda lo mucho_ _que_ _me_ _alegra_ _que mi amortencia tenga su aroma profesor puede_ _que_ _incluso lo incomode pero para mi eso significa_ _mucho_ _me_ _recuerda_ _que no soy un monstruo sin sentimientos -_

**Harry** **suspiró** **suavemente** **y** **alzó** **la** **mirada** **sus ojos humedecidos se encontraron con los de severus.**

_\- Me alegra poder_ _experimentar_ _algo tan hermoso como el amor porque puede que no lo pueda experimentar nunca más -_

**El hombre** **frunció** **el ceño levemente confundido por sus palabras.**

_\- Porque crees eso? Solo_ _tienes_ _11_ _años_ _aún_ _tienes_ _mucho que vivir -_

**Harry** **nego** **de manera brusca y una** **lágrima** **bajo por su** **mejilla** **no sabia por que estaba llorando solo** **sabía** **que tenia un sentimiento pesado en el pecho.**

_\- Recuerde profesor soy el_ _niño_ _de la profecía nadie tiene una esperanza de_ _vida_ _muy_ _larga_ _para mi me_ _crié_ _para_ _mi propia matanza puedo hacer hechizos de tortura que ni un_ _adulto_ _conocería_ _puedo estar en un duelo con un adulto veterano y todo eso es para una sola razón -_

**Harry se** **levanto** **de manera brusca de** **su** **asiento y se** **giró** **dándole** **la espalda a su** **profesor** **más** **lagrimas** **rodaron** **por** **sus** **mejillas** **y** **Harry** **rio** **de manera amarga.**

_\- Matar a Voldemort es mi_ _razón_ _de existir y por_ _más_ _que dombuldor me intente decir que_ _no_ _solo_ _nací_ _para eso que_ _nací_ _para vivir yo se la verdad -_

**Harry se** **giró** **a ver a su profesor que lo** **veía** **con tristeza y** **parecía** **entender** **de** **qué** **hablaba.**

_\- Solo soy un arma y caundo cumpla mi propósito sere desechado -_

**El hombre no dijo nada y no lo culpaba que le** **podría** **decir** **? Lo** **mismo** **que dombuldor? Era** **inútil** **el** **sabía** **la** **verdad** **.**

**Harry** **miró** **a snape con** **ojos** **ligeramente oscuros.**

_\- Aveces mi_ _familia_ _me_ _tiene_ _miedo -_

**Alzo la** **mano** **caundo vio** **que** **snape diría algo** **talves** **intentando decir que no era verdad pero el solo continuó hablando empezando a** **caminar** **por la habitación.**

_\- Mi_ _primer_ _brote de magia accidental casi mato a mi_ _tía_ _muggle ella era una mujer horrible que me aborrecía y no_ _perdía_ _la oportunidad para recordarme que a sus ojos yo era un monstruo un_ _día_ _simplemente_ _exploté_ _y la saqué volando ella rebotó por_ _todas_ _las paredes_ _ella_ _era algo gorda_ _así_ _que parecía una pelota pero dombuldor que estaba_ _hablando_ _con_ _mis_ _padres sobre mi futuro en la habitación continua había escuchado sus gritos y entro si el no me hubiera detenido ella habría muerto ahí_ _mismo_ _-_

**Harry** **evito** **que sus ojos se encontraran** **porque** **sabía** **que su mirada** **sería** **terrorífica el** **había** **querido matar a la mujer.**

_\- Recuerdo la mirada de mis padres al verla llena de sangre y moribunda mi madre_ _lloró_ _por horas por su_ _hermana_ _y ni se me_ _acercó_ _por un mes enteró mi padre me_ _tuvo_ _que cuidar e incluso el parecía asustado no la e_ _vuelto_ _a ver a mi_ _tía_ _quiero decir y ese_ _día_ _nunca_ _volvió_ _a ser_ _mencionado_ _ni matt sabe que sucedió -_

**Coloco su** **cabeza** **sobre uno de los escritorios y suspiro.**

_\- Nadie_ _tiene_ _permitido ver mis entrenamientos_ _o_ _más_ _bien no le permito a nadie verlos ya no_ _más_ _-_

_\- Porque? -_

**Murmuro al fin** **snape** **su voz era suave como si hablara con un** **animal** **herido.**

_\- Mi_ _núcleo_ _mágico es oscuro_ _así_ _que no practico hechizos de la luz -_

**Murmuro** **burlón** **cerró** **los** **ojos** **y rodo su cabeza sobre su cuello con suavidad le** **dolía** **un poco el cuello y se preguntaba si necesitaba un masaje suspirandose** **preguntó** **como** **en esos** **momentos** **podía** **pensar en** **dolores** **de cuello y** **masajes** **.**

_\- Todos se alteraban_ _después_ _de mis entrenamientos me evitaban no sabia porque hasta que le_ _pregunté_ _a matt y el me dijo "Pareces_ _otra_ _persona te ves agresivo y vacio"_ _desde_ _ese_ _día_ _nadie_ _más_ _que mi tutor_ _está_ _en la habitación conmigo durante mis entrenamientos -_

**Después** **de eso la habitación se sumió en** **silencio** **harry se** **removió** **suspirando.**

_\- Porque me dices_ _todo_ _esto? -_

**El** **menor** **se** **encogió** **de** **hombros** **y por fin se permitió mirar a su profesor el hombre tenia una** **mirada** **de curiosidad y confusión.**

_\- Confío en ti o solo necesitaba_ _hablar_ _con alguien no lose pero lo hize -_

**Harry se** **levantó** **y hizo un rápido tempus su** **detención** **se** **había** **alargado** **demasiado y ya** **debería** **estar** **en los dormitorios.**

_\- Es tarde creo_ _que_ _ambos necesitamos retirarnos a dormir -_

**Snape asintió lentamente y** **empezó** **a guardar sus** **cosas** **harry** **tomó** **sus** **propias cosas y se** **acercó** **a la** **puerta** **pero antes de salir se** **detuvo** **y se** **giró** **.**

_\- Nos vamos_ _juntos_ _? -_

**El** **mayor** **respondió** **al acercarse y abrir la** **puerta** **para** **el ambos salieron de la habitación y** **empezaron** **a** **caminar** **por los** **oscuros** **pasillos** **ya** **era** **después** **del toqué de queda de los estudiantes** **así** **que no había nadie** **más** **en los** **pasillos** **.**

**Al llegar a la** **sala** **común** **harry dudo caundo** **llegaron** **a la puerta de la oficina del** **hombre** **y el** **también** **se** **detuvo** **ambos se observaron sin realmente** **saber** **que hacer ahora era tarde y** **debían** **descansar** **pero** **no** **parecían** **querer separarse.**

**Snape fue** **el** **primero en hacer algo** **lanzó** **una** **mirada** **a la** **vacía** **sala** **commun** **asegurándose de que nadie** **más** **estaba** **ahí** **y luego se** **acercó** **unos** **pasos** **a harry el menor** **hizo** **lo mismo de manera inconsciente y el** **hombre** **alzó** **ambas manos y las** **colocó** **sobre sus** **mejillas** **con suavidad harry** **puso** **sus** **manos** **sobre las del** **hombre** **y** **alzó** **la** **mirada** **para** **poder** **verlo a los** **ojos** **snape tenía una** **mirada** **llena de ternura.**

**Harry** **sintió** **que su respiración se cortaba cuando el hombre se** **agachó** **y junto sus frentes el** **menor** **cerró** **los ojos de** **manera** **instintiva y se** **pegó** **más** **al** **cuerpo** **del mayor** **buscando** **su** **cercanía** **.**

_\- Te puedo besar? -_

**Murmuro sna...severus harry sintio su** **corazón** **derretirse ante sus** **palabras** **y se** **sentía** **increíblemente feliz de que el hombre le pidiera permiso** **aún** **cuando ya** **se** **habían** **besado antes.**

**Harry asintió suavemente y no** **tardó** **mucho en sentir los labios de severus contra los suyos ninguno de los dos se** **movía** **solo se permitieron** **sentirse** **unidos de esa manera tan simple** **pero** **hermosa** **.**

**Hasta que harry** **movió** **suavemente los labios y severus hizo lo mismo sus labios se** **movían** **con lentitud y con suavidad** **era** **un** **beso totalmente lleno de gentileza sin nada** **más** **de por medio era un beso inocente y tierno.**

**El beso llego a su fin con lentitud y suavidad al igual que como** **empezó** **se separaron pero permanecieron juntos ambos** **tenían** **los ojos cerrados y solo se** **quedaron** **así** **sintiéndo la presencia del otro** **snape** **movía** **sus** **pulgares** **sobre** **las** **mejillas** **del menor con gentileza al** **igual** **que harry que acariciaba los** **nudillos** **del** **hombre** **.**

_\- Wow -_

**Murmuro** **el** **niño sorprendido por toda la gentileza en ese** **besó** **y finalmente** **abrió** **los ojos severus aun** **los** **tenia** **cerrados pero eso no le** **molesta** **a harry y** **se** **dedicó** **a observar el rostro de su** **profesor** **notando cada pequeño detalle y cada curva de su** **rostro** **observó** **la hendidura entre su** **nariz** **y sus** **labios** **los caules** **eran** **levemente rellenos y rosados noto la curva de su nariz :que para muchos** **no** **sería** **atractiva pero para el era algo que simplemente complementaba su rostro;** **notó** **las arrugas entre las cejas oscuras y las** **profundas** **ojeras bajo sus ojos que** **seguían** **cerrados.**

**El mayor finalmente** **abrió** **los** **ojos** **y se encontró con su mirada severus tenia una mirada que no** **podía** **descifrar y eso lo ponía ligeramente nervioso.**

_\- Nose que sea_ _"esto_ _" -_

**El mayor** **señaló** **entre ellos haciendo una** **pausa** **.**

_\- Pero quiero intentarlo -_

**La** **sonrisa** **que apareció en** **su** **rostro** **fue** **inmediata sus manos sostuvieron con** **más** **fuerza las de severus con** **emoción** **y brinco levemente sobre la punta de sus pies.**

_\- Pero debemos tener algunas reglas entiendes? -_

**Harry asintió** **de** **inmediato emocionado** **porque** **el** **hombre** **al fin** **había** **aceptado sus sentimientos.**

_\- Sabes que nadie puede enterarse de esto verdad? -_

**Harry** **volvió** **a asentir pero se detuvo con una sonrisa apenada.**

_\- Draco y Matt ya saben que me gustas y um le_ _conté_ _del beso de_ _ayer_ _-_

**Severus rodo** **los** **ojos** **pero** **no estaba molesto ni irritado** **más** **bien exasperado.**

_\- Como no me sorprende -_

**El** **menor** **río** **levemente y** **ladeó** **el rostro que** **aún** **estaba entre las** **manos** **de** **severus** **.**

_\- Si quieres te_ _cuento_ _un secreto sobre ellos_ _como_ _recompensa? -_

**El mayor** **asintió** **curioso y harry sonrio con burla.**

_\- Se gustan -_

_\- Se_ _gustan_ _!? -_

**Murmuro snape con falsa sorpresa y harry** **río** **pero snape suspiro y se** **alejó** **levemente de** **Harry** **esta ves tenía otraves su cara seria y harry supo** **que** **las** **reglas** **estaban** **por llegar.**

_\- Ahora_ _aún_ _eres un estudiante así que_ _espero_ _que sigas trabajando igual_ _que_ _todos_ _los_ _demás_ _nada de_ _afecto_ _en publico nadie puede saberlo esta bien que draco y matt lo_ _sepan_ _porque_ _confías_ _en ellos puedes decirles a tus amigos_ _cercanos_ _si quieres pero a nadie_ _más_ _está_ _bien? Podemos meternos en muchos problemas si alguien se entera de_ _esto_ _así_ _que seremos discretos estoy seguro que_ _puedes_ _con eso? -_

**El menor asintió de manera seria escuchando con atención sabia que severus se** **podría** **meter en** **muchos** **problemas si alguien se enteraba no** **solo** **porque eran profesor y alumno si no porque harry era menor** **de** **edad y eso** **aún** **era ilegal en el mundo** **mágico** **.**

_-_ _Acepto_ _las reglas no soy tonto -_

**Severus** **alzó** **la ceja en** **desacuerdo** **y** **Harry** **lo** **miró** **ofendido de manera infantil le** **saco** **la** **lengua** **el hombre** **sonrio** **suavemente y lo** **volvió** **a atraer a el.**

**El menor** **ladeó** **el rostro cuando sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y se** **dejó** **besar con** **suavidad** **una** **pequeña** **sonrisa** **se** **formó** **entre** **sus labios y harry se** **separó** **levemente** **.**

_\- Ya_ _que_ _tu_ _pusiste_ _reglas creo que me_ _toca_ _a_ _mí_ _poner unas peticiones petición numero uno! Exijo que me dejes pasar tres noches en tu habitación contigo cada semana -_

**El hombre** **alzó** **la ceja con** **diversión** **pero no** **puso** **objeciones ante su primera petición harry sonrio complacido y continuó.**

_-_ _Número_ _dos no atormentes tanto a mi hermano esta al_ _borde_ _de un colapso nervioso cada que entra a tu_ _clase_ _-_

**Murmuró con humor harry el hombre rodo los ojos pero asintio resignado.**

_\- Numero tres me_ _gustaría_ _que_ _los_ _fines_ _de semana desayunemos juntos solo los dos y cenar una ves a la semana juntos -_

**Severus asintió con una** **pequeña** **sonrisa** **Harry** **bajo** **la** **mirada** **nervioso.**

_\- Esta petición puedes rechazarla y no te_ _culparía_ _me_ _gustaría_ _que algunas_ _veces_ _salieramos a caminar al_ _amanecer_ _se que es arriesgado y va contra tus reglas y por eso no me_ _molestaría_ _que_ _dijeras_ _que no -_

**Esta ves severus no asintio y miro a** **Harry** **de manera pensativa realmente** **parecía** **estar pensándolo harry** **sintio** **la esperanza crecer en su pecho.**

_\- Creo que_ _podríamos_ _arriesgarnos unas cuantas_ _veces_ _al mes -_

**El** **menor** **sintió** **un** **nudo** **de** **mariposas** **en su** **estómago** **y no** **pudo** **evitar** **reír** **con** **emoción** **.**

_\- Quien_ _diría_ _que Severus Snape es tan complaciente? -_

**Pregunto con voz curiosa severus rodo los ojos.**

_\- Quien_ _diría_ _que Harry Potter era_ _un_ _romántico -_

**Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo con molestia el no era** **cursi** **! Severus al ser recibidor de su muy molesta** **mirada** **sonrio suavemente y lo** **volvió** **a besar** **con** **gentileza harry** **cerró** **los** **ojos olvidando su indignación que fue remplazada con mariposas.**

**Severus le daba** **pequeños** **y** **tiernos** **besos** **mientras acariciaba su cintura harry se** **ponía** **de puntillas para poder abrazarlo y** **recibir** **los** **tiernos** **besos** **.**

_\- Es_ _hora_ _de dormir -_

_\- No_ _podemos_ _empezar_ _con eso de dormir_ _juntos_ _tres_ _días_ _a la_ _semana_ _? -_

**Harry lo** **miró** **con esperanza y este** **río** **levemente alejándose de sus brazos.**

_\- Podemos empezar la_ _próxima_ _semana con eso tenemos_ _que_ _acostumbrarnos a_ _nuestra_ _nueva dinámica empezemos_ _con_ _los desayunos y cenas esta_ _semana_ _y_ _podemos_ _empezar_ _lo_ _demás_ _despues_ _-_

**Harry hizo** **un puchero pero asintio.**

**-** _E_ _sta bien tienes_ _razón_ _-_

**Severus le dirigió una** **mirada** **llena de ternura y se** **acercó** **a dejar un beso inocente en su** **frente** **.**

_\- Buenas noches Harry -_

**El menor** **sonrió** **con felicidad sl escucharlo al fin decir su** **nombre** **.**

_\- Buenas noches Severus -_

**Harry amaba la manera en** **que** **el** **nombre** **salía** **de** **sus labios de manera natural el mayor sonrió al** **eschar** **sus** **nombre** **y al fin ambos se separaron y** **empezaron** **a** **caminar** **hacia sus destinos** **snape** **abrio la puerta de su** **oficina** **pero** **no** **entró** **hasta** **que lo vio desaparecer** **por** **las escaleras de los dormitorios.**

**Harry prácticamente** **corrió** **a su habitación ya todo** **estaba** **oscuro pero** **podia** **ver lo** **suficiente** **para llegar a su puerta la cual** **abrió** **con** **cuidado** **blaise** **estaba igual que un tronco theo** **parecía** **estar** **a** **punto** **de caer dormido con su libro en su regazo y draco al** **lado** **de su cama veía el techo harry quitó su uniforme y lo** **cambió** **por su pijama en un movimiento de varita y prácticamente** **voló** **a su** **propio** **cama dejándose** **caer** **en** **ella** **draco** **de** **inmediato se** **giró** **a verlo intrigado.**

_-_ _Plan_ _súper_ _cumplido -_

**Harry** **tuvo** **que** **lanzar un silenciador para que los gritos emocionados de draco no despertaran a** **todo** **habitante** **en el castillo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones-es-es-es 
> 
> Draco es yo jsjsjs neta draco es el number one fan del snarry 
> 
> Nose porque tarde tanto en acabar este jajaja bueno esto es tan divertido debo decirles que soy el tipo de persona que un día tiene ganas de escribir y otro no y otro día le da inspiración para otro libro sienten saber como me llego la inspiración para este? Mientras escribir otro fic :) y la escena en donde snape grita "CHICOS POTTERS" fue como comenzó todo esto lol 
> 
> No tengo ganas de aclarar cosas y creo que nada necesita aclaraciones-es-es-es? O si? así que como lo publicaré

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones-es-es-es  
> Holaaaa soy la escritora 😖👌🏻  
> Esta historia es levemente au ya que obviamente mucho es diferente en esta historia harry no es malo pero tampoco es bueno es más bien gris quiere mejorar el mundo mágico pero no está de acuerdo con la manera en que voldemort lo está haciendo si quiere separación pero no matar a los muggles thats just crazy talk la manera en que harry ve el mundo mágico es como yo lo veo maso menos jaja.
> 
> Guys amo a draco soy slytherin de corazón y será el mejor amigo de Harry porque yo digo jsjsjs.
> 
> Hermione y Ron son buenos pero no son amigos de harry más bien serán de Matthew.
> 
> La relación de harry con sus padres es complicada ambos son gryffindors y su hijo no lo es y eso significa que choca cabezas con ellos en varias cosas y eso incluye sus estudios lo dejan que aprenda todo lo que el quiera ya que su destino lo declara será el igual de voldemort así que tiene que practicar todo y su magia es naturalmente oscura so si.
> 
> Dombuldor es algo como los padres de harry el esperaba un León dorado que defendía todos los derechos y bla bla bla así que no adora a harry pero entiende que si es bueno....la mayoría del tiempo a visto a entrenar a harry y le da escalofríos jsjs así que si el viejo le tiene miedo pero sabe que no es un mini Tom Riddle.
> 
> Su relación con Matthew es muy cercana ya que matt siempre se preocupa por harry al tener el destino que se le predijo y harry no tiene mucha experiencia con personas ya que lo mantenían en secreto y matt era su único amigo por eso esta feliz por hablar con draco ya que es como el y amo a draco no me molesten.
> 
> Ahora el ship de está historia ;) al principio pensé en hacerlo un tomarry pero después pensé que harry sería malo así que mejor no después pensé en hacerlo drarry pero después pensé prefiero leer que escribir esa pareja y después pensé en un lindo snarry :) y bum un chingo de ideas para esa pareja así que es un snarry no va a tener escenas maduras porque harry tiene 11 nmms va a ser todo más fluff y cosas así u know kid friendly (si esos son mis ships con harry solo esos).
> 
> Que más que más hummmmm agregaré y quitaré algunas cosas del original creo que agregaré el baile de yule.
> 
> Snape aún odia a james y amaba a lilly ;).
> 
> Hedwig es un amor nunca la sacaría de mi historia 
> 
> Btw harry no es un horocrux ni puede hablar con las serpientes amo eso pero no quedaría con la historia y bah odio el trabajo so asi será.
> 
> Oh y Harry aveces tiene carácter destructivo se descuida a sí mismo no come ni duerme y se la pasa practicando y estudiando eso preocupa a su familia por eso harry tiene ojeras y la piel pálida no sale ni duerme mucho esta delgado y bajo porque no come y si se lastima lo ignora hasta perfeccionar lo que lo lastimó no se abre mucho con sus sentimientos ni con matt porque no quiere preocuparlos más y todo ese peso y preocupaciones lo hacen parecer básicamente un muerto viviente mejorará al estar en hogwarts porque DRACO ES EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO Y LO AYUDARA aparte tendrá a sev y sev lo ama.
> 
> Eso es todo con aclaraciones creo que haré una de estas notas en algunos capítulos para aclarar ciertas cosas como el hecho de que Matthew se sonroja cuando tiene la atención de malfoy *wink wink* 😚👌🏻 eso será interesante no creen?


End file.
